The Wheels Just Keep on Turning
by RevengeS197
Summary: Three survivors of a world that is now roamed by the dead have found a way to escape it all and its not what they expected, all they will be is a Remnant of themselves. [OC1, Yang Xiao Long], [OC2, Blake], Ruby Rose and others. In memory of Monty Oum
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Monty Oum do not let his legacy be forgotten. This story has been made by yours truly with Datguy7788 we have been working on this for a few days now as we did our best to make this as realistic as possible, given the circumstance I believe that this story will be better along the way as I hope you join me and Datguy7788 on this adventure.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and will always be his.  
Cod zombies is owned by Treyarch.  
The OC's are our's.**

Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**(Christian's Pov)**

"Is this the place Rodrick?" I asked from the second row of the bus, as we drove to the facility in the desert. I look at Kyara sitting next to me, sleeping. I looked at Rodrick with an irritated expression. We've been on the road too long.

"I think so." Rodrick said nervously looking out the window of the bus. The desert landscape added to the tension, he continued to drive forward. We saw an old and mangled base with several hangars and a large central facility.

As Rodrick parked in one of the hangars of the 935 base, I gently woke up my sister. She mumbled 'just a few more minutes' I woke her up again. She yawned before asking me groggily, "Are we there yet, Christian?"

"I think so; I'm not one hundred percent sure." Rodrick answered for me looking at the desolate base.

"How can you not be sure? Is this the place or not?" I asked venomously.

"Like I said before, I saw it in a dream. It just came to me. I'm pretty sure it will be safe." Rodrick said pulling out his flask.

"It just came to you! I thought you said it would be safe!" I said trying my best not to punch him in the face. Getting the bus was hard enough and he didn't even know if it was safe, I felt a hand on my arm and looked down at my sister to see her concerned face.

"Please don't be mad at him we're here already anyways." I sighed and took out a can of beans and a spoon from my duffel bag, I opened the can and put the spoon in it and gave it to her.

"Eat up sis; you're not going on an empty stomach on my watch." She sat down and ate; I grabbed another can of beans and tossed it at Rodrick. "I'm gonna scout the area in the meantime."

**(Rodrick's Pov)**

I watched as Christian left the bus with his SASSAFRAS in hand, I sighed as I went to the seat across from his sister, "How's your arm, Kyara?"

"It's okay as long as I don't move it as much." She replied as she showed me her right arm and removed the bandage to see the cut that she got when we hit a pothole and fell on one of the rust nails. I grabbed the red stained bandage and disposed of it, I took out a clean bandage and started wrapping it around the cut, and she winced a little. Once done she pulled away her arm and started to look through her backpack and pulled out her coloring book and crayons.

"Do you think things are gonna be back to normal, Rod?" Kyara said as she continued to color in a picture she was drawing last week.

Rodrick sighed and opened the can of beans and stared at it intently, "I'm not sure, I really hope so."

Kyara looked up from her drawing, "And if it doesn't?"

Rodrick took a drink from his flask, "Well then we should get ready to find somewhere we can hold up. What do you think of this place?"

Kyara looked towards the empty base, "I'm not sure, it is really creepy. I just hope we can stop moving for a while. I haven't gotten a good night's rest in a long time."

We sat in silence as I left Kyara to her drawing. I checked my duffel bag to recount my equipment. I was counting my supplies before we heard a clang of metal echo from the hangar. I grabbed my axe as I looked towards Chris's sister and pressed my first finger on my lips, and gestured her to lie on the floor. I made my way to the bus's door and opened it; I stepped outside with a flashlight and scanned the area. I saw several tall shadows surrounding me and brought my axe high ready to deliver a killing blow to any intruders. I inched closer to the noise sweating as the axe felt heavier in my hand. I turn the corner and screamed at the intruder.

"AHHH!"

Christians narrowly dodged the axe and delivered a blow to my face.

"What did you do that for?" I screamed as I rubbed the spot where he hit me.

"You snuck up on me, of course I retaliated." Chris said as he looks around. "You hear something?"

"Yeah I heard an echo, thought it might be one of the undead."

"You left my sister alone!" Chris screamed.

"She has a gun and a knife I'm very sure she can handle at least one walker." If looks could kill, his glare would have killed me. We then heard the sounds of the undead moaning.

"Ah hell."

Before we could react, several undead came shambling around the corner, I pulled out my ray gun I was about to shoot but Chris put his hand on the gun.

"Let's take them out without weapons, don't waste the ammo use it for a last resort."

I charged towards one of the undead and brought my axe down on its head. The axe tore through what was left of the head and killed the undead instantly. I tried to bring the axe up but it was stuck on the skull. As I struggled to pull the axe out, another undead rushed towards me. I closed my eyes and got ready for some sort of attack but when I opened them Chris was standing over the corpse with his bowie knife lodged in its head.

"Come on man, I can't do this alone."

I pulled the axe out and charged towards another undead. I swung the axe at its leg as the tendons split in half. The undead fell to the floor I brought the axe down on its chest exposing its entrails and made short work of its pathetic existence. I turned around to see Chris take out another undead by stabbing it in the head and grabbing the head of the next undead and slamming it into a wall as blood and brain painted it.

I looked at the corpse and saw it was wearing a military uniform. It was rotten to all hell and had several parts of its skin exposed. If there was one thing I would never get used to, it would be the missing flesh.

I scanned my surroundings once again, "You think we got them?"

I turned around to see Chris had already left, heading towards where he thought the bus was.

I ran towards him, "Hey, where are you going?"

He looked down the hallway scanning the corners, "Back to the bus."

I looked around the ageing hallway, "Do you even know where that is? I didn't bring a map with me."

He walked down the hallway and looked at the walls, and pointed to a map, "There's our map. Now which hangar are we in?"

I looked over the map and ran my finger over it until it hit hangar nine, "There, we are in hangar nine."

He pointed towards a hallway on the map, "That hallway will get us there the fastest."

I pointed to the hallway on the opposite side, "This way is safer, trust me. I didn't see any undead this way."

He looked down at the hallway, "There could be some that were hiding, best if we just go the faster route and deal with any problems there, oh and before I forget here."

He handed me what looked like brass knuckles but with a large metal piece in the front.

"Found 3 of these in a locker, they're called Galvaknuckles; the name is on the side by the way."

I put the Galvaknuckles on my right fist as I flipped a switch and it hummed with electricity, "It's like a little zombie Taser. Perfect!"

"It's more than a Taser; it will kill them if you hit the right spots on the body." He mentioned, "Lets go, we still need to head back to the bus to pick up my sis."

I rubbed some of the blood off my hands and put the axe on my shoulder, "Lead the way then."

Chris sprinted down the hallway with me in close pursuit. We ran until we came towards what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

I chuckled as I looked down, "Think it leads to the center of the earth?"

Chris looked around, "See if you can find some rope or something."

I looked around the hallway until I found a makeshift ladder, "This might work."

Chris eyed the ladder, "Thing looks like it will barely hold one person."

I dropped the ladder over the pit, "You go first then I go next."

He sighed and looked around the room; there was no other way across. "Alright but hold it steady."

I grabbed the end of the ladder as he slowly made his way across, "Don't look down."

He turned his head and glared, "Real funny asshole."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I try."

He leaped off the ladder and landed on the other side, "Alright now you try."

I put my foot on the ladder but it immediately broke under my weight, "OH SHIT!"

Chris let go of the other end of the ladder, "Looks like you're going to have to jump."

I looked over the pit then to Chris, "Are you crazy?"

"It's that or finding another way around and fighting flesh bags, take your pick."

I weighed my options, "You drive a hard bargain sir, and I think I will jump for it."

Chris gave a small chuckle, "Smart man."

I backed up the hallway and closed my eyes. I opened them and sprinted across the hall and jumped. I almost fell but Chris caught me just in time.

"Hold on I gotcha," I held onto his hand and he started pulling me out of the pit. I grabbed the ledge with my left hand and climbed out.

"That was way too close." I stated, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Chris picked himself back up, "Come on, we get past this next room and we're home free."

We made our way to the next room and slowly made our way to the door. Chris pointed at me to look through the broken window. I peeked through and saw a horde of the undead sitting in the room. I gestured for him to look and when he came back down I knew we were in trouble.

"What's the plan?"

"We hide in a corner as I throw this piece of metal across the hallway and let the dead head for the noise till they clear the room."

"And if they come back?"

"Well then we're fucked."

"That's a pleasant thought." I chuckled darkly, "Hell why don't we just act like them and just go across."

"That's not actually a bad idea, I'll go first."

I gave him a skeptical look, "You can't be serious."

He replied with a smirk before moving the opposite direction and walking to a rotten corpse on the floor he pulled out his bowie knife and started cutting pieces of the dead body and started wearing guts like a scarf. He grabbed whatever was left and handed it to me, "If we smell like them they will think we're dead too."

"This is not going to work." I said, dressing myself in zombie guts, boy did I smell like death no pun intended. We were ready and next to the door, Christian gave me a hand signal '3...2...1' his fist closed and he went in first, his bowie knife in hand but trying not to move much. I followed after with my axe in hand as well. As we walked through the room I saw a few zombies standing there as they looked at us, of course I looked away when they did, and I felt a drop of sweat from my head fall down to my cheek, already nervous that our plan would backfire, but as luck would have it we made it to the end.

"I can't believe that worked" I thought to myself as we made it out of the room without a single zombie noticing.

"I told you it would work." Chris said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah we're here anyways" I stated as we headed towards the bus. Spitting out some of the blood I had gotten in my mouth. Then there was the voice, _'Ihr schicksal zu akzeptieren...'_ I shook my headed and head towards the bus; I saw Christian and his sister come out with their stuff.

"Alright we know it's not safe here but there must've been something you wanted here?" he asked holding his sister's hand.

I recalled the words '_Ihr schicksal zu akzeptieren…' _It had to mean something. I didn't speak any German. Was it German? Something about fate, "There is something else here, something important. Just give me a few minutes to look around. If I find anything I'll come running back."

With some sort of a goal I ran towards the experimental weapons department. There has to be something; I can feel it in my gut.

**(Christian's Pov)**

I watched Rod leave, and looked back to my sister. "We're gonna find a safe place soon, sis. We just need to wait a little longer."

"Pinkie promise?" she said, she held up her pinkie which I took with my own pinkie, I smiled a one of a kind smile.

"I promise, just wait and see, we'll have a place with enough food and coloring books for you." Two siblings could dream right?

"I miss our family," Kyara said. I hugged her as she clung to my chest.

"I miss them too, but remember they will always be right next to us wherever we go." I started rubbing her back before she pulled away and held her nose.

"You smell bad Chris, like a skunk," I chuckled.

"I thought I smelled nice, I'll find something to make me smell better." I said as I walked in the bus and grabbed a small blue tree. I put it on my neck, "There, how do I smell now?"

"You smell like a tree," She giggled.

"Well at least I smell better... you know, once we find a stable home I'm gonna have a nice bed that's soft as a cloud with all the video games in the world and a big TV to play it on, what about you?" I asked as we sat outside the bus.

"I'm gonna have a bed that has water in it, I am also gonna get a lot of coloring books for me to draw on and have lots of stuffed animals and a black cat and name her Blake."

"Don't worry one day we'll get what we want, Kyara." I continued to smile at our thoughts. "Remember my promise 7 months ago, Kyara?"

"Yeah I remember, you said that you won't let anything happen to me while you're here." She recalled.

"Good, I will continue to keep you safe no matter what." We sat and waited for Rodrick to come back.

**(Rodrick's Pov)**

'_Neu anzufangen…'_ there it is again that voice as I continued to search for the room I was heading for. I came across a room that had the number '115'; this had to be the room. I got closer to the door, axe ready and quickly pushed it open only to see a messy lab and papers scattered everywhere covered in blood stains. I didn't see any dead in there so I quickly closed the door behind me and began searching the room for any kind of clue.

I looked around the room and saw a small desk littered with papers. I sat down in the chair and picked up the pieces of paper with the least amount of blood. At first it just looked like garbage but as I read closely the words began to make sense. The paper talking about some sort of teleporter, it was powered by element 115 and could take you anywhere you wanted. I jumped out of the chair and did a little dance. We could get away from all this crap. I grabbed the paper next to it and continued to read. It was a lab report recounting the first experiment, it seems like without enough power all it would do would turn the test subject to goo. I shuddered at the thought and read on. The next lab report talked of a device that was not only a weapon but could also power the teleporter. I looked around the room but it looked like it had already been ransacked. I open the metal box and found an assortment of wires and scrap metal. I looked at the lab report and saw the design of the weapon. Apparently it was from Germany made by a man named Dr. Edward Richtofen. I didn't know who he was but I had to thank the guy for sending these parts over.

I put the box on the counter and began pushing things out of the way looking for the teleporter. It had to be around here; no way would some raider be able to take something so large. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find anything; in frustration I kicked the small desk turning it over. I was about to walk back out but felt a soft breeze. I looked back towards the desk and saw a small door on the floor. I pulled on the latch and looked in the room below, inside was a giant pad and several consoles. This could work but the equipment looked way too old to even work anymore.

I sighed, there had to be a way to bring everything back to factory condition. I sat there thinking until I remembered the time bombs Chris had found. He could set the bomb to rewind the entire room a few years back to when it was in top condition. We hardly ever use them but they could fix this old machine just long enough to get the hell out of here.

I sprinted towards the bus and stopped when I saw Chris, "Chris you are not going to believe what I found."

He gave me a skeptical look, "Is it good or bad?"

"Really good. The kind of good that lets you forgets about this whole situation."

Kyara poked her head out behind Chris, "Is it a time machine?"

I stopped for a moment, I didn't even think of that. "It could be, bring the time bombs we're going to need them."

"A time machine?" Chris said as he headed into the bus and reached into the large duffel bag and pulled out a time bomb.

I pointed to the other bags, "I'll explain later, grab those too. We're leaving right now."

Chris dropped the time bomb back into the bag, "Wait, we're leaving now? Are you sure this place is safe? I'm not taking Kyara anywhere unless I know it's safe."

I pleaded with Chris, "You gotta trust me on this. We should leave now."

Kyara looked at her brother with puppy dog eyes, "Come on Chris, I want to leave as soon as possible and get that cat."

Chris sighed, "Fine, but stay right behind me at all times and keep your gun on safety."

Kyara rushed over to the bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Come on Chris!"

I led both Chris and Kyara to the room and opened the latch, "See it's a teleporter!"

Chris looked back at me, "How do you know?"

I picked several of the notes and handed them to him, "See, it's all here. If we can get this working then we could go anywhere or anytime."

Chris looked at the notes and then to me, "This stuff is just garbage, man. It's not even in English."

I waved him off and pulled the box with the Wunderwaffe dg-2 parts in it, "Trust me. As soon as I get this assembled, throw the time bomb down there. Then I just fire this thing and bam, no more zombies."

Chris looked over the notes and then to the time bomb, "Are you sure this will even work? I don't want to waste it and make another time bomb."

I started to put the parts of the Wunderwaffe dg-2 together, "Just be ready."

Chris sighed and looked to Kyara, "Listen, Rod and I am going to go down first, when I give the all clear you come down. No sooner and later."

Kyara looked into the hole, "Got it, hey Chris?"

Chris looked down into the hole, "Yeah?"

Kyara looked towards Rod, "I saw those notes that Rod handed you. Is he feeling okay? That stuff wasn't even legible and here he is making some science project like Frankenstein."

Chris patted her on the head, "Just be concerned about what kind of ice cream you're going to get first."

Kyara's face lit up, "I totally forgot about ice cream! I am going to eat so much when we get back."

I put the last piece on the device and flipped a switch and the Wunderwaffe dg-2 lit up, "We're ready. Throw the bomb."

Chris wound the bomb up and tossed it in the room. The room exploded into a light green and when it cleared the room looked brand new.

I ran over and looked down, "Perfect! Let's get down there." I jumped on the ladder and slid down.

I looked back up at Chris, "Coming chicken?"

He glared at me, "No one calls me chicken." He grabbed the ladder and slid down.

I walked over to one of the consoles and put in the coordinates, "Alright all we need to do is stand in the middle and when I fire this thing we should be back home."

_Ding!_

We looked at the source of the noise to see an elevator door open on the far side of the teleport room and came out dozens of the undead _'Accept your fate, begin anew!'_

"Kyara get down here quick!" Christian shouted as he pulled out his AN-94000 and I aimed the Wunderwaffe firing at the horde of undead.

"I'm here!" she shouted over the gunfire, I hit the switch to activate the teleporter. Sparks started to fly from the console as it started to slowly lose power. The instructions said that the weapon would power it up so I quickly shot the Wunderwaffe at the control panel and soon enough the machine starting working again. Electricity consumed us as we shot through a vortex, everything went black.

**_Ihr schicksal zu akzeptieren : Accept your fate_**

**_Neu anzufangen : Begin Anew_**

**Rodrick obtained Galvaknuckles**

**Christian obtained Galvaknuckles x2**

**I hope you guys like that there is more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 2: Today is a Grimm Day

**(Beacon)**

"How is she, Glynda?" Ozpin said as he looked at the girl that was lying in the medical wing's bed.

Glynda looked at her scroll then looked back at him, "She's unconscious, and the only sign of injury is the cut on her right arm."

"Do you know how she got here in the first place?" He asked as he took a sip from his mug

He watched as Glynda crossed hers arms in frustration, "No, the security camera's malfunctioned and once they came back online she was there."

Ozpin pointed the bag on the counter, "What about what the things she was carrying?"

Glynda sighed as she examined the equipment that was in the backpack, "Don't even get me started on how she carries these weapons Ozpin, I mean why in the world would she carry these? There so outdated and old. There isn't any kind of dust on it too."

Ozpin looked at the unconscious girl, "They are very primitive but it's her outfit that concerns me. She looks like she has been on the road for a long time."

He noticed that Glynda looked over the pistol, "This thing has clearly seen things too. I can't imagine why she would need to carry a weapon at all."

Ozpin looked out the window; he didn't get much sleep last night because of the thunderstorm. He wondered if they were connected in some way. "Did you get an ID?"

she pulled up her scroll that had a picture of Kyara on it, "Nothing, no form of identification. According to all records, she doesn't exist."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Has she said anything yet?"

Glynda looked at the charts next to the bag, "Just rambling. She said something about her family, a brother and what seems to be another name, I believe she said Rod."

Ozpin turned away from the window and back towards Kyara, "Any other names?"

Goodwitch continued to look at the charts, "I believe she said Christian."

In that moment Kyara shot up, "CHRISTIAN!"

Glynda rushed over to her and laid her back down, "Calm down. It's going to be okay."

Kyara looked around the room already about to panic, "Where am I?"

Ozpin pulled up a chair next to her bed and handed her a small cup, "You're at Beacon Academy. Where ever you were before you're safe now."

Kyara looked at the cup suspiciously, "What's that?"

Ozpin gave a small chuckle, "its chocolate milk. It might help calm your nerves down."

Kyara looked at the chocolate milk then back to Ozpin and then chugged the contents of the cup in one sitting. "Thanks."

Ozpin looked a little shocked, "Well you certainly are thirsty. Can I get you something to eat too?"

Kyara look around confused, "Where am I?"

Ozpin gave her a confused look, "You're at Beacon Academy."

Kyara tried to look out the window, "Where is that?"

Glynda was confused beyond belief, "Beacon Academy is in the Kingdom of Vale. Are you telling me that you have forgotten where you are?"

Kyara looked down at her hands, "I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that one moment I am with my brother and Rod… Did you see my brother? Is he here?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Unfortunately you're the only one we found. You were on the outskirts of the Academy when we found you. Do you remember how you got here?" Ozpin questioned as Kyara blinked, "There was the base, and the teleporter, and then it was just a bright light. That's all I remember."

"That's alright; let's start with names first, okay?" Kyara nodded as Ozpin continued, "I am Professor Ozpin headmaster at Beacon, and this is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Kyara," she added.

Ozpin handed her an apple, "Can you tell me what happened before you ended up here? I am curious about what you're talking about."

-Z-

**(Christian's Pov)**

"Where the hell are we?" I thought as I looked to see a forest surrounded me. I winced as I started to feel the effect of the teleporter. The damned thing thought it could make me black out; good thing I am almost resistant to pain. Keyword is almost, I still felt like shit.

"Alright we're here," I said turning around assuming that both Kyara and Rodrick would be there, but only saw Rodrick on the ground unconscious, "No…" I assumed the worst and scanned the area to see if she might have been further away she should have been here…

"Get your ass up Rodrick!" I shouted as I kicked him on the side. He grunted and woke up.

"The hell was that for!?" He shouted back. He opened his eyes and saw my pistol aimed at his head, "What the hell are you doing? Put the gun down!"

"Not until you tell me where the fuck my sister is." I hissed at him, he looked confused.

Rodrick looked around the forest, "She's not here?"

"Oh don't give me that shit," I spat at him as I used my left hand to grab his collar and hoisted him up still aiming my gun at him. "Why didn't she teleport with us!?"

"She's didn't teleport!?" He yelled in surprise, "Are you sure she just didn't teleport further away from us?"

I brought the pistol closer to his face, "Don't you think I checked and why is it you're here with me but not my sister?"

"Well I can't explain that but one thing's for sure-" He stopped and quickly slapped the pistol out of my hand and tackled me to the ground.

I kicked him in the face and ran for the pistol. Rod was faster and slammed his foot on my hand. I yelled in pain and kicked him in the shin. I tackled him and punched him the face. He was dazed for a moment before he grabbed my collar and head-butted me. I rubbed my head and when I looked up he delivered a punch to my nose.

He then ran towards me, lifted me off the ground and slammed me down. He then grabbed my feet, dragged me on the ground and threw me into a nearby tree. I slammed into the tree and winced; I grabbed a nearby branch and swung it at Rod. The branch landed on his head with a hard thud and I rushed at him.

I tried punching him in the gut but he got behind me and put me in a choke hold, "You need to calm the fuck down, we both still don't know that Kyara teleported with us."

"Oh no shit Sherlock, I am calm!" I felt his arm getting tighter around my neck.

He continued to tighten his arm around my neck, "We won't be able to find your sister unless you calm down."

"This isn't over Rodrick." I knew he was right but this was also his fault, so I stopped struggling and he released me from his hold and I gasped for air. He didn't respond to my statement which I assumed he heard. I walked back to pick up my SASSAFRASS and cleaned it, he straightened and dusted himself off.

"Okay let's see if we can find your sister."

"Hey Rod?" He turned around and looked at me wide eyed as I aimed my pistol at him, "Duck."

BANG! BANG!

"What the hell man!?" Rod shouted looking at me, I moved passed him to check out what was in the shadows of the forest.

"Rod check this out," I waved at him to come over "Look at this thing it's, huge!" It looked like a werewolf from old folklore tails except it had what looked like a bony mask and red markings and its fur was pitch black and part of its back had bone like armor.

Rod poked the body with a stick, "What is that?"

"It looks like a werewolf from one of those sci-fi movies or children's stories." I looked to see an opening on the back of its skull. I assumed more of these things were out there and if this was anything like a wolf from back home, there had to be a pack nearby. We heard low growls coming from the shadows around us and red eyes shone through the dark. Rodrick pulled out his Agarthan Reaper, as I pulled out the Actuated Neutralizer and prepared ourselves for a fight.

-Z-

**(Beacon)**

"-And Rod turned on the teleporter and I blacked out."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

Kyara glared at Ozpin, "Why would I make any of this up?"

Glynda stepped into the conversation, "I'm sorry but it all seems like a little much. Flesh eating monsters, teleporters, and magical drinks? Are you sure this all happened?"

"I'm not making this stuff up, I wish I was but it all happened." Kyara screamed at Glynda.

Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder, "I believe you."

Kyara's face lit up at his statement, "Thank you."

Glynda turned to Ozpin with a scowl, "You can't really believe this?"

Ozpin chuckled, "At first no, I didn't believe her. Then it was the way she talked about her brother. You can't make something like that up."

Glynda grabbed the gun from the counter, "Then where is her brother and Rod then? If what she is saying is true then where are they? Where is the evidence?"

Kyara looked down, "I don't know where they are. I just want to find them again and I promise we won't bother you ever again."

Ozpin looked out the window and then to Glynda, "Glynda could you do me a favor?"

Glynda put the gun back on the counter, "What is it?"

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and pulled up a map of the emerald forest, "Last night there was a violent thunderstorm. I believe that Kyara's arrival and the storm are connected."

"And how would a storm be connected to all of this?" Glynda questioned.

Ozpin pushed a few buttons on the scroll and several red dots appeared on the emerald forest landscape. "Several large bolts of lightning hit the forest, I believe that the lighting could have acted like a gateway and when Rod and Chris went through the teleporter they ended up on where the lightning struck."

Glynda sighed, "Are you asking me to look through the emerald forest on a hunch that some mystical beings from another world might be there?"

Ozpin smiled and took a sip from his mug, "Wouldn't be the craziest thing I have asked you to do."

Glynda sighed, grabbed her scroll and turned towards the door, "I hope you're right about this."

Glynda closed the door behind her, leaving Kyara and Ozpin alone. Kyara looked at Ozpin, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Ozpin looked at Kyara and adjusted his glasses, "Let's just say I have my reasons that I believe would benefit you, your brother and your friend."

"And what would that be?" She was genuinely curious as to why Ozpin would help a group of strangers.

"Well, should you choose to stay at my school you will receive all of the benefit any other students would." Ozpin suggested to Kyara, "You will have your own rooms of course, but given that you're not old enough to attend we could find something else for you, until then let's go outside and wait for the others."

-Z-

**(Rodrick POV)**

Christian dodged a claw from our new werewolf friends and shot the werewolf in the head. He quickly rolled towards the body and shot twice. It's always a good idea to double tap the bodies especially when a lot of the things you kill don't need a head. I focused back on my own targets, one of the werewolves was charging towards me. I unloaded an entire clip into the charging monster as its body slid to a stop at my feet.

I quickly reloaded my Agarthan Reaper and spun around to see Christian had killed two more of the monsters. I was about to run over and support him but saw one of the monsters about to pounce on him. I brought the scope close to my chest held my breath and fired six shots into the monster about to take a bite of Christian.

Christian spun around to see the dead monster behind him and I gave him a slight smirk, "We even?"

He glared at me, "The moment we get my sister back we're even."

I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't my fault. Or was it? This was not the time or place to be thinking about these things. I turned around to see two more monsters charging towards me. I pulled out my axe and threw it at the head of one of the charging creatures. Unfortunately it shrugged the axe off. I backed up towards Christian and we unloaded our guns into the charging beasts. The beasts dropped dead and I sighed in relief.

I turned towards Christian, "You think that's all of them?"

Christian looked around the forest, "I think so, we should be careful though."

I was about to put my weapon away when another one of the werewolves jumped out of the forest and dove towards Christian.

I pushed him out of the way and the werewolf created a large red gash on my arm. "SHIT!"

Christian reacted quickly and fired his entire clip into the monster. The monster fell down dead but Christian wasn't done with it. He ran up to the creature and fired another clip into its head until only puddle was left.

I looked down at my new wound, it tore my flesh off and if I didn't have Juggernaut it would be a lot worse. I pulled out my flask and poured some of the alcohol on the wound. I winced in pain and wrapped the wound in gauze.

"Looks like you're gonna have to stitch that up later once we're out of this forsaken forest," Chris said as he reloaded and scanned our surroundings to make sure there were no more wolves in the area.

After a few seconds heard the rushing of wind and it was coming closer, soon we saw an airship that resembled a VTOL, its design was more of a bulbous shape and its color was gunmetal grey. Its two wings had twin propulsion engines as it prepared a vertical landing, as the aircraft hovered above ground, the side door opened and a blonde lady waved for us to get in the transport.

"What do you think Chris? Should we go in?" I asked as he thought about it.

"It could be a trap." Our options were limited. We were about to decide until we heard a howl of those creatures we fought behind us, "On second thought, get to the choppa!"

Chris and I made a break for it and I turned my head to get a glimpse of at least six of those werewolves gaining on us. We were about three fourths of the way to reaching the craft the blonde woman waved around what looked like a riding crop as a glyph appeared like magic; which of course wasn't surprising to say the least after what we've seen. We had no clue whether she was aiming at us or the wolves. We were about to make it when we heard the howling of the wolves but this time it sounded like pained yelps as they were hit. We jumped in the craft as it began to ascend and take flight.

I slid down on the floor to catch my breath and imagined what it would be like if my lungs weren't on fire. I was about to call this day a complete failure when I looked up to see our savior. I didn't get a good look before but now I could clearly see her. What a savior she was too, blonde, nice legs, tall, and easy on the eyes, my kind of savior. I sat myself up and tried to look as cool as possible, however it translated to me making a really odd face.

The woman rolled her eyes and turned to Christian clearly wanting to talk to someone who at least looked normal. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Can I inquire what your names are?"

"My name Is Christian Redfield and that idiot over there is Rodrick Collins."

I gave Glynda a sly wink, "Nice to meet you madam."

Glynda gave me a stare that made me forget any kind of thought that involved me hitting on her. "So you two are the infamous pair I have heard so much about."

"You heard about us? How?" Christian said as he reloaded his Actuated Neutralizer.

Glynda pulled out some sort of device and began typing on it, "Your sister was very descriptive."

Christian dropped his gun in shock and showed a more worried expression, "My sister? You know where she is?"

Glynda closed the tablet device, "Yes, I was sent to look for you two and bring you back to Beacon."

Christian sighed in relief, he knew his sister was at least safe, "Hey if you know where my sister is then point the way."

I sighed in relief as well, at least now he wouldn't try skinning me alive for losing his sister. Still I had to wonder what was up with Glynda's attire. It was definitely odd, what kind of people are they like?

I cleared my throat, "Where exactly is Beacon?"

Glynda sighed, "You might want to sit down and listen to what I'm about to tell you."

-Z-

**(Rodrick POV)**

That was definitely a tale for the ages. From what I could comprehend we were not on Earth any more rather some place called Remnant. There was a broken moon and a bunch of creatures known as Grim that had almost wiped humanity out if it wasn't for something they called Dust. It let them create insane weapons and access something called a semblance. It was a unique power that also came with a super cool force field. There was also another race on Remnant, called Faunus and they were known for their animalistic features. They were discriminated against which led to the creation of an organization called the White Fang to fight for Faunus rights through violent means. Also Chris and I received something called Scrolls, similar to smart phones. Chris used his to call his sister while I did some more research.

I was about to follow up a lead about some company called Schnee Dust when the airship landed.

Glynda got up from her seat and motioned for us to follow.

We got about ten feet outside the airship before Kyara came out of nowhere and tackled Chris to the ground. "Christian! I missed you so much."

Christian brought her in for a tight hug, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. From this moment forward I will always be one step behind you."

Kyara looked up to Chris, "I know you will."

I shot Chris a quick thumbs up before Kyara ran towards me and hugged me. "I missed you too Rod."

I returned the hug, "Glad to see you're alright. I'm just glad someone misses me."

Before we could have more of an emotional reunion, a man in a green suit cleared his throat. "Christian and Rodrick I presume?"

Christian walked up to the green man and shook his hand, "I don't know how to thank you for looking after my sister."

The man returned the handshake, "I want to talk to about that actually. My name is Professor Ozpin and would you do me the favor of following me to my office so we can talk in private."

Christian dropped the handshake, "Whatever you say to me you can say to my sister. I'm not leaving her again."

Ozpin handed Glynda a paper, "You can trust that your sister will be safe while she is here. Now follow me to my office if you would be so kind."

Christian scowled and I patted him on the back, "Just do what he asks, we're guests here and we don't want to be rude to the host that just saved our lives."

Christian sighed, "Fine." He walked to Kyara and gave her a hug, "I'll be right back."

We both followed Ozpin to his office at the top of Beacon Academy. It was quite the office too, a really nice view and tons of office space, talk about fancy.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and cleared his throat, "Let's get down to business. I have a proposition for you two."

I took a seat on one of his chairs, "What kind of offer?"

"I have heard the stories about you two. Surviving an apocalypse couldn't be easy but also caring for a little girl. I think you both have what it takes to join a little team I am putting together." Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "So what do you gentlemen say, would you like to work for me?"

Christian scowled, "What kind of jobs?"

Ozpin pulled out his scroll, "The missions are on a need-to-know basis. If you accept my offer all three of you can live at Beacon in between mission. Free food, a warm bed, and an education, it sounds like a good deal to me."

I looked out the window, I wasn't sure what we would be getting into but it was better than the streets. "So what are the rules?"

Ozpin smiled, "Very simple rules. The mission I need you to complete will stay between us, no sharing the details with anyone. Also, although you are attending Beacon you both will not need to join a team. However you will need to get some sort of job to keep up appearances. Also you will both need to complete the initiation test."

Christian pulled up a chair to Ozpin's desk, "I'm hearing a lot about us but what about Kyara?"

Ozpin took another sip from what seemed to be a bottomless mug, "Your sister will attend Signal Academy until she comes of age to join Beacon. However, she will be living on campus so you will not be separated."

Christian looked at me and then back to Ozpin, "What about her safety when I'm not around?"

Ozpin was silent for a moment before he responded, "Beacon Academy is one of the safest places in Vale. Still, if you want some extra protection I could have some of the students shadow her. Would that be acceptable?"

I cleared my throat, "I don't know about him but I'm in. Where do I sign?"

Christian sighed, "If you can promise all these things, then I'm in."

Ozpin handed me his scroll for Chris and I to sign, "This is going to be the start of something great gentlemen."


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 3: I Didn't Sign up for This

**(Christian's POV)**

"It's as simple as that gentleman." Ozpin said as he led me and Rodrick to the bullhead.

I scratched my head in confusion; it just didn't make any sense. "So if I'm getting it right, you want us to go into the dangerous woods and capture a, what did you call it?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Boarbatusk, one of our professors asked for one to use in his class."

Rodrick shook his head, "Why would you want a wild animal on campus? That's just asking for trouble."

Glynda tapped a few buttons on her scroll, "That's why you're going to retrieve one for us. If you're a skillful as you say then this should be a simple task. I shall accompany you and once we collect the Boarbatusk we are bringing it back here. It should be completely safe once it is in its cage."

I stopped right in front of the bull head, "Before we go anywhere I want to at least tell my sister we'll be back"

"Of course take as much time as you need." Ozpin said as he gestured me to follow him to our new home.

Just as we were leaving I heard Rodrick say something, "So are the girls as pretty as you or are you special?"

Glynda sighed, "Keep talking like this and I'm going to have to throw you off a cliff."

Rodrick immediately turned around and pretended to do something else; I almost laughed and almost felt sorry for the predicament he's in, Almost.

I followed Ozpin to our new home on campus; it was a small, two-floor, 4 bedroom house that was used for guests. We had already moved our stuff into the room. I made my way up stairs to Kyara's room that had large bubbly stickers on it. I put my hand up to Ozpin, "Can you give me a moment?"

Ozpin stopped and pulled his scroll out, "Of course take your time."

I knocked on the door and heard Kyara's voice, "Come in."

I opened the door to see Kyara had already adjusted to the room; her meager possessions were laid out all over the room. She was sitting on her bed drawing something when she looked up and smiled at me, "Hey big bro, what's up?"

I sat down on the bed and put my arm around her shoulder, "Listen I need to go for a little bit. I'll be back as soon as I can but until then I want you to shower and get ready for dinner."

Kyara smiled, "You know if you had told me that a few years ago I might have thrown a fit but I'm just glad to have running water and food. It's odd, I really missed the simple stuff but here we are. Back again like nothing happened."

I smiled back at her, "Yeah it does feel nice to go back to normal. I'll be back, make sure you shower okay? I love you." I kissed her head and made my way to the door.

"Hey Chris," She said before I opened the door.

I turned around, "What's up?"

Kyara gave a sly smile, "Can we have ice cream for dinner?"

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged my shoulder, "Alright we can get ice cream, but only tonight. After this you're going to get back to a normal diet."

Kyara pouted at me, "Fine."

I chuckled and closed the door behind me as Ozpin and I headed back to the bullhead. When we made it back however we found Glynda using her riding crop to hold Rodrick upside down with some purple energy. Ozpin sighed, "What is going on here Glynda?"

Glynda turned around her face bright red, "Ozpin, I'm so sorry you had to see this."

I glared at Rodrick who was hanging upside down, "What did you say?"

Rodrick pleaded with me, "I just asked if she had a younger sister she could introduce me too and she freaked out. You gotta help me here buddy."

I turned towards Glynda, "How long can you hold him there for?"

Glynda shrugged her shoulder, "A few days if you want."

I turned backs to Rodrick with a smile on my face, "Sorry buddy, I'm tired."

Rodrick scowled at me, "You are literally the worst friend I have ever had."

Ozpin chuckled, "As funny as it is to see him hanging up there you three have a mission to complete, could you please let him down?"

Glynda waved her Riding Crop, "Of course."

The purple energy dissipated and Rodrick fell on the floor face first, he groaned. "Ow."

I laughed and walked towards Rodrick and offered my hand, "Come on up lover boy, we have a job to do."

He didn't move from the ground, "I hate you so much." He pulled himself up and grumbled into the aircraft.

I sighed and followed him on; Glynda was right behind us and as soon as Ozpin was clear, the bullhead sprang to life. I leaned back in my chair and took a nap before we got back to the hell hole called the Emerald Forest.

**_(Location: ?)_**

_We landed in the forest, but for some reason everything felt...different. The trees seemed to be still like a statue, no noises other than the engine powering down. The air was different, I didn't like it one bit. I took out my pistol and as the doors opened I was the first one to get off, but when I did the scenery changed in the blink of an eye, the forest I was in looked desolate. The trees were dead, decaying leaves fell from them and the grass was also decaying as the clouds covered the entire area._

_I really wanted to leave this damned forest, as I turned around I saw that the airship wasn't there anymore, 'the hell, where's the ship?'_

'_YoU CanNoT eScApe, I WilL FiNd YoU.'_

_I swung my pistol in every direction looking for the source of the voice _"Who the hell are you?"

'_YoU BelONg To ME; TheRe Is NO EsCApiNg My PrEtTieS."_

_The ground cracked as it opened letting out something that I hoped to not see again, the Undead crawled out of the crack. As they stood up they let out a deathly scream and charged at me, I aimed my pistol to kill the abominations and I pulled the trigger only for it to click. I panicked; the gun was out of ammo, the zombies continued charging as I looked at them, one of the zombies shrieked as it jumped towards me._

I opened my eyes quickly checking my surroundings clearly still in the transport with the other two; luckily they didn't notice me having a small panic attack as we all could feel the aircraft land.

I stretched my limbs out and looked toward Rodrick, we both discussed our dreams for a while till we just dropped the subject considering it was about the same thing, though the aircraft wasn't supposed to be there. It was better not to ask questions, Rod stepped out of the aircraft to give me a minute to rest.

I looked out the window to see the forest stretch in front of me; it was odd just a few days ago I had almost forgotten what a tree looked like. Still this was no time to feel bad; I had a job to do! I adjusted my clothes and headed out of the aircraft, I looked around the area when I heard Rodrick, "This is so cool!"

I turned my head around to see Rodrick looking deeper into the forest; I walked towards him, "What is it?"

He pointed to the forest and my jaw dropped when I saw what he was so amazed by, two giant birds were engaged in a battle. They were tearing each other piece by piece, definitely never saw any of the undead do that.

Glynda walked up behind me, "Looks like two alpha Nevermores are fighting over territory, to be honest I would be a lot happier to see them kill each other but that hardly happens. Now come along we did a thermal scan before we landed and we located a nest for the Boarbatusk."

Glynda motioned for us to follow her toward the nest; I grinned and followed right behind her with Rodrick right on my heel.

We had traveled for a few minutes before Rodrick spoke up, "So how exactly are we going to get a monster in a cage?"

Glynda stopped and pulled out a small gun and pointed it at Rodrick.

Rodrick immediately pissed himself, "Hey, sorry for asking I was just curious no need to shoot me."

Glynda flipped the gun around and handed it to me, "This is a stun gun, it is usually used on prisoners but we modified it to produce more volts. Enough to kill a human but just enough to stun the Boarbatusk long enough for us to get it back to the Bullhead and in a cage."

I looked down the barrel of the gun, "You wouldn't mind if I keep this after were done with would you?"

Glynda smiled at me, "Only if you promise to use it on Rodrick if he gets to wild."

"Oh come on! Now you're just picking on me for fun." Rodrick yelled at me as I chuckled.

I strapped the gun on my waist and we traveled for another few minutes, before coming upon the nest. There must have been at least twenty of these things! I shuddered at the thought of them tearing me up. I swallowed my fear and turned towards Glynda, "So what's the plan?"

Glynda pulled out her riding crop, "I shall create a distraction luring one of the Boarbatusk just outside the nest. Then you two move in and secure the package."

"You make it sound so easy." Rodrick said with fear in his voice.

I patted him on the back, "Don't worry, it's just like back home. Just a lot faster, you distract it while I stun it."

"I'm always the bait." Rodrick mumbled under his breath.

We both moved just outside the nest and waited behind the trees. Suddenly a large explosion went off startling both Rodrick and I. Before we could recuperate a Boarbatusk came charging out of the forest.

Rodrick cursed under his breathed and moved. "HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" Rodrick yelled waving his arms at the Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk eyes focused in on Rodrick and it kicked up some dirt. Its muscles leaned back and then charged forward. Rodrick quickly sidestepped the charging monster but the Boarbatusk simply turned and the boar tucked itself into a wheel and rolled at Rodrick.

Rodrick jumped backwards trying to escape but backed up into a tree, "If you're going to do something then do it now!"

I aimed downed my sights and held my breath. I pulled the trigger and felt the hundreds of volts leave the gun and connect with the Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk collapsed in front of Rodrick kicking its leg in the air as if stuck in some dream. Rodrick let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks man, I thought you were going to let it get me for a second."

"I was thinking about it but against my better judgment I helped you." I said with a grin on my face.

Rodrick sighed, "You know you keep treating me like this and one day, poof, I'll be gone."

I walked over to the Boarbatusk and grabbed it, "Yeah, yeah don't be but hurt about it, just help me out with this."

Rodrick grumbled over to the Boarbatusk and picked up the other end.

"Alright on three, ready? One… two… three!" I said lifting the Boarbatusk up.

I saw Rodrick struggle on his end, "This thing weighs a lot more than I thought it would."

"Stop complaining and more lifting." Rodrick pouted in response but still helped lift the boar. "Alright now let's head back to the bullhead."

After an agonizing ten minutes of carrying the Boarbatusk back to the ship, the cage that was sitting in the back of the bay where we had to put it in was quite intriguing as Rod didn't realize he was in the cage with it until he looked around that is.

"Mind helping me out here, buddy?" He asked though he knew that it would be so easy to just close the cage.

"Hmm...I am really tempted to just close this gate and see how long you last in there." Though I didn't want to fish him out of there so I had to pull the Boarbatusk back out as Rod came around to help me push the animal back in there.

"Wonder where tall, blond, and beautiful is?" I could only see this ending badly for him if she heard that.

"Now don't think about trying to flirt with her again, I mean as much as I like how you're being manhandled by a women you won't get any help from me."

"Come on you must at least find her attractive somewhere in that little hardness of a head." He gestured to his head. "And besides who wouldn't want a woman with those legs, I mean come on when's the last time you've seen a woman? I mean she looks like a supermodel compared to the women back home. All I am saying is that you might want to start thinking about getting out there again."

"Careful, if she caught you saying that… I will be there watching." I leaned back against the wall and saw Glynda behind him, 'Oh he's in for it now'.

"She's not here yet, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"I heard she beat a man to death with his own skull." I said over exaggerating.

"How is that even possible?" Rodrick said a tint of fear in his voice.

"That's what he said while he was getting beaten to death." I said trying my best to sound ominous. "Or worse she castrates you and then beats you to death with your skull."

"I think I like that option better don't you agree Rodrick?" Rod screamed as he turned around to see Goodwitch as she walked in, I barely contained my laughter at seeing Rod's face pale.

"You're on your own Rod." I'm starting to like this day, it's just full of surprises.

-Z-

The ride back was interesting to say the least; Rod for the most part was silent most of the way here. Not going to lie, I did feel a little bad for him; it's true that we haven't really seen anyone our ages in a long time let alone an adult. At least I had Kyara but he was on his own for a while, I can't imagine how lonely that must have been. Still if he doesn't calm down he's going to get his jaw broken or something.

As soon as we landed back at Beacon, Ozpin was there waiting for us, mug in hand, next to him was a rather tall man with large eyebrows and an even bigger mustache. The door to the bullhead opened up and Rodrick and I picked up the cage with the Boarbatusk inside.

We grunted all the way down the ramp and toward Ozpin who simply smiled when we dropped the cage in front of him. "There, one Boarbatusk still breathing… I think."

"Good job gentlemen, Ozpin did not exaggerate on your skills. You almost remind me of a young version of myself." The eyebrow guy said tapping the cage with his hand.

I looked toward Rodrick who shrugged his shoulders and then to Ozpin, "Um…. who is this guy?"

"This is Professor Port, one of our fine teachers." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

"Yes, I will be teaching you for the next four years. I can't wait to see your skills be put to good use, it almost reminds me of the time my grandfather gave me my first weapon and set me on the adventure that led me to becoming the local hero. It was a cold winter…. no wait it was a warm summer…. or was it fall? Regardless the smell of cabbages was in the air and-" Port was about to continue his elaborate story before Ozpin cleared his throat.

"You should probably get this back now, Port." Ozpin said motioning to the cage.

Port stopped his story and snapped back to reality, "Right, well I will see you gentlemen another time and can finish this story later."

Port picked up the cage by himself and walked off towards the inside of Beacon.

I was really hoping he didn't plan on finishing that story because I would not have the patience for it. I turned my heel and was about to head back home to check up on Kyara when I felt Ozpin's hand on my shoulder, "Just one more thing gentlemen."

I sighed, "What more could you want?"

Ozpin handed me a stack of papers, "Don't forget, you need a job to keep up appearances. These papers have job applications on them, you need to pick one."

I flipped through the papers, although I thought about what Rod would do for a job, "What about Rodrick?"

"He's going to get a job in the nurse's office, he has already told us about his medical experience and that would be the best fit for him." Ozpin said looking toward Rodrick.

Rodrick chuckled, "No complaints here, I can't wait to get back in the doctor's office."

I sighed and looked through the papers, "I'll let you know the moment I find one and hopefully close enough to school."

"Well don't think about it for too long, we need an answer before the end of the day." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

Ozpin turned toward Rodrick, "Now follow me Rodrick, you're getting to work right away. We are doing the last medical check for the new students and the medical staff could use some help finishing it up."

"Lead the way." Rodrick said with a smile on his face. Ozpin then lead Rodrick into the school leaving me with a stack of papers and a million questions to answer about my future.

-Z-

**(Rodrick P.O.V)**

"So all you're going to be doing is taking a blood sample and testing reaction time and eyesight. Simple." Dr. Edward said escorting me through the medical facility.

It sounded easy enough, "Alright let do this, so who do you have for me?"

Dr. Edward handed me several papers, "We're giving you three new students, Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester, and Lie Ren. Like I said just a few basic tests, you get ready and I'll send the first one in."

Dr. Edward led me to a small room where I would be performing the tests. He closed the door behind him and I immediately headed toward the rolly chair. If there was one thing I missed it was rolly chairs, I began to spin, and spin, and spin-

"Um excuse me?"

I fell out of the chair and on my face. I groaned and looked up to see a lanky blond kid in a hoodie, jeans, and what looked like battle armor strapped to his jacket.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Sorry about that, now who are you?"

"I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said trying to sound as cool as possible.

I gave him a skeptical look, "Do they though?"

"Do they what?"

"Do the ladies really love it?" I said trying to see how someone like him could be any kind of a lady's man.

"My sisters like my name, and so does my mom. So kinda?" He said like he wasn't sure whether to lie or tell the truth.

I sighed and pulled out his chart. I patted my hand on the small stool. "Well then Mister Jaune Arc, take a seat."

He nervously sat down on the stool as I spun my way to the cabinet and pulled out a syringe. I wheeled my way back to Jaune, "Alright, we're just going take some blood, do some basic reaction tests and then we're done."

Jaune gulped, "Um… do we have to take blood now?"

"You're not afraid of needles are you?" I said in a mocking tone.

My tone soon changed when he slowly nodded his head. I had met people who were afraid of needles and that was easily the biggest problem when it came to running these kinds of tests. Luckily I had a foolproof strategy for moments like this. "Is that Scarlett Johansson?" I said yelling and pointing at the wall.

Jaune spun around in confusion, "Who?"

I quickly grabbed his wrist and shoved the syringe in his largest vein.

Jaune let out a small cry of pain but before he could turn around I had already gotten all the blood I needed. I was just that good.

Jaune pulled his wrist back in pain, "What was that for?"

I emptied his blood into a small vial, "That was a little trick I learned in the marines. Look we're all done with that all we need to do is check your reactions."

Jaune gave me a confused look, "Marines?"

I waved him off, "Don't worry about it, now hold still."

I pulled out a small flashlight out of the cabinet and opened his eyes shining the light at his eyeball. He had decent reaction time, he could keep up with the light but wasn't anything special. I quickly rolled back to the cabinet and pulled out a little rubber hammer. I tapped Jaune's knee and again was not impressed, he was fairly average.

I noted the results on my paper and looked back to Jaune, "Anything you want to tell me before we hand this off to the head doctor and you start your first day."

"Nope, nothing at all." Jaune said in a calm tone, however when he responded I noticed his left hand slightly twitchy. People usually have these habits when they lie and it looks like he did too. To be honest I wasn't going to push him on it. If he was going to lie on a medical file it must be an important lie.

I got up from my chair and patted him on the back, "Well looks like I'll be seeing you on the first day of school."

"Wait, you go here?" Jaune said with confusion.

"Yup, going to be working in the medical facility and taking classes, so if you ever need any medical help just ask for Rodrick." I said putting Jaune in a small headlock.

"You won't tell anyone I was afraid of needles right?" Jaune said nervously said.

"I'll think about it." I let Jaune go, "Now tell the next person to get in here."

Next was Cardin Winchester, huge guy. Rather slow reaction time but the rubber hammer barely made him flinch which told me he either had a high pain tolerance or a lot of muscles in between his nerves and skin. Either way I do not want to get on this guy's bad side. After that was Lie Ren, he was kinda cool and by cool I mean he didn't even flinch when I took his blood. It's going to take a natural disaster for this guy to lose his cool. His reaction time was top rate this guy was not messing around, hate to see him in a fight.

I sent Lie on his way when Dr. Edward walked in, "Rodrick, could you do me a huge favor?"

I sighed, "What's up?"

"We had a larger amount of female students this time around and we weren't able to get to them all. Do you mind looking at one of them?" Dr. Edward said already putting the file on the desk.

I shrugged my shoulder, "Send her in."

Dr. Edward gave me a thumbs up and headed back out. You know, as much as it may seem like I am a flirt I take my medical career very serious, male, female, something else, I am going to treat it the same way I would treat any patient. However this girl was going to make my very serious medical career very hard.

She walked in and immediately sat down the seat. I looked at her file, name was Blake Belladonna and she had raven black hair. She had this weird outfit, it kinda looked like Glynda's outfit just more black and purple. She also had a large white thing covering her chest and a black bow on her head, seemed kind of fancy.

I spun toward her and smiled, "So Blake, we're just going to do some simple tests and then we can get you outta here."

She didn't respond to my smile. She didn't even say anything; I sighed and pull out a syringe out the cabinet. Taking her blood was easy just like Ren and she didn't even laugh when I told her about Jaune.

I grabbed the small rubber hammer and tested her reaction. She had amazing reactions, may be even better than Ren. Still that's not what caught my eye, when I hit her I swear I saw the bow move. I paid it no mind and continued on with the flashlight test. This time however I knew for a fact her bow moved.

I rolled back to the desk and looked at her file, "So Blake is there anything you want to say before we finish up here?"

"No." She said not even making eye contact with me.

"Perfect, just one more test. I'm going to need you to remove your bow." I said with a plan in mind.

She looked at me, actually making eye contact. "Why do I need to remove my bow?"

"I just need to make sure you're not smuggling anything dangerous into Beacon." I said rolling back to Blake.

"I don't feel comfortable taking it off." Blake said holding her bow.

"And I don't feel comfortable giving you a pass on these test without making sure you are clean. Unless you want more tests." Yeah it was mean but it was the only way.

She looked around the room and quickly got up and locked the door, "You don't tell anyone what you saw okay?"

I put my hand over my heart, "I swear on my mother."

She sighed and slowly undid the bow revealing a set of cat ears.

I snapped my fingers, "Knew it."

Blake gave me an annoyed look, "Knew what?"

"I knew you were hiding some sort of appendage under that bow." I said with a smug look on my face.

"How did you know?" She said with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Your bow twitched when I was performing the test, if you're going to hide those beauties I recommend you keep them under control."

Blake gave me a confused look, "You mean you don't have a problem with Faunus?"

I sighed, "Where I come from people were once put in chains just because the color of their skin. There is no way I am going to judge you just because you have an adorable set of ears on top of your head."

Blake seemed stunned for a moment and then blushed when she realized I called her ears adorable, "So you're not going to tell anyone right?"

"I promise, but what are you going to do about the blood?" I said pointing to the vial of her blood.

She pulled out another vial of blood, "I was going to swap it out later tonight when no one was looking."

I shook my head, "I'm not sure I can condone you faking medical recorders so for the sake of both of us I am going to pretend I didn't hear anything. However I am on a coffee break and if someone happened to change the blood vials on me when I was not looking that would be a shame."

Blake immediately got the message and swapped the blood vials, she was about to head out the door when she stopped. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; we finished your testing a few minutes ago." I said giving Blake a sly smile.

She smiled back and headed out the door. I leaned back in my chair and smiled it felt good to be the good guy.

-Z-

**(Christian's Pov)**

I internally sighed to myself as Rodrick and Ozpin left, while I had to take a bunch of paperwork back to base or home, I never called anything a home since it's just been a small base we just move into and move again. I probably wouldn't get used to learning again; hunting the Grimm wouldn't be easy either. Well as the old saying goes "work hard, play hard".

Good thing it wasn't that far. I started seeing more students on the way, though most didn't dress like it so I assumed they were all new here. Most of them just glanced my way which I didn't pay any heed to, I just continued walking. The wind picked up and I made sure my papers didn't fly off, though it would slowly narrow my options, I decided against it.

As luck would have it against me I turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone though I couldn't whom it was since I failed to hold my balance and fell to the ground and my papers began to get picked up by the wind.

"Oh crap." Well goodbye paperwork. I stood back up and looked at who I bumped into, it was a girl with hair as white as snow; as cheesy as that sounds it really was like snow, which kinda made me wonder if it was natural or was this girl just really stressed. Regardless she was wearing all white to match her hair with a skirt… really? She decided to wear a white skirt? Beyond that she also wore a white dress and boots that came up to her ankles. Oddly enough at the end of her skirt and dress there was this little snow pattern, as if the snow metaphor wasn't already being hit hard enough. The only thing that wasn't white was the color of her collar that she had popped up which was red.

"Sorry, for walking into you," I held my hand out for her to help her up but she got up quickly with a glare.

"Watch where you're going."

"I said I was sorry, jeez." I still admitted though clearly she did not take it to heart and still glared at me.

"Well sorry won't cut it do you know who I am?" I had no clue who she was of course, though it would probably get worse if I said no.

"Not a clue." I face palmed in my mind.

"You must be new here let me refresh your memory, I'm Weiss Schnee." The look she gave me was almost sinister as if I would suddenly expect to know her by name.

"Still don't know who you are." She started fuming, but she quickly calmed down though the glare was still there.

"Heiress, of the Schnee dust company."

Though I remembered reading about dust but still didn't know that she owned it or was the daughter of the company, I was about to reply but she cut me off, "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"No," I started, feeling a bit insulted I let it slide because of what she didn't know about what happened to me and the group. "Look I'm still sorry, but I have to go now I have to get a job somehow..."

A paper fell from above which I assumed must have been one of my applications but just before I could grab it Weiss quickly snatched it away.

"Hey! That's mine." I shouted but she quickly read it and started laughing which honestly started to creep me out a bit, "What so funny?"

"Oh nothing just this application for being a bodyguard."

"Hey, as long as I have a job I will only care that I make pay." She smiled as if there was more, which there was.

"Oh but did I forget to mention that it was for me."

"What!" She held out her hand and I snatched the paper and read it. Yes one of the lines said Guarding Weiss Schnee and a bunch of other stuff I didn't really care about. I looked back up to see smugness all over her face; I turned around to walk away "I think I'll find another job then."

"Oh, so you don't think you can guard someone like me? Are you not MAN enough to do it." I stopped in my tracks and looked at her as she was smirking at me.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked though irked at this.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." She was looking at her hands when she answered.

I was not going to let her question my pride so I took out a pen I had in my pocket and began writing the necessary information for me to start working for her. I gave the paper to her in which she read to confirm it.

"Excellent you start working for me in two days' time don't be late Redfield." and with that she went off leaving me with my thoughts.

"I let my pride get to me by a girl, great." Why do I care all of a sudden?

**Author's Note: Feel free to leave a review for us as we take our reviews very seriously and hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~RevengeS197 &amp; Datguy7788**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 4: Rod's Cycle is Broken

**(Christian's Pov)**

"So, Christian, did you leave the resumes back at the dorm?" Rod asked as we were heading towards the auditorium as many students were.

"Nah they all flew away," I said nonchalantly as we were nearing the entrance of the auditorium.

"What! How do expect to survive here if you don't have a job?" Rod panicked as he grabbed my shoulders which I currently shoved him off me.

"One, don't touch me; two, don't ever touch me." I looked at him with my stern gaze but I quickly relaxed and told him the last thing, "And Three I already got a job."

"Wait, what? You lost the papers though," one look at his face told me he was lost like a puppy...undead puppies.

"Well funny story actually, I may have bumped into someone that was looking to hire a bodyguard though how I got the job was from one of the resume which coincidentally she caught," _'as she tricked me into working for her'_ not that I would tell him that of course.

"Who are you working for?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." Rod stood there mouth agape though quickly changed to him grinning ear to ear.

"So what she look like?"

"Well, she clearly likes the color white considering her outfit was white as well as her hair." I never did have a clue what she wore but if I ever did describe her appearance it would be old terms.

"Was she pretty?" know I knew he was planning something not good.

"Rod, stop trying to hit on every girl you meet." I groaned, though he still kept that look on his face. Which I currently realized he was trying to hook me up instead, "No."

"Come on man, you need to start building relationships, can't be a loner for the rest of your life."

"I said no, and besides she's not my type." I stated though Rod was thinking before he snapped his fingers.

"I know someone that would be perfect for you." I groaned aloud as he continued, "I know this one girl I met almost like you, except she was nice and you're an ass"

"This is why you get your ass kicked, because of your mouth."

Rod scoffed, "Girls love my mouth, or something like that."

"Whatever, let's just get inside." As we entered many students were all around; Faunus and humans though each was separated in two groups while some were mixed.

"You would think they would have some seats for everyone here." Rod stated, "Then again it's only a speech."

"Considering you're a medic, you should have been use to standing up by now." We continued walking through the crowd of students to find a decent spot near the stage. Although we stuck with the crowd in the middle only for me to notice that we were next to my new boss (though that would be two days from now).

Weiss immediately saw me and turned, "Well, well, well. I had a feeling that you would hang out with losers but this is just too far." Weiss said a smile on her face.

"Is she talking to us?" Rod said whispering in my ear.

I sighed, "Unfortunately yes."

Rod looked around the room looking for something causing a confused reaction from Weiss and me.

"What are you looking for?" Weiss said in an irritated voice.

"You said he was hanging out with losers but the closest one I can see is in that far corner." Rod said pointing to a small student in the corner.

"I have to put up with this every day."

Weiss sighed, "I was talking about you idiot."

Rod gasped, "Surely such a beautiful mouth would not insult me so, but if your words are true let them strike my heart directly my dear lady." Rod finished with a sly wink.

"Dumb and a loser, you got it all." Weiss retorted.

"Come now, is there truly a need for such insults from a beautiful young lady. For one so pure and perfect like a snowflake surely we can speak civilly." Rod said adding a little bow at the end for flare.

Weiss face went red for a moment but she quickly snapped out of it and pulled out her weapon pointing it at Rod's throat, "Care to say that again?" She said inching the tip of the blade closer and closer.

"No mam." Rod gulped and put his hands up.

Weiss smiled in victory, "Good, now who exactly is this idiot?"

"He's Rod, don't get too close and please do not feed him." I said nudging him in the arm.

Rod sighed, "Come on! Is anyone going to be on my side for once?"

"Hey you, can we talk for a second?"

Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice. The voice seemed to belong to a rather buxom blond girl with a short brown leather jacket and brown shorts. Her hair was outrages longer than any other I had seen. She also flaunted her… natural talents as she did little to cover herself up. She also had these lilac colored eyes and I was starting wonder if that kind of color was natural. Trapped in her head lock was a smaller girl with black hair and what seemed to be a black and red dress? It was hard to get a good look at her. Still I was more worried about Rod, if he saw her he could finally break.

I turned my to Rod hoping he could keep his cool but instead I saw him lose it, he was standing there completely out of it. Eyes wide open and staring intently at the blonde it was like he was in his own little world. I sighed and smacked him on the head trying my best to snap him out it but he didn't even flinch.

I sighed and turned back toward the blond, "What's up?"

The blond marched up to us and let go of the girl trapped in the head lock and I got a better look at her. She was young, too young to be here by far. She had short hair with dark red at the ends of her and an oversize red hood and cape hanging of her shoulders. She kinda looked like what I imagined red riding hood would look like if she wore a black dress and skirt. What was really odd were the silver eyes, I mean it just seemed so out of place.

The blond gave me a warm smile and then turned to Rod giving him a confused look. She waved her hand in front of his face; he didn't react and continued to look at her eyes wide as dinner plates.

She looked to me with a bit concern, "Is he okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not sure, but don't worry about him. Can I help you?"

The blonde turned to Weiss, "Not you but her."

"Me? What could you possibly want?" Weiss said clearly annoyed.

The blond girl pushed the other girl forward, "I think you guys had a bad introduction, let's try this again."

The red girl weakly put her hand up, "Hi, name is Ruby Rose. Do you want to hang out, get school supplies or something like that?"

"Yeah and we can talk about clothes, and boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said pointing to a student who looked up at her in surprise.

Ruby's face lit up, "Really?"

In contrast Weiss face turned dark, "No. Now could you please leave me alone I have enough trouble without you hanging around me. In fact…" She turned to me, "You first job to keep her away from me."

I chuckled, "Not so fast, job doesn't start yet, can't boss me around yet."

"Oh, are you simply afraid then?" Weiss said trying the same tactic as before.

I knew what she was trying no way it was going to work twice, "Sorry snow white, that's not going to work this time."

Weiss seemed a bit confused, "Who the heck is snow white?"

Before I could answer Ozpin cleared his throat catching the attention of everyone in the audience expect for Rod who was still staring at the blond girl. Though the blonde tried to keep her focus away from him, I could still see the nervousness every time she glanced at him.

"I'll...keep this brief," he pushed his glasses up. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

'_This was surprisingly inspirational,'_ I thought to myself.

"But I look amongst you...and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

'_Putting it bluntly aren't we' _though I did agree with him, some teenagers use their energy on mindless necessities. Though living in a world where the dead roam can certainly change many people, I glanced at Rod still in his stupor, _'okay maybe some still stayed the same'_.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Very short 'motivational' speech indeed; Ozpin began walking off the stage as Glynda took his spot.

"You will gather in the in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." the crowd started murmuring to their groups.

"He seemed kind of...off." The blonde commented, though I completely agreed with her.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby continued, the second she said that a guy with blonde hair leaned in towards Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde you know."

I sighed, "I can tell where this is going and I have things to do."

"Like what?" Weiss said with a sneer.

"Important things come on Rod." I gestured for Rod to follow. I began to walk out and when I turned my head I saw Rod still staring at her. I sighed and walked back using the last resort, "Look Rod, Scarlett Johansson!"

Rod immediately snapped out of his trance and began to look around for her it took him a few seconds to realize where he was and then he saw the blond girl again. Instead of going back into his trance his face turned the deepest shade of red I had ever saw and he froze in place. He slowly made his way to the exit stepping very careful, once he was close he broke into a full sprint not even bothering to look back.

Everyone was confused and I knew if I stuck around we would play twenty questions not stop so I took the Rod approach and ran the hell out of their back to base.

I tried to catch up with Rod the moment he ran out but for the first time in his life he ran like he had a plan. Which made me assume that this was going to end badly; I saw him run into base, up the stairs and lock the door behind him. I knocked on the door, "Hey, do you want to talk?"

**(Rodrick's Pov)**

"Go away." I said in my sad little world.

"Come on buddy, can't we just talk?" I heard the door creak and assumed he was leaning in.

"Go away." I really didn't want to talk.

"Don't act like a little drama queen, come on out here." I didn't even want to acknowledge him.

For a second sadness turned to anger, "If you don't leave I will blow this place sky high."

"You wouldn't." He responded.

"Try me asshole." Yeah anger seemed reasonable.

"If you don't open this door I will blow it down!" The door would have been ash from the glare that he was probably doing.

I heard him take a few steps back before slamming his weight on the door which broke off its hinges.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Come one man, grow up."

I spun him around and got the most miserable face he could make. "How can I grow up? She was perfect and I had one job… She will never talk to me after I did that." He mumbled.

"It wasn't that bad." I could smell his lie a mile away.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at my head, "Just pull the trigger; I can't live in a world where the girl of my dreams thinks I am a freak or perv."

"Hate to break it to you but you kinda are already those things." He said unsympathetic.

I dropped the gun, "I just can't do it man, she has the looks that could kill a man. Specifically this man, I want to say something but just even thinking about her makes my mind go blank."

He laughed, "You are nervous around a girl? Come on man, you Rodrick. You went toe to toe with the scariest girl I know. Don't tell me little miss sunshine scared you."

He didn't get it, "Yeah well it's easy around girls like that, my dad taught me how but he said there would be a day when one girl would make you forget everything he ever taught me and that girl would be the girl of my dreams. He also said when that happened I only had one shot and I missed, it's over. Just dig a hole now."

He took his hand off my shoulder, "Well then looks like you lost, sucks. Still you know the battle just started right?"

I turned my head in confusion, "What battle?"

A wide grin cracked his face, "Your war for love just started and you lost the first battle get back in and win this thing!"

"That was so cheesy I could put it between bread and serve it." I sighed.

"Doesn't matter, Buck up boy you're one very lucky marine now get out there and go talk to her!" He picked me up by my feet.

"LET ME GO!" I said thrashing on the ground.

"Not until we meet that girl and you get to know her." He said dragging me down the stairs.

"I will pay you any amount of money you want to make this stop!" I said still thrashing.

He simply chuckled and continued to drag me towards the ballroom. "I'm pretty sure American money won't work here. And besides I want to at least know the girl that can make you act like this, I would pay to watch."

I sighed and stopped thrashing, I would need a plan.

Alright Step 1: Make a witty opening remark

"_Hey are you an angel because you are out of this world baby." (Sly wink)_

"_Oh, you're so dashing."_

Step 2: Get her name.

"_Hey why don't you and me get a little closer right now, give me the honor of knowing the name of this divine lady before me."_

"_Oh you know just what to say, my name is"_

Step 3: Arrange a date.

"_Let's go out somewhere. You, me, and a gorgeous sunset, you in? Actually don't answer I know the answer is yes." _

"_How could I say no? Of course!"_

Step 4: Umm…. I don't ever get this far. I need a better plan brain! Come on your dropping the ball!

"You know if you do manage to get the girl you might just a little more respect out of me." I heard Chris say.

"Really?" Respect from him is too good to be true because he doesn't tolerate me.

"Hell no, but you do get some points if you do." I could almost feel his eyes roll, "but first we need to get our sleeping equipment if we are sleeping in the ballroom."

This is going to be so much fun, just wait. Or I am going to die horribly, smart man bets on death.

-Z-

**(Christian's Pov)**

It was currently 2100 hours military time, though if you want me to be specific 9 pm. Rodrick and I grabbed our sleeping bags and entered the Ballroom though Rod was hesitant at first he managed to grow a pair and walked in with me. We set up our bag near a rather odd pair of guys one dressed in red pajamas and the other blue.

I looked around the room trying to find sunshine when I saw her. She was sitting next to Ruby who was obviously writing something. I jabbed Rod in the gut with my elbow, "Now's your chance."

He looked up at me meekly, "You know what? I think I am good, let's just go to sleep."

"I rather not, now get out there and get it done." I picked up Rod and dragged him over to sunshine and Ruby.

"Hello Ruby, sunshine. Meet my good friend Rod." I pushed him out from behind me, although I didn't factor in that Rodrick might actually be nervous as they wore Pajamas instead of the attire they had on before well mostly sunshine as she wore an Orange tank top and brown short, short's which would be suggestively alluring mostly Rod.

The girls gave him an odd stare which caused Rod's face to go red like a tomato, "Hello it is a very nice morning."

"It's night." Ruby responded in confusion, as I face palmed.

Rodrick Coughed nervously, "Of course, yes that is right you are very smart you sure are." Rod said fake laughing.

"Can we help you?" Sunshine said trying to figure out Rod.

"Yes you can, um… did you fall from heaven because your face shows it." I face palmed harder than I ever had.

"..."

"I meant um…. did you have a name because it would match you're um…. face?" Rod said hesitantly, before things could escalate further I decided to interrupt before things got awkward.

"Don't mind him he has a...uh, erratic tendency when talking to girls as you can see before you." _'So much for charisma'_ I thought to myself and decided a proper introduction, "Let's start again, hello I am Christian Redfield and this here-" I pulled Rod in with my arm around his neck, "-is Rodrick Collins and might I ask what your names are…"

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose, it's very nice to meet you," She waved her hand, as we looked at Sunshine for her name now.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long not Sunshine. I'm also Ruby's older sister." _'Wait, sister? They don't look like they were from the same family.'_

"I apologize if you don't look the part."

"Don't worry about it; we have the same father but different mother."

"Interesting, now I want to first apologize for Rod, he can be a bit… out there." I let Rod go give him a death stare. _'DO NOT MESS THIS UP!'_ Because if he did he would start moping and I will not hear the end of it.

I saw Rod close his eyes and take a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and he smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we can get to know each other better."

Ruby smiled, "Sure we can be friends."

"See now you got more friends so today was a win." Yang said giving Ruby a thumbs up.

"Yeah but what about Weiss, she counts as a negative friend. I mean I have Jaune but I barely know him." Ruby said in disappointment.

"I could not see how anyone could be rude to such a cute face, whoever this Weiss is she is clearly mistaken on whatever her thoughts of you are. You are nice, cute, and I bet you could make any day brighter just with your presence it is a true honor to meet you Ruby." Rod said giving Ruby a wink.

Ruby's face went red, "Um… thanks."

"So you got a thing for my sister hum?" Yang said narrowing her eyes.

"No, I am just pointing out her positive qualities which there are many. I'm sure you have just as many positive qualities if not more. I can't wait to get to know the two most beautiful sisters at beacon." Rod said with confidence. Had to admit when he wanted to he could just ooze charm.

Ruby's face went a darker shade of red and Yang laughed, "Well aren't you just honest. You got a mouth on you; hope it had better uses than that."

"Trust me Yang; I am not just skilled in this. If you ever have need for one of my many skills just let me know." Rod said giving a little bow.

Yang smiled, "I like you, just one piece of advice. My face is up here."

"You don't need to tell me twice, your face is just one of your attractive qualities I would not be hard pressed to not appreciate your face." Rod said letting the charisma all out.

"Not that this is exciting or anything but were gonna have to cut this short, come on Rod we should get some rest." We said our goodnights to the two girls who went off to talk to another girl; while we went to our own sleeping bags. Soon enough the sandman came early and darkness claimed us.

-Z-

_Screaming_

_Flesh being teared_

_Those demonic, soulless blue eyes_

_And the terrifying screech it made_

_Run..._

I awoke again with the same nightmare, sweat dripping down my forehead. Checking the time it was 1:26 in the morning, everyone was still asleep which was good enough for me. I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and moved through the crowd of sleepers, avoiding them was the easy part; the hardest was the fact that I could barely see anything in this room.

I made it to the balcony as I took a quick breath of fresh air; I leaned on the stone frame looking over the city. It was different for me, I haven't seen a good- no perfect view of a city since the apocalypse. Yet we adapt as we always do, the sound of the crickets chirping is also something I missed because they're 'so damn annoying'.

"Its late to be up at this hour isn't?" I jumped in surprise that I almost had a whiplash by looking at the person who spoke, I had my right hand behind my back almost grabbing my knife, 'What can I say old habits die hard when you're not in a zombie filled world'. As I got a better look at her as she was leaning against a wall, it turned out to be the girl that was reading the book from last night.

"God- it's not good to sneak up on people like that." I managed to relax a little bit more as I removed my hand away from the knife, I noticed she was amused by this but quickly hid it. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, because of someone's inability to keep quiet." She must have super hearing because she was across the room; no way could she have heard 'then again I tripped on the way here'.

"Well it couldn't have been avoided anyway," I agreed with her anyways. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Blake Belladonna and yours?"

"Christian Redfield, a pleasure to meet you Blake." I bowed my head; I went back to the perch and looked to the sky seeing the broken moon which was new to me. We stood there in silence until I decided go back to bed since we all have a long day ahead of us the morning, "Have a good night- or morning Blake."

"Goodnight," I quietly crept back making sure I didn't trip on the way, I lay back down and closed my eyes waiting for sleep, till I felt someone poke me on the shoulder.

"What?" I quietly hissed knowing who it was.

"Who's the girl you talked too?" I could practically hear the grin that grew on his face

"It's too late for this shit Rod go back to sleep." I turned to my side, to avoid looking at him.

"It's kinda hard not to when you tripped earlier."

"The only sound I made and you woke up from it?"

"Well it was loud." he stated but before I could silently protest someone else spoke up.

"I agree with that guy, you were loud." some guy spoke up and soon more joined in continued to say 'I was loud' or something, I just groaned and face palmed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we hope to hear any concerns of yours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 5: We All Fall Down

"Wake up Rod, time to get up." I pushed his shoulder as he just murmured some incoherent sounds so I pushed him again.

"Don't worry Yang I'll protect you from all the boys…" I held in my laughter before I tapped his arm to wake him up this time. He simply shrugged me off again, "What's that Yang? Of course I got more whipped cream." He mumbled.

Knowing I couldn't let this go on, though it would have been excellent to use blackmail later, I opened one of his eyes open.

"Rise and shine Cinderella." Rod just buried his head in the pillow.

"Five more minutes…" I managed to pick up his voice through the pillow which I took away from him so he could get up.

"Let's go get breakfast before the rest wake up and fill up a line." He grunted as his head hit the floor, mumbling something about me being a jackass.

"If you get up I promise only to only hurt you lightly. Promise and hope to die." I said crossing my heart.

He rolled over and yawned, "Fine, let's just get this over with I really want to go back to sleep."

"You realize that we have that big test today?" I said watching him lazily stand up.

"Is that today? Oh man, can't you just fail me now? I rather just watch." He said rubbing the dirt out of his eyes.

I kinda forget how hard it was motivate him when it involved work I was trying to think of something that didn't involve me beating him up when I noticed Yang and Ruby getting ready as well. "Well if you take this test you can show off to Yang throughout the time."

His eyes immediately shot open and he turned around to see Yang and Ruby, he smiled and waved. "Why didn't you tell me she was still here? Oh man, come on we got to go!" Before I could even respond he ran off down the hall.

I laughed, he didn't have a map and he was running around in his pajamas. I wonder how long it would take him to realize it; still it could be fun to watch.

Before I could get the video camera ready Ruby walked up to me in confusion, "Does he know where he is going?"

"Nope. Want to come along record him running around in his pajamas like an idiot?" I asked Ruby.

Her face lit up, "Just give me a few seconds; this is going to be great!"

I smiled and turned to Yang, "Want to come?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh yeah, let's get going before he gets too far."

We all smiled and quickly finished getting dressed running outside intent on finding Rod in his pajamas.

We looked around for a few minutes before I got a call I looked my scroll and saw Rod's new and rather dumb profile picture pop up. I hit the answer button and held it to my face, "What's up?"

"Umm….. I kinda need some help." He said through the other end.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Shhh, its Rod." I said telling Ruby to stay silent. I put the scroll back up to my ear, "What's wrong?"

"Some rather tough dudes want to beat the living shit out of me." He answered.

I sighed, looks like I was going to save his dumbass again. "Hold on were on our way."

"We!? No, do not bring anyone else; I'll look like a complete idiot." He panicked.

"You really don't need any help in that department. Fine, just tell me where you are." I said already readying for a fight.

"I'm near the cafeteria, and hurry I-HEY GET OFF ME YOU STUPID ASSHOLE; they are not going easy on me." He shouted.

I sighed and began making my way to the cafeteria.

As soon as I showed up I was treated to a real show. Rod was currently trying his best to fight off four other students at once. Sure he wasn't exactly winning but if there is one thing about Rod it's that he won't quit.

I ran up to one of the students and delivered a right hook on him.

Instinctively Rod got right behind my back as the three stooges who were still awake began to circle us.

"So what was it this time? You hit on someone's girlfriend." I chuckled.

"Please, I am beyond that stuff now, I got Yang." He responded.

"Yeah you sure do, hey left flank." Just as I predicted one of the stooges tried to take a swing at Rod from the left. He dodged the punch and then kicked him in the shin. I finished him off with a knee to the jaw.

"One down. Now you do realize that you are in your pajamas right?" I said laughing at him.

He looked down to see he was still in his pajamas. "Oh man, this sucks. First fight I get in and I am in my pajamas. I really hope Yang doesn't see this."

"Too late, man she's right behind you." I pointed to her which he spun around quickly to look hoping that she wasn't there. But she was there with her sister as well; who were currently laughing about this whole situation while Rod looked red as a tomato, the laughter was short lived though.

"I got the whole thing recorded Chris," Ruby stated as she gave me my scroll back as I chuckled.

"What!? Whose side are you on?" He shouted at me.

"Hey asshole! Don't ignore us!" One of the stooges said as he charged at us. Rod put his foot out which caused him to fall face first into the cement and I quickly followed it up by kicking in the back of the head.

"Rod you should know this by now, I am on the side that makes me laugh. At the moment you running around in your pajamas makes me laugh so you're out of luck." I said looking through the scroll video feed.

"Hey, no one ignores Cardin!" He shouted as he charged at Rod.

Rod sighed and spun around to meet his opponent. Rod wasn't strong but he wasn't as much of an idiot as he looked. He dodged a punch from Cardin and then grabbed Cardin's other arm. He quickly spun it around causing Cardin to lout a scream of pain as bone snapped. "Don't be such a baby, bones grow back." He said kicking Cardin in the face knocking him out cold.

He dug through Cardin's armor and produced a small leather book. He walked through the crowd of spectators and stopped in front of a girl with rabbit ears. "Here, I think this belongs to you." He said handing her the book.

"Thank you." She said quietly before running into the cafeteria avoiding the four students who just got their ass kicked.

"Man, when did being a hero come with such little rewards. I was kinda hoping for a kiss or something." He sighed.

"You? Kissing a girl? That'll be the day I shave my head and turn into a robot." I laughed.

"Well that wasn't too bad; you won some points in my book lover boy." Yang said giving Rod a thumbs up.

Rod eyes went wide, "There is a book? Oh man I got to get more points."

"Hey Yang? can you give him more points if he stays in his pajamas? It's really fun." I whispered to her.

"Way ahead of you." She responded. "Hey Rod, you can get more points if you stay in your pajamas, I love a man who is comfortable in his own skin."

Rod got down on one knee, "Just ask anything my lady and it is yours. Just make sure you right this stuff down because I'm not sure I could do it again."

Yang laughed and walked into the cafeteria, "We'll see."

Rod gave me a confused look, "What does that mean?"

I slapped him on the back, "Man you know nothing about women."

"I know plenty about them." he proclaimed, in which I snorted.

"Really now, name three things about them."

"Uh…"

"Exactly, now get back to the ball room and get changed already." I started pushing him until he finally ran. Now that the elephant is out of the room time to get something...to eat, I looked at the now full line of people getting their breakfast and I was in the back of the line, great.

It took a total of ten minutes just for me to finally pick what I wanted as I looked to see almost everything was gone, shit.

"I'm back now we can get some...food, what happened to the food?" he gestured to the now empty table.

"Just go get the canned beans." I sighed watching as everyone was eating pancakes, toast, or other types of junk food that they have here.

"Ah man do we have too, why can't we ask our friends to hook us up?" Rod tiredly asked before looking at the two sisters.

"Sure go ahead and ask if you want to, but you still have to get the beans for me."

"Why would I, I mean you can get them-" I interrupted him there.

"I can post the video of you in pajamas all over the internet." I taunted as I pulled out the scroll with the video that Ruby recorded.

"Okay, let's not get too hasty there. Why don't you stay here while I get the beans?" He fidgeted nervously before I responded.

"Hm...that sounds good to me." I put the scroll back in my pocket as he left, I looked around the table and notice one that was currently empty but had one person in it.

I walked towards the table Blake was currently sitting in and reading her book though she glanced up for a brief moment to look up at me. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"No, I don't mind," she answered, as I briefly sat down really did know why I would sit here, but if I don't say anything I might just shout 'I'm an idiot'.

"So Blake, I heard there were some rumors spreading about the initiation, care to tell me what it's about?" I asked just trying to start a conversation. She sighed as she put the book down and answered.

"Apparently on our initiation, teams will be formed," she provided.

"Interesting, thank you." not even a few minutes and the two sisters who were now apparently our friends took the seats next to us, Ruby at my left and yang sat next to Blake. I am beginning to see why I only keep a limit of one, but that was in the past for me and since the apocalypse happened I'm happy at least that there was company instead of the dead.

"So, you to know each other?" Yang asked though hiding behind a smirk.

"We met last night," I would prefer not saying it was when I woke everyone up though.

"Hey, where's Rodrick?" Ruby asked and now that Yang thought about it she wondered where he was too.

"Yeah, where is Rod shouldn't he be here with you?" Yang inquired, though already I inwardly grin, 'time to embarrass him'.

"He went back up to get his eyeliner he said it makes him look cool I believe or was it eyeshadow?" oh the look on their faces, especially the look on Yang's though she looked dumbfounded. I looked to see Rod coming from behind Blake and Yang, and with the can of beans, "Speaking of which, Rod I was just telling them a little about you."

The group soon looked at him though he didn't notice their expressions they held, "Oh really, was it about my stunning personality?"

"Nah it's about the eye-shadow you use," though before he could object to that, I carefully slide the scroll out only for him to see. I could see his eyes burning with anger but eventually complied and looked at the girls and by girls I mean Yang.

"Yes...that, I ran out yesterday and now I have to get more." He confirmed the statement with a forced smile, which only I picked up on.

"That's, uh interesting. We should get going for the initiation." Yang proclaimed as she moved to grab Ruby and quickly scurried off. This left me, Blake and Rod who was currently giving me a death glare.

"Oh come on, it was funny to me at least."

"Are you going to delete that soon?" I hummed in thought about his question until Blake spoke up.

"Delete what?" She asked already seemingly suspicious about what's going on; there was probably no harm in telling her anyways.

"It's just a recording of him in his pajamas while out in the open." I said trying my best not to laugh.

"You mean today when he was fighting those bullies with you?" She inquired.

"Yep, shame he had to be wearing pajamas, it could have been an epic video that was recorded, Oh well." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Still, blackmailing your friend isn't right." Blake defended.

"I think I'm going to cry." Rod said already tearing up, "I'm glad someone is on my side, and besides at least I helped that Faunus from being bullied."

"Bah, she would have been fine if she asserted herself and just kick that guy's ass." I received a stare from Blake while Rodrick, contemplated for a moment in thought.

"Would you have helped her?" Caught by surprise Blake spoke out.

"I would if I had seen it happen, I mean come on every school I've seen always have or has had a bully." I pointed out but still continued, "but this wasn't just bulling it is racism at its depth, I mean Faunus are people too, just with some animal anatomy in their blood."

"So, you're not against Faunus?" I noticed Rod looking away from the current situation which I would have to ask about later.

"No, Faunus's are good in my book except the bad ones I've read about, like the White Fang." She seemed to flinch a little barely though I had no clue maybe she doesn't like them entirely, or something.

"Oh, would you look at the time we have to go and get ready for the test. It was nice talking to you, let's go Chris. Like now. See you later Blake." Rodrick blurted out as he began to drag me from my seat.

"Dammit Rod, stop dragging me. I have legs you know." I shouted at him in anger as we exited the cafeteria.

"Sorry man but we are gonna be late if we don't hurry up." I was finally able to get up as he stopped before going any further.

"Fine." I gave a frustrated sigh and began moving at a quick space to the lockers, noticing most students were walking about from there, still I wondered how we'll be teamed up with.

I was about to take a seat when I heard a large metallic clang.

I turned around to see a blond student pinned to one of the lockers by what looked like a spear. "Sorry." Said a voice from across the room.

I watched as a red headed girl came up to take the spear and let the blonde student go. He groaned on the ground, he also kinda reminded me of Rod. I looked around to see Rod talking to Yang and Ruby and then back the blond student. I sighed and walked over to him offering him a hand up.

"Thanks." He said taking the hand.

"So want to explain why you got pinned to a locker?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well I was just talking to snow angel and she sicked one of her friends on me."

I scratched my head in confusion, "Whose snow angel?"

"You know, white hair, pretty face, nice legs. Weiss Schnee, angel of my life." He said nudging me in the arm.

I couldn't contain myself and started to laugh out loud. The entire room gave me confused looks before returning to whatever they were doing.

"Hey man don't laugh! It's not funny." He yelled at me.

I leaned over trying to catch my breath, "Listen I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the idea of Weiss Schnee being called an angel. You want my advice kid?"

"My name is Jaune, but sure give me your sage advice." He said frustrated.

"Don't even try. I have seen her type before; you want to stay as far away from her as possible." I said putting my arm around his shoulder.

He pushed my arm off, "You don't know her, and she is a perfect flower."

"Yeah this flower has a lot of thorns. Just stay away man, you'll thank me." I said trying my best to convince him.

"Well who else am I supposed to go for?" He asked.

I looked around the room trying to find his match. That's when I noticed the redhead from before looking at Jaune. I had seen the look before and I knew exactly what it meant. "Just look for red things."

"Red things? That doesn't make any sense." He said trying to figure out what I meant.

"You will when you're ready." I said looking at the red head.

Jaune scoffed, "Whatever. I'm not going to give up. An Arc never gives up!"

He marched off probably looking for snow white again. I laughed, he was a lot like Rod and he didn't even know it.

Rod walked up to me, "Hey, what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, just get ready." I said.

"Whatever hardass." He grumbled under his breath as we grabbed our gear.

-Z-

We took our spots on each pedestal which was eerily familiar somehow thought didn't know what. But I didn't stress about it for too long as both Ozpin and professor Goodwitch where off to the right side in front of the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin said with a sly smile. _'Cameras in a forest, as we have an objective almost like a game, reminds me of a movie I watched back then.'_

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda announced as she held her scroll. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion."

"So I guess we might probably be on different teams, aye Rod?" I whispered to him as he nodded, we listening attentively to the answer she gave next.

"Each of you will be given teammates. Today." She proclaimed; _'So were getting paired right now?'_ I thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." The Headmaster continued, though undoubtedly causing a few students to mumble. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

As soon as he said that a small amount of students start commenting about that statement, which ceased as the Headmaster spoke up again before things could be taken further.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Which Rod and I looked ahead; seeing the dense forest that could be filled to the brim with Grimm. "You will meet opposition along the way; do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"Like that will happen, compared to back home this will be a cakewalk." oh, how much he would regret those words, but I nodded to him hopefully I didn't jinx myself from it.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene; you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics."

'_Reminds me of that one movie, Indiana Jones'_ and seeing the smirk that Rod had must mean he thought about the same thing. But then again he was probably thinking Tomb Raider, which we saw when we found a nice home to camp in and watched it that one time.

"Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" I noticed Jaune raising his hand at this but Ozpin paid him no mind. "Good, now take your positions."

I took my stance holding my AN-94000 in a more neutral position as Rod held his Agarthan Reaper in pose like he was a badass, which he wasn't. But before I could think as to how to get down the cliff I was launched into the air.

"It's a damned trample steam!"

-Z-

**(Rodrick's Pov)**

'_FUCK! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

I soared through the air flailing about trying to get myself stable.

Please don't vomit, please don't vomit, please d-. I then threw up what I had for breakfast, dinner the night before, and whatever was left in stomach. Okay, I just need a plan.

I looked around my surrounding trying to figure out what to do. Everyone else seemed to be taking this very calmly. Ruby already landed and Weiss was simply falling down perfectly calm. Yang on the one hand was excited as she soared through the air hollering. Man, that's why I love her; I mean she had no fear, if I survive this I am going to go on a date with her. Wait… what am I doing! I am going to die!

I don't want to die! I have so much to live for. Like… well… crap. I have so much I could live for! Alright Rod buddy, just stay calm. Think this through. I can't land, that is a given, maybe I could ask for help. I noticed a red headed girl throw a spear and I heard a distance, "Thank you."

I was going to ask her for help! SHIT! I AM GOING TO DIE! I closed my eyes trying to think pretty thoughts as the ground got closer until I felt a sudden gush of wind behind me. I turned around to see a GIANT BIRD! It was flying right for me. I quickly dug into my bag trying to pull out the Galvaknuckles. Unfortunately I dropped the only pair I had.

I fumbled through the air as I tried to grab the falling life saver as the bird got closer. I made a quick move and grabbed the Galvaknuckles just as the bird was striking distance away. I swung my fist in the bird's eye just as it was about to close its beak on me. The bird shrieked in pain as I grabbed one of its feathers hanging on for dear life.

I hung unto the feather while the bird that was trying to eat me only a few moments ago forgot about me. I looked around from my vantage point to see the endless forest beyond me; the bird flew around for a bit trying to find prey while I tried to figure out a way to get off the bird without dying.

I was about to consider jumping off when a large pillar of flame erupted right next to me. The fire slightly burned the bird which caused it to shake around. I felt my grip on the bird slowly loosen, and finally I fell.

I fell, my back to the ground. To be honest I didn't want to see the end. I heard commotion below but I couldn't bring myself to look. It just felt so… odd. I was always knew I was going to die but by falling of a giant bird and into a forest filled with monsters was not on the top of my list. Oh well, I lived a good life. Saw some stuff, meet some people, did some things. I just hope no one forgets me.

I closed my eyes ready for the sudden pain and the infinite blackness. The odd thing was I felt the pain but I was still breathing. I tried to move my head when I noticed I landed in something soft.

I opened my eyes to see I had fallen on none other than Yang. My face went red was I quickly got up and dusted myself off. "IamsosorryYang, !"

Yang groaned and pulled herself up, "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

I could hear someone behind me chuckling. I turned around to see a pile of dead Grimm and Blake laughing.

I sat down for a moment to catch my breath; this was way too much to handle all at once. Blake walked up to me and sat down, "So? Want to talk about it?"

I buried my head in my shirt, "Not really."

Yang walked up behind me and patted me on the back, "So lover boy, want to tell me why you landed on me? Or did you plan that?"

My face went red again, "I swear I did not plan to land on you. I totally respect your personal space; I would never get that close if you didn't want me too."

Yang laughed, "Look you, all flustered and red. It's kinda cute."

My face lit up, "Really?"

"Only a little bit. Now come on, if you want to explain what happened you can talk about it on the way to the temple." Yang said pointing in the direction of the temple.

I shook my head, "Wait, what about partners. I mean I saw Yang but what about Blake?"

"You're too late lover boy, Blake and I met up first." Yang said putting her arm around Blake's shoulder.

I kicked some dirt, I was kinda hopping to team up with Yang but I am glad to just be alive. I sighed and pulled out my Agarthan Reaper. Yang eyes lit up when she saw it. "Hey what the heck is that?"

"Oh this? Just something I brought from home, it's called the Agarthan Reaper. Full auto and packs one hell of a punch." I said striking a bit of a pose.

Blake looked at my weapon, "Are you sure? I don't see any kind of dust chambers."

Before I could answer an Ursa came crashing out of the forest. I lined up the shot emptying half the clip into the Ursa's head. The Ursa dropped dead and I walked up to its body kicking it in the head to confirm the kill. "Trust me on this." I said grinning.

"Alright, alright. Don't let it go to your head." Yang said putting me in a headlock. "Let's get going, I'm worried about Ruby."

Yang let me out of the head lock, "Whatever you request of me my lady. Point me in the right direction and I will do anything. Just nothing with polar bears, those things creep me out."

Yang smiled and began to run into the forest. Blake quickly followed up by passing me and giving a slight smile. I sighed, I hate running but hey, at least I get to run with two beautiful women. I hope Chris is having a good time. This kinda thing seems right up his alley.

-Z-

**(Christian's Pov Earlier)**

You know I have never liked heights; I'm mean sure four to five stories high I can handle. What I cannot handle is the fact that I was launched from the platform and into the air and I didn't even bring a parachute. I glimpsed behind me to see the rest of the students whom followed suit, Rod of course was screaming and the rest took an air stance. Well it was obvious what was supposed to happen although I should have told Ozpin we aren't like other humans here that have Aura.

But focusing back to my predicament which I wasn't worried about since because back home, or should I say Hell? Anyways, strange shit happened and I somehow gained a special power if you will, but that's a story for another time. I looked to where I was going to land and noticed that the area held a pack of Beowulf's and took action.

The Grimm were hardly aware of the situation that was about to transpire as I landed on my stomach which triggered a force of energy that blew the wolf's away and into a daze. I stood back up and began to fire my Rifle at the beasts, the first was down with seven shots to its chest, the next one got out of its daze and began charging at me. I pulled the trigger releasing ten bullets; several of them skid off the bony face while one penetrated through the eye, which caused the Grimm to run around in a rampage. I evaded the swipe that was aimed for my head as I rolled underneath it and began unloading the other half my clip at its exposed back killing the Grimm. The last one was currently sneaking up from behind as I swerved around aiming my rifle pulling the trigger only to hear an audible _'CLICK'_.

"Shit." The Beowulf landed a swipe on my chest as I was flung back, the damage was avoided with Jug, but even Jug wouldn't last forever. I grabbed my pistol from its holster with my right hand and held the Galva's with the left, the beast charged at me again trying to take a swipe at me though this time before it could get closer I socked it under its chin as electricity poured into the now whining Grimm while backing off and took my chance and fired two bullets one cracking the bone and the other went through the front and back as I saw a red mist poof from it.

With that finished I put my two weapons away and walked to where my Rifle was and picked up, I dusted it off and began my trek through the forest of infested Grimm. Hoping to at least to find a partner if not Rodrick would have to do. After five minutes of walking, I walked into a clearing which wasn't big but didn't matter and continued. The area around me seemed quite not even a sound which bothered me.

"It's quiet, too quiet." A fog appeared from the ground which I couldn't see through and heard an all too familiar cackle.

'_FeTch ME hIS SoUl.'_

That was all I needed to know as I heard the sound of electricity crackling and an insidious roar. I reloaded my weapon and began to aim in the direction of where that came from. I could hear the thumping as it jumped from behind, bringing my rifle to bare I began taking pot shots where it should be. I didn't hear anything else maybe I killed it…though the fog is still here, I looked around to see if it was still around only when I do I see it jumping mouth wide going for my head but luckily I ducked before making a run for it hopefully it would follow me from behind to lessen the risk from it jumping in from my sides.

I could see the outline of the forest again but before I went in I turned around only to see that the fog dissipated and the crawler gone. At first I thought I was seeing things, but it felt too real not to be made from a hallucination. First thing I do is checking the feed from the cams that Ozpin said were in the forest to track our progress.

I began backpedaling to make sure that I was in the clear until I came across Jaune and the red hair girl that was with him, as I approached them still not letting my guard down. The two looked at me though noticing the concerned look that were directed at the three claw mark on my chest, which currently took a red hue though no blood coming from them.

"Whoa Chris what happened to you?" Jaune asked as they jogged up to me.

"I ran into a pack of Beowulf's one almost clawed out in my chest but I beat' em" I decided to leave out the Zombie induced hallucination before I could confirm it. I looked to the red head again which is the one I saw and told Jaune to look for though I doubt he realized I meant her. "And who are you miss?"

"I'm sorry; I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Hello."

"I'm Christian Redfield, pleasure." I offered my hand as she grabbed it, before breaking off. "So you wouldn't mind if I tagged along until I find a partner would you?"

"Not at all, besides its much better sticking together then going off on your own." Pyrrha accepted, though I had to hold a snort to that statement, _'I've been through worse by myself'_ I thought even if it was only temporary with my sister.

"Alright let's go." Jaune stated as we began to follow.

-Z-

**(Rodrick's Pov)**

"So got any hobbies?" I whispered to Yang as Blake scouted ahead. We had found the temple but Blake insisted on looking at it first to make sure it was clear of enemies. Right now Yang and I were sitting in a tree keeping lookout. To be honest, all those kids who taunted me with the kissing in a tree song, they clearly never kissed a girl in a tree.

"I don't know, I like to shop." Yang said looking around.

I crossed my arms, "You know, you should trust Blake. I'm sure she is fine, she is a big girl. She can look out for herself."

Yang sighed, "It's not her I am worried about. I haven't seen a trace of Ruby yet. I am started to get worried."

"You know, I hate to ask but just how are you two sisters? I know you said you had the same dad but what about your moms?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about my mom. Ruby's mom on the other hand, she was like super mom. She was there for us whenever we needed her, she made cookies, tucked us in at night, even took me out shopping for new dresses." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Wow, sounds like an awesome mom. I'd love to meet her." I said imagining Ruby's mother in my head.

"That might be a problem." Yang said silently.

"Wait? Is she... oh I get it. Sorry I brought it up." I said regretting bringing the topic up.

"Its fine, you didn't know. As much as I like to talk about me, I am a bit curious. I know almost nothing about you. So tell me about yourself." Yang asked.

Mental fireworks went off; this was the perfect opportunity to bond. I cleared my throat ready to tell my story. "I was born-"

"Hey, it's all clear." Said a voice behind me.

I jumped five feet in the air and fell down the tree to the hard ground. I groaned and pulled myself up to see Yang and Blake drop down laughing.

"You should have seen your face! It was so funny!" Yang said in between laughs.

I could see Blake smirking in the corner. I sighed, "Yeah, that was funny. Painful but funny."

Yang smiled, "At least you're a good sport. Listen we may not have time for your life story but just one question."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Go for it."

"Any family?" She asked.

That was my trigger. As soon as she finished my vision began to fade, sounds bombarded my head. Images flew past me, blood, terror, and a memory I thought I had burned long ago. I blinked and looked down at my hands. My hands were stained red with fresh blood. I began to shake violently the memory tearing me up. The body, the blood, and all the screaming. Oh god, the SCREAMING! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAK-

"ROD! Get ahold of yourself!" Yang screamed at me slapping me in the face.

I snapped back to reality and I looked at Yang and gave her a weak smile, "Oh, sorry about that."

"What happened, you started to scream about blood? What happened?" Yang asked me.

"Oh it's nothing, promise." I said my eyes dropping.

Yang brought me in for a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

A tear streamed down my face, "It's fine. I'm fine. I think?" I whispered.

Yang let go of the hug, "Let's just get back to the mission alright?"

I blinked and picked myself up, "Yeah, the mission. That's what matters."

Yang gave me a warm smile and began to head towards the abandoned temple. Blake put her hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I laughed dryly, "Are any of us?"

Blake nodded and began to head towards the temple with me right behind her.

We walked toward to the front of the temple to see several pedestals, each one holding a chess piece. Yang walked over to the pillar with the white knight. "Hey look, a cute little pony."

She picked up the piece and admired it. "What do you think Blake?"

"Sounds good to me." Blake turned back to the forest, "That was easy."

I laughed, "Well this place was easy to find, not like you could get lost or something."

-Z-

**(Christian's Pov)**

After what seemed like hours of walking in this forest we've managed to stumble across a cave. We entered it from the right. Jaune and Pyrrha next to each other while I watched from the rear, Jaune soon spoke up.

"Think this is it?"

"It wouldn't hurt to find out." I concurred completely disregarding the paintings on the wall. Jaune meanwhile was making a torch while we waited. I was thinking about what happened I mean, this was big and if** they** followed us then that's a problem.

"Now were going to need a light source." I snapped out of my thoughts before turning to the dark cave. Jaune grabbed a branch and lit it on fire.

"Alright, lead the way I got our six." I said pulling out my Sassafras and got behind Pyrrha.

"Six what?" Jaune asked heading into the cave first.

"He means six as in behind you." Pyrrha explained to Jaune.

Jaune thought for a moment, "Oh, like he was going to watch my back. Why didn't you just say that?"

I had put Rod on the end of the idiot spectrum; the spectrum now ends with Jaune.

I nudged Pyrrha, "So do you know what we are looking for?"

"I believe we are looking for chess pieces as they are sometimes used to determine teams." Pyrrha answered.

I looked around the dark and damp cave and then gave Pyrrha a glare, "I don't think we would find any kind of chess pieces here."

Pyrrha shrugged, "I know, but I want to see where Jaune is going with this."

I sighed, I hated when people did everything they could to try to get their crush to notice them. Just say you like them! It's that easy. "Listen, I rather not be suicidal today, so when you're done playing explore let me know."

"Hey Jaune, I think I heard a noise. I am going to investigate." I shouted at him.

Jaune looked back, "I didn't hear anything."

"Better safe than sorry. When you find the relic give me a shout. Be right back." I said already backtracking out of the cave.

I made it out of the cave without any indicates and looked at the forest. A few days ago I would have killed anyone to be safe from those flesh sacks but, I still can't get away. It just wasn't enough, it never is. You run and run and then when you think you are safe, that's when they drop the bombs.

I leaned against a tree, and began to clean my gun. I sighed, maybe I should just go. Take Kyara and just head out of the city. I could keep her safe, away from all these people and prying eyes. Rod would be sad but he has enough girls to distract him. I was wrestling with this thought when I heard a high pitch scream.

I locked my gun and ran towards the entrance of the cave.

"PYRRHA ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted into the cave.

I heard a large rumbling from the inside of the cave. Then the screams became more frequent as the rumbling got louder and louder. That's when I saw Pyrrha dive out of the cave.

I helped Pyrrha up, "What happened?"

Before she could answer a massive creature smashed the entrance of the cave. It looked like a giant scorpion, it was all Blake and its stinger was a bright yellow. It had the same bone mask as the other Grimm. If I remember correctly this was a DeathStalker and dangling from its stinger was none other than Jaune.

"It's not the relic!" Jaune shouted while he dangled off the stinger.

"No shit!" I looked down the sight of my Sassafras and fired bullet after bullet at the creature's eyes. It blocked my bullets with its claws and then swung its massive claws at Pyrrha and me.

I dodged the claw just in time and put the Sassafras away to switch to something more effective. I pulled out my Dystopic Demolisher while Pyrrha pulled out what looked like a spear and a small shield.

I was about to fire a round at the DeathStalker when Pyrrha grabbed me and started to run.

"We can't risk it. We might hurt Jaune." Pyrrha said while we ran from the creature.

"Tough shit. He shouldn't have not gotten into that situation." I yelled at her while he ran.

She shot me glare which caused me to sigh, "Fine, do you have a plan?"

"We need to get to a clearing. We should head to the temple and once we are in the clearing we can find a way to get Jaune down safe." Pyrrha said while we ran.

Before we could react the DeathStalker cocked its tail back and then launched Jaune towards the temple.

"HELP ME!" Jaune shouted as he sailed in the air.

I chuckled under my breath, "That solves one problem."

We continued to run, dodging the DeathStalker's stinger and blows from its claws. We were nearing the temple and I could hear several voices. I ducked under a branch and then slide under a fallen tree. I slide into the clearing only to have the DeathStalker destroy the trees behind me causing Pyrrha to trip and fall.

I picked myself up to see Rod, Blake, and Yang.

"Rod?" I said staring at him.

"Chris?" He responded.

"Chris?" Yang asked.

Out of nowhere Ruby dropped down next to Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang said giving her sister a hug.

"Yang!" Ruby said returning the hug.

"Nora!" An orange haired girl said out nowhere.

"Nora?" I asked.

"Nora." Rod said pointing to the orange haired girl.

Yang then erupted.

"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS!" She shouted.

I quickly jogged up to the group with a boy with black hair and a pink highlight behind me. We stood there for a second catching our breath before Pyrrha came crashing down in front of us.

"Great, now we can all die together." Yang said cheerfully.

"Can we hold off on the death thing?" Rod asked.

I scratched my head in confusion, "What is going on? Where did you come from Ruby?" I looked behind me to see the orange haired girl about to grab my Dystopic Demolisher. I slapped her hand away, "And who is this?"

"Quick rundown. This is Nora; she came crashing out of the forest riding on an Ursa. I was riding a Nevermore and then Ruby and Weiss jumped on it. Ruby jumped down and I think it wants to kill us now. Also that guy is Ren." Rod said pointed to the guy next to me.

"Hi." He said giving me a quick wave.

"Help me!" Came a voice from above.

We all looked up to see Weiss hanging of a giant bird.

"I told her to jump." Ruby stated.

"Not sure that is helping her right now." Rod commented.

Before we could do anything Weiss let go and started to fall.

"And she is falling." Blake stated coldly.

Out of nowhere Jaune jumped out of a nearby tree and tried to catch her. Time slowed for a moment as Weiss fell in Jaune's arms.

"Just, dropping in?" He asked her with a sly smile.

Weiss blushed for a moment but just like that classic cartoon time caught up with them and they fell to the ground as Weiss landed on Jaune's back.

"My hero." Weiss stated coldly, checking her nails.

"My back." Jaune groaned from the ground.

"So do we have a plan?" I asked as the creatures slowly started to pick up our scents again and slowly inched towards us.

As if fate wasn't already trying to kill us a large roar echoed through the forest. Within minutes four creatures of Grimm came out of the forest, If Rod and I hadn't been used to seeing strange things we would have shat ourselves from seeing an almost real life dinosaur. Three Bone Jockeys were snarling at their next meal as well as the one that led, a T-Rex or as this place calls them Grimm Tyrants.

Ruby grinned and pulled out her huge weapon, "Don't worry, I got this!"

She charged forward not afraid of the monsters in front of her.

Yang stretched her hand out to grab Ruby, "Ruby wait!"

Rod got in between Yang and Ruby at the last second, "Wait." He pointed to Weiss who was now covering Ruby. "Let her lead this charge. Let her prove herself."

Yang sighed and then cocked her weapons, "Alright, you got a plan then."

Rod scratched his head, "Well, we can divide and conquer. You, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake can take that nevermore. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora can take the DeathStalker. Finally, Chris and I can take that Tyrant and its lackeys."

I sighed and slapped Rod on the back of the head, "That is a terrible plan."

Rod rubbed his head, "Well, my ideas haven't gotten us killed so… better than nothing."

I sighed and reloaded my weapons, "Let's just get this over with." I turned to the Tyrant and the other Grimm. "CHARGE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as all of us charged at the Grimm.

We all took on targets and Rod and I stepped in front of the massive Tyrant.

"I have another plan." Rod said under his breath as drool dripped from the creature's mouth.

"What?" I said already lining up my sights.

"Call the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Tell it that it has a new job." He chuckled pulling out his Porter's X2 Ray Gun.

I glared at him, "That's how you want to go out? With that?"

"Not my best but better than nothing. Get ready." Rod pulled out a monkey bomb from his bag.

He wound the bomb and threw it at the ground in front of the Grimm. The bone jockeys immediately attracted to it, absorbed in the monkeys little cymbals. The tyrant was not amused however and let out a massive roar.

"Go!" I shouted pointing at the massive beast.

Rod moved first firing the entire clip of hot energy into the creature's left foot. I pulled out my Dystopic Demolisher and fired all the grenades into the Grimm's right leg. The Grimm roared in pain as it toppled over to the ground trying to take a bite of Rod on its way down.

Rod was less than happy that a tyrant had just tried to make a meal out him and he rushed forward fired round after round into the creature's face.

"TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!" he shouted as he fired into the creature's bony face.

The tyrant let out a massive roar picking itself back up and knocking Rod into one of the trees with its massive tail.

I aimed down the sights and fired at the Grimm's open mouth shoving all the grenades down its mouth.

Just as the last grenade found its way into the tyrants mouth the monkey played the last beat from its cymbals and the grenades and monkey exploded in perfect unisons. The bone jockeys stained the surrounding area red with guts hanging from tree limbs. The Tyrant once massive and powerful was now a headless sack of flesh. Its body swayed from left to right until it toppled right on top of me.

I tried to move out of the way of the falling body but my foot got stuck on a fallen arm. I tried to pull my leg out using all my strength but it wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes trying my best to prepare for the impact when I felt a quick shove.

I opened my eyes to see that Rod had pushed me out of the way only for the massive body to land directly on him.

"Damn it Rod, no need to show off." I cursed under my breath.

_(20 minutes later)_

Ruby looked around at the now destroyed forest littered with guts and limbs. "Wow, you guys really did a number on these Grimm." Ruby said exhausted from her battle.

I pulled a small flash out of my jacket, "Yeah, it was messy but got the job done."

Just then Yang walked up covered in blood and scratches, "Hey where is Rod?"

I pointed to the massive body of the Tyrant and took a drink from my flask.

Yang scratched her head, "Where? I don't see him."

I wiped my mouth, "I told you, he got crushed by the Tyrant."

"Really funny, now where is he?" She said coldly.

"Give it a moment." I said looking at the body.

Yang lifted me up by my collar, "Are you telling me you just left your friend to die?"

"Well, not really friend more like forced companion and no, I didn't leave him to die." I said pushing her hand away.

"You left your friend get crushed and you haven't even lifted a finger!" She said screaming at me.

I looked back at the body and sighed, "Three, two, and one."

"What are you talking about?" Yang said confused.

Right after I finished counting three energy blasts bursted through the Tyrant's body. From the gaping hole crawled out none other than Rod.

He rolled out of the hole and unto the ground, "Hey, does anyone have any water? Or whisky? Or candy? I could really use some energy." He stated out of breath.

Yang ran up to Rod and helped him up, "What happened?" She asked perplexed.

Rod pulled out a small empty syringe, "This stuff lets you get up from basically anything. Takes a while though and I only got a few."

Yang smiled, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

Rod blushed, "Glad to be of service."

I sighed and put my flask away, "Can get a move on? We got injured."

Rod raised his hand, "Just one question."

I sighed, "What?"

"You owe me." He stated.

"That's not a question." I responded confused.

"Exactly, you owe me now." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Whatever, let's go already."

**And that's a rap folks, this month has been hectic considering it was testing month and my Birthday was two days ago. So I apologize I couldn't get this to you sooner. We'll see you next time have a good time.**

**~RevengeS197 &amp; Datguy7788**

**P.S. I also will be busy this month since its graduation/prom any ways just to let you guys know, later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 6: Arrangements

Already many thoughts were flowing around Chris's mind, he shook his head as he and Rod neared the Headmaster's office. Suffice to say he may need to keep Kyara near him for now, Rod knocked on the door.

Glynda had opened the door having on a professional demeanor she stepped aside, "You're late."

"We know Rod just had to do a few things, like finding his brain." Chris tried to light up the mood as the two entered.

"Well excuse me for talking to the ladies; we can't all be stick in the mud who doesn't know how to talk to girls." Rod said with a grin.

"I had to pull you away cause you were making a fool out of yourself." The two sat down in the two chairs while Glynda just hovered on the left side of the desk near Chris. Ozpin all the while came strolling in with his cane and his signature coffee mug.

"Boys, after showing your skills on the field you have shown not only that you can work with others but you've shown you can handle anything yourselves..."

"I'm sensing a but here." Rod stated slightly giggling to himself, receiving a glare Goodwitch but Ozpin had the same stoic gaze and continued.

"But, I see two students bickering with each other and not only that but your lack of care for one another. Rodrick you have shown that you can be trusted if not slightly by risking your life to save Christian from being crushed. It shows a deep compassion for your comrades but we cannot have someone become that reckless with their own life. Chris on the other hand is strong headed and cares for himself."

The air seemed to be stale around Chris as he was already seemed to be holding down his anger.

"As for you, Christian, you seem too loose when you're with Rodrick. But going over the fact that you seem to do well when working with others besides him. You are a clear leader and know how to inspire others. You know how best to work as an individual rather than a team. I deem that it would be necessary to separate the two of you and put you on separate teams."

This seemed to cool down Chris but also noting that Ozpin has something else to add.

"Rodrick," Rod looked to Ozpin. "You will be joining Team RWBY and Christian will be joining Team JNPR. Note that since this will be a group of five, the dorms I've prepared will be next to each other meaning that since Christian has taken a position as a bodyguard for a Weiss Schnee this means that you will have to tolerate Rodrick during this time. Failure to do that… would not only end a good cover for you but cause more tension amongst you and your peers. So until the arrangements are built you must continue to live together." Ozpin said taking a sip from his classic mug, while Chris felt like he was being scolded.

With so much Chris had to put up with his anger increased but realized it would be wasted by arguing with someone who was right and who had helped him in their time of need. _'Do it for Kyara' _he thought if worst comes to worst then well...

"Do you accept these arrangements Christian?" Chris didn't realize he was given a choice in the matter but without a second thought he reluctantly agreed.

"I...accept these arrangements." Ozpin smiled before handing over their two keys for the Dorms on Amethyst section.

"Have a good evening then." With that Rod and Chris stood up and headed for the door that Glynda held open for them.

"That could have gone worse." Rod said putting his arm around Chris's shoulder.

"That was terrible. Not only do I still have to deal with you but I also have to keep up with that dumb job."

Rod sighed, "Why are you so uptight man? Why can't you just relax for a second and enjoy life."

"I'm sorry if not all of us can be carefree idiots like you. Some of us have people we have to watch out for. Some of us are responsible adults who are tasked with greater things than chasing skirts and complaining." Chris said pushing Rod off of him.

"Hey, you need to stop right there before you are going to say something you are going to regret."

"What could I possibly regret saying to an idiot? It's not like you have any real problems. Just go on with your little life and leave me and my family alone."

Rod narrowed his eyes, "You know, some people act like assholes because they have had a hard life. Some people are put under a lot of pressure. Then there is, you; some who thinks that if they don't have a hand in everything then it is all going to collapse. You can call me an idiot all you want but at least I know how to live."

Chris clenched his fist in anger and with one powerful strike he knocked Rod in the face. Rod looked at Chris, a stunned expression on his face. He looked at him and then glared at Chris his eyes burning with fire. "FINE! YOU WANT TO BE A SAD OLD MAN THEN GO FOR IT! IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME THEN NEVER, EVER, COME NEAR ME OR YANG AGAIN! IF YOU DO I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I DO WHEN SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE GETS IN MY WAY!" Rod turned heel and walked to the RWBY dorm flipping me off the entire way.

Chris looked at his fist and then to Rod walking away. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the docks. Grumbling under his breath, it was true. He really did want to relax but he couldn't afford to, his sister needed him to be an unshakable pillar that she could rely on no matter what. He couldn't just stop for a moment and think about his own life, he needed to protect her more than anything. So what if he couldn't act like an idiot and go around chasing girls all day. If it was up to him he would take Kyara and go somewhere where they couldn't be bothered ever again. Though if he was honest he would take Blake with him. He wasn't sure why but she seemed like the kind of girl who could take care of herself and was just as dependable as him. Someone for Kyara to look up to. Crap, he hated all these thoughts, it was better to hit something! Anything! Not Rod… for once not Rod.

-Z-

"FUCK HIM AND ALL HIS UPTIGHT BULLSHIT! HE ACTS LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN THROUGH HELL TOO! I SAW THE SAME THINGS AS HE DID." Rod slammed his fist on the wall punching through the drywall. Rod looked to the hole and then to his fist his knuckles a bit red and bleeding softly.

He ran his hand through his head. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy around, but he always knew that if you lived life always trying to plan for the future you would have no time for the present. That is how he promised his sister how he would live his life. He never broke a promise to his sister. Never. Rod slowly made his way to the door just as the door swung open. The door smacked him in the face as he fell over gripping his nose.

"Oh, sorry there." Blake said helping Rod up.

Rod smiled, "Hey no problem Blake. Just try not to open any more doors in my face deal?" Rod asked and he dusted himself off.

Blake looked Rod in the eyes, "Hey, you okay? Do you want to talk or something?" She said pointing to his bruised cheek and bloody knuckle.

Rod wiped some of the blood off his knuckles, "Don't worry about it. Now go on to whatever you were going to do. Just make sure you have fun!" Rod said giving Blake a thumbs up.

Blake smiled and walked away a new experience with Rod added to her memoires.

Rod walked into Weiss brushing her hair, Yang writing in a journal, and Ruby eating a cookie. Rod waved as he walked in, "Hello everyone! It is so nice to be in a room with such lovely ladies." Rod said adding a little bow at the end.

"Hey Rod. Want a cookie?" Ruby said offering Rod one of her confections.

"Oh great, another idiot to deal with. I can only take so many idiots in one day, if you need me I am going to take a shower." Weiss said as she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"I would love one Ruby, thanks for offering." Rod said taking a cookie. Rod tried to take a cookie but Ruby refused to let go of the cookie. "Hey, I thought you were offering me a treat? Second guessing it now?"

"You can't have a cookie with bloody knuckles, that's a rule my mother used to say." Ruby said putting the cookie back on the plate.

"Just give me a cookie Ruby." Rod said his smile dropping.

"No." Ruby said.

"Fine, just fine." Rod said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Yang had seen that look before. She turned to Ruby, "Hey Ruby? Can you get some milk for later?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded, "All right but you owe me." She said jumping down to the floor.

Yang closed the door behind Ruby and crossed her arms glaring at Rod. "So are you going to talk to me?"

Rod smiled, "Of course my lady. Anything you need."

"Fine, then I want you to get serious." Yang said.

Rod was a bit taken back, "Umm… what ever could you mean? Have I done something to offend your lovely eyes?"

"If you don't cut it out I am going to punch you so hard your kids are going to feel it. Now, get serious."

Rod's smile disappeared. "Sorry, I can get a little carried away."

"Good, now why are your knuckles bloody? And your check swollen?" Yang said investigating Rod's check.

"Nothing, just a little scuffle between friends. That's all." Rod said pushing Yang's hand away.

"What kind of friends leaves you to get crushed under a Grimm and then fights with you. I don't think you have very good friends." Yang said.

"Well, I haven't had friends in a long time so better him than nothing." Rod said.

"Why do I have the feeling you are trying to hide something else from me?" Yang asked.

Rod leaned back in his chair, "Well...Chris said something things, things I know he meant sometimes I wish people would take me a bit more serious."

"If you didn't act like a child running around with his head cut off maybe people would take you a bit more serious." Yang said.

"You too? Come on, we are not even a couple and we are already fighting. Man, I miss the old days." Rod said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well how about you stop wallowing in self guilt?" Yang said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know what you are doing; you are trying to forget the past by living in the present. You are running away and now you're upset that someone called you out on it. Like a child who broke his favorite toy."

Rod closed his eyes, "Please, Yang… you don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't know your past but I do know your present. You run around without a care and giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. You trust others, you respect others and you want to make people happy. We both know you aren't happy though, you're trying to fill up your empty heart with a fake personality. I don't want to be friends with a person like that."

"You want to be friends?" Rod asked.

Yang took a seat next to Rod, "You are a bit immature but you're nice to Ruby and to me. So I don't see why we can't be friends. Now, tell me about yourself. For real."

Rod smiled a bit of tears on his eyes, "Alright, just get ready because I won't hold back. Now it all started when I came home one night piss drunk..."

-Z-

"One ticket to Vale," The machine produced a ticket as Chris took it. His mind was buzzing with many thoughts; he needed to get away, far away. A drink could help with that he thought as he entered one of the Bullheads that held a few students and took a seat in the back behind a girl that was reading a book; he didn't realize it was Blake at the moment. Blake of course didn't notice 'him' per say, she just assumed it was someone else and just minded her own business.

Chris just sat in silence alone with his thoughts until he arrived at Vale, he along with everyone else got off the transport and began venturing into the city. First place he decided to go to was a bar called "The Club", he entered the building and was already assaulted with bad music, he was never used to techno or any form of this. He usually preferred the classics compared to this, but it didn't matter for him instead he just headed straight towards the bar off to the side of the club.

Passing through groups of people, he took a seat and waited for the bartender.

"What's your poison, kid?"

"Give me a couple shots of vodka" This was rare for him to drink but this certainly wasn't the first time either. His brother not to long before the dead arrived, he had offered Chris to take a shot of vodka and only one, the first time ever drinking burnt like hell but liked it nonetheless.

After paying and just straight up downing the two shots was a major mistake for him, as the taste had burned much more than his first time, but all in all he didn't realize he was a lightweight. He paid for four more drinks before becoming drunk.

"Another." Chris asked looking at the bartender expecting him to get some more for him. He tapped the bar counter with his shot glass.

The bartender looked to his manager who shook his head, "Sorry kid but apparently you have enough."

"Think I'm like Rod huh can't take me too serious for ya?" Chris had almost shouted still catching some onlookers, "I didn't have to take shit from zombies but instead I'm stuck in a place where everyone's a critic? You never had to deal with my shit; you don't get to deny me my drink. If you don't give me my drink Rodrick I swear I will kick your ass like I always do!"

"Get him out of here." The manager said while two men grabbed Chris's arms, Chris didn't like this and decided to head butt the first one before he was held by the other and that ended with a jab to the stomach. People started to watch the scene before them.

"I'll take that drink now." Chris said before turning around and delivered a blow to another guys face. Two more got the jump on him catching him off guard. He tried to kick one of the guards but ended up tripping over himself and landing face first on the floor.

"Remove him now!" A few more guards struggled to lift Redfield up dragged the drunk to the alley. The manger smiled at the other patrons, "Nothing to see here people."

-Z-

The back door was thrown open and Chris was tossed to the ground before getting a kick in the stomach. He grunted and rolled over.

"That's what you get punk." The guy said before closing the back door.

"Damn, that hurt." He said to no one in particular as he climbed back on his feet. He still had anger in him and that scuffle in the bar barely helped whatsoever, _'need to fight someone'_ with that he strolled through the city's alleyways to see if he could find someone, anything.

While walking, it felt like forever going through the cities alleyway since most of his walking led him to dead ends, not a single person out which was an all too weird experience for him. He recalled many gangs that would go and hang out in alleys though that was mostly during the night back at home. Seemed like it would be one of those nights already, memories of his family started popping up. He couldn't deal with it so he tried to forget. Try as he might though it wouldn't go away, he recalled an old saying 'you can't run away from your past' how right that person was.

Just when he seemed ready to call a quits in his search, a delivery truck pulled in from the back as he hid behind a dumpster. Usually he wouldn't bother trying to take cover since a delivery truck usually returns from their job but he felt something that wasn't right consider it was very late at night. He peeked around the corner of the dumpster to see what was happening, the passenger opened and came out holding a weapon and he saw him wearing a mask. He turned to the warehouse's door and before reaching it, he seemed to sniff the air and knowing that he might look his way Chris hid again to make sure he wasn't spotted.

Chris took a look again seeing him and noticed the white fang symbol on the back, already sensing his opportunity at a shootout he waited before the truck was pulled in through the garage to take action. Of course he was drunk even if he wasn't there at the moment he wouldn't care to keep things quiet. All the while he didn't know another was there to stop the White Fang and see if they couldn't be reasoned with.

-Z-

"-alright, our boys confirmed another successful attempt at acquiring the dust at the port." She heard one say as Blake continued to watch from above, carefully walking on the beams above the warehouse. She narrowed her eyes and spied what looked like the leader of this meeting. She knew him from before; he was always talking about how he was going to kill humans with his bear hands. In his case he wasn't kidding, he actually had the hands of a bear. He was massive and Blake knew that she couldn't take him on in a fight. She needed a better way to get the White Fang in this area to stop their attacks. She could appeal to their morals but she knew at this rate they were far too gone.

"At this rate we'll be able to have enough dust, to-"

"Wait, I smell a cat." One of them said his wolf tail dangling off his pants. The rest did the same and noticed too, and they knew none of their men smelled like one and which they kept track of. This one though was new for them. Blake already knew she couldn't hide forever and decided to make herself known.

Blake jumped off the beam and landed a few feet away from the group, already seeing the trespasser each member responded to getting their weapons out while others sprang out their claws.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss. I-am-too-good for my friends. We looked for you, you know? Searched high and low, Adam was offering anyone who found you a king's ransom. After he found out about you working for the humans at Beacon, well he was a little mad. He put a hefty bounty on your head-" The leader cracked his knuckles as large claws extended from his hands, "and I intend to collect!"

"I was really hoping to convince you to leave the white fang, and stop this." Blake said putting her hands up.

"Well it ain't going to happen, take her-" the boss was interrupted by the sound of gunfire coming from the back, this distracted as they almost immediately looked to the source of the gunfire. This of course provided an opportunity for the ex-white fang member to take action.

Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud, She dashed forward aiming to take out the leader but one of the minions saw this and parried with his own blade. This alerted the rest back to the traitor, quickly she began to cartwheel backwards avoiding the gunfire they unleashed. Using her Aura she disappears into the shadows.

"Find her! And someone deal with the other intruder!"

Blake had her shadows distract most of them while taking each out from behind though by the time she took out a third, someone had spotted her.

"I've got you now you little-" he was cut off as a bullet penetrated his shoulder bypassing his aura. Blake quickly dash to him and knocked him out with the butt of her Gambol Shroud.

She went back up to the rafters hiding in the shadows, she quickly went to see who else was here, low and behold it was Chris who was shooting at the white fangs.

"You think you're above us? Above all the regular humans, well I've only got one thing to say to you pricks." He fired another shot, wounding one of the terrorist, "You are a disgrace to your kind!"

This of course led to some irritated growls, though Chris didn't care at the moment. Blake however felt sadness because it was true; the once peaceful protestors had become a terrorist group. How she hated the fact that he had apparently interrupted her negotiation even though it failed, she had wanted to at least talk some sense to the group. But seeing that Chris was here she didn't really know how he could have found this place… 'what was that smell?' she apparently smelled alcohol, though before she could pinpoint it she saw another white fang member with a blade ready to strike at Chris. She jumped down landing on the Faunus with an 'oomph' knocking him out, though this sudden action cause Redfield to turn and aim at her but he quickly put his gun down.

"Blake?" He asked surprised.

"Chris, what are you...is that alcohol?" She had already taken was sniff and noticed it was coming from him

"No…?" He sounded unsure how to respond to that.

"Whatever, we have to go." She had proceeded to drag him off by the arm.

"Wait! I'm there to...stop terrorist." Chris said trying his best to distract Blake away from his alcohol stained breath.

"You really sounded suspicious there." By now they had exited the alley way, and began to get further away. The plan was already ruined so there was no point in trying to go back there, and there was no way she could leave Chris here considering he had been drunk. "Come on, we're going back to Beacon."

"Humph fine." He couldn't free himself from the death grip that Blake had Chris begrudgingly decided to go with her.

-Z-

The two had taken their seat on the empty VTOL, the two sat across from each other. One had taken a slight irritation to someone who would go unnamed while the other looked to the floor, the latter of which was drunk and wallowing in self-pity.

"Mind telling me what you were doing, shooting up a group of white fang members?" Of course she left the detail about her being there.

"Like I said before, to stop terrorist." He repeated for umpteenth time.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why were you at a white fangs hideout drunk shooting everyone there?" She had wanted answers and it seemed she would be getting some.

"To take out my anger." Though the way he said it seemed like he was more depressed than anything.

"And, why are you drunk?" Assuming she was gonna get the answer quick seemed unlikely.

"Cause I…." She asked again and received the same answer. She pushed a little further again which caused him to sigh. "Cause I needed to forget some things."

"And those things would be?"

"Mistakes-"

-Z-

The VTOL had dropped of its two passengers who currently were heading back to their dorms. Each enjoying the silent view of beacon, not a single word was said after that conversation. It was enough for him to at least move on and continue.

The two entered the building and both were wondering what to say to each other, obviously they were almost in a way similar, key word is 'almost'. They were near their separate dorms, _'Speak you fool!'_ Chris had mentally told himself, they have stopped in front of the door(s).

"Listen Blake," She turned attentively to Redfield, whom seemed unsure of what he was gonna say. "I-I, uh...wanted to say thank you, again."

Time almost seemed to slow, as both of them seemed to stand closer to each other (Oblivious to the alcohol) and before their face were inches apart.

"I just want you to know, I like to count you among my friends." Chris said as he opened the door for Blake like a true gentleman. It was like a picture perfect scene out a movie unfortunately for them the moment Chris opened the door Rod came flying out slamming into the wall behind them. His clothes were burnt and his face covered in ash and a box of some kind in his hands.

"You will never get this secret delivery of Cookies for the queen of space you evil space witch!" Rod shouted from the ground. Rod stood up and looked at Blake and Chris who had a confused look on their faces. Blake and Chris looked into the dorm that now looked like a battlefield, a giant pillow fort, bullet holes in the walls, and a few fires and icicles hanging from the ceiling. Ruby was standing on top of her bed triumphantly holding a small red flag. Weiss was standing in the corner a small glyph in front of her hands. Yang was in the middle of the room standing completely still stuck in a pose that clearly showed she was the one who sent Rod flying. Chris looked at Rod who shrugged, "This is exactly what it looks like."

"What is going on?" Chris shouted.

"Well Ruby suggested we play a game and we all agreed to play along." Rod said with a smile.

Chris looked to Weiss who crossed her arms, "I only agreed because Rod promised if I participated he would let me hit him as hard as I wanted five times any time."

"She already used one." Rod said rubbing his cheek that was bright red.

Chris facepalmed, "I'm not sure what I was expecting when I opened this door."

Suddenly Rod's demeanor changed, "Wait a minute, why am I being so nice to you." Rod struck Chris in the face, "Fuck you asshole!" He shouted.

Chris stood up clearly pissed and before he could charge at Rod, Blake got in the way, "Let me handle this." Blake walked over to Rod and struck him in the face, surprising Chris and Rod.

"What the heck Blake!" Rod shouted.

"Why would you do that!? He clearly doesn't need that right now, why don't you just leave him alone?" Blake said.

"I only hit him because he hit me before and Yang said it was the best way to work out my anger." Rod said pointing to Yang.

Yang gave a weak smile, "At least he got it out of his system."

Rod walked up to Chris and extended his hand, "I know we don't get along but don't think for a moment I don't have your back. I just need to vent for a moment. All forgiven?" Rod asked.

Chris looked at Rod's hand and then to Blake who nodded in which he sighed, "Alright only because if I don't watch your dumb ass then no one will." Chris said shaking Rod's hand.

Rod smiled, "Right back at you asshole."

"I think it's time we all came down for the night." Yang said. They had said their goodnights as Blake was the last one to close the door.

"Yeah, goodnight." He muttered already head to his dorm before remembering something. "I forgot to ask Weiss what time I was supposed to start working!"

He checked the time to see it was nearing ten. Sighing in resignation he had entered his dorm with everyone asleep. He looked to the closest bed to see none other than Jaune Arc sprawled out in his bed sheets thrown on the floor and his gently holding a pillow. Under all that mess Chris could clearly see a bright blue onesie. Chris couldn't help but laugh but he was able to keep it in. And prepared for an all-nighter cause he's gonna stand there like a statue till morning. Though, luckily at least he won't get a hangover.

**And this chapter was a master piece. I believe Datguy7788 and I did well on this. Remember to leave a review. Possible rewrite for Chapter 1-5 on a later date.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and I**

Chapter 7: Bonding

It was a wonderful morning at Beacon academy, the birds were chirping a wonderful tune. One could wake up feeling refreshed and not have a care in the world, Weiss felt this and welcomed it. That is until a little Red haired girl blew a whistle right next to the heiress; startled, Weiss fell off her bed landing on the floor. The morning was just ruined for her.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" The energized team leader, Ruby exclaimed with excitement.

Already, annoyance graced the heiress's features, "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"Now, that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Already dreading for what she had planned for as she got up from the floor, dusting herself off.

"Excuse me?" She noticed everyone grouped together even Rodrick who had a wide grin on his face.

"Decorating!" Yang had held most of her stuff.

"Yeah, to be honest I couldn't believe that you in all of your charm hadn't already decorated the room. We cannot allow the room holding the most beautiful girls in Beacon not match them. This room needs a makeover, not that any of you need one." Rod said his left eye sparkling a bit.

She was too tired to be dealing with Rods questionable statements and let only one word out, "What?"

"We still have to unpack our things." Black held out a suitcase though it opened as Blake didn't hold the other handle letting her stuff fall out, "...And clean."

Unprepared for another whistle attack from the 'Red Menace', Weiss was back on the ground already hoping it would end.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Rodrick and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Bonzai!" All of them except the heiress had shouted the last part. Weiss had changed in the next room into her school uniform and joined in to put up their 'decorations'. Each had either hanged a picture or a poster to the wall while Blake just filled the shelves with books she had taken with her as well as her teammates, until she pulled up one of hers and without noticing she almost put up the 'Ninja of Love' her eyes slightly widened but caught it just in time and put it back in her bag; Ruby seemed to have had trouble putting up a red curtain with the end of her crescent rose but succeeded though not without repercussion, she turned around and smiled not noticing the curtain falling as it was cut from her weapon. Rod seemed to be the only one with things to put up, so he decided to help Yang out with setting down her things.

Everything seemed to be in order, with the room as the curtain was re-stitched, the pictures were in place, though this was just perimeter of the room, after looking in the area now...the beds were clustered together, chairs and tables barely fitted within the confined space.

"This isn't gonna work." Weiss stated, Blake agreed as well.

"It's a bit cramped in here."

"You could probably ditch most of your things. Seems a bit extravagant." Rodrick affirmed. Ruby seemed to be in deep thought before an idea struck her.

"Or, we could ditch the beds and replace them with Bunk Beds!"

Weiss thought otherwise, "Um, that really sounds dangerous."

"And super awesome." Yang pumped her fist.

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreed to the idea.

Weiss already feeling doubt about it decided to see if she could 'not' get bunkbeds or at least convince her team otherwise, "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

"I think the vote is a fantastic idea. Now we can get a clear and productive idea of how we want the room to be shaped. I'm not surprised such a good idea came from you Weiss." Rodrick entered his two cents. The vote was unanimous with only the heiress voting against it.

"Fine." Weiss grumbled.

In a flash and with loud banging and the out of place drilling the bunk beds were complete. Everyone stood back to admire as the beds seemed to sparkle and shine in awe.

Ruby smiled proud of the accomplishment, "Objective complete. Our second order of business-" Ruby jumped on her bed her sudden smile turned upside down, "Classes." Ruby opened her book up, "Looks like we have a few classes together, at 9 we got..."

"What? Did you 9?" Weiss said interrupting Ruby.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby responded.

"It's 8:55 you dunce." Weiss said already heading out the door.

Ruby and company stuck there head out the door to see Weiss run down the hall and towards the classroom. Roderick looked to the left to see team JNPR and Chris also sticking their heads out the door. "Um… To class!" Ruby shouted already heading after Weiss. Yang and Blake were close behind as Roderick shrugged his shoulders and trailed behind Yang.

"Class?" Jaune questioned as his entire team crumpled and fell over leaving Chris to stand and watch the fall. Chris snickered to himself but it didn't last as Nora had the bright idea to trip Chris as well. Chris grunted as he fell down much to the delight of his new teammates, Chris was about to say something but Jaune already stood up, "We got to go!" Jaune shouted running towards class.

Ren and Nora were up in a second tailing behind Jaune as they ran towards class. It was quite the sight to see a herd of students running through the hallways towards their class. There was of course the 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as the students charged forward. Chris and Pyrrha were in the back almost to the class when they saw Ozpin and Glynda watching them from across the courtyard. Chris turned to Pyrrha, "What do you think they are doing?"

Pyrrha shrugged, "Who knows?" She responded as they entered the main building. They ran up the stairs and down the hall to see their desired destination. That's when Chris saw Rod flirting with another student with brown rabbit ears.

"You know, I like to think that most girls don't k-" is as far as Rod got before Chris grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the floor. "Call me!" Rod shouted as he was dragged across the floor and into the classroom. Chris threw Rod forward as he slid across the floor in front of the entire class. Everyone else had already taken a seat leaving an awkward silence as Rod slid to a stop. Rod quickly stood up, dusted himself off, and gave a bow to the classroom. Ruby began to clap but quickly stopped when she felt Weiss's glare. Rod quickly made his way to a seat next to Yang just as Rod and Pyrrha sat down, Rod next to Blake and Pyrrha next to Jaune.

Oobleck took a long sip from his thermostat, "Well it seems like some students didn't not take the care and time to make sure they would arrive on time. This is a perfect example of what happens when you do not respect history. You were given your class schedule in advance and because you did not plan nor use previous experiences you were late. Why shouldn't I give you all detention?" Oobleck said while all the while jumping around the room staring down the late students and finishing on Ruby.

"Well… um…" Ruby stuttered trying to find a response.

"It was my fault professor. I was the one who caused everyone to be late. I'm sorry." Rod said.

Oobleck made his way to Rod getting close to his face, "Covering for your friends or lying? Regardless you will come after school to write a four page assignments about the dangers of being late."

Rod sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. Oobleck made his way back downs towards the board, "You are all hunters and huntresses in training and as much as fighting Grimm seems to be your job I am here to tell you that your job is to preserve what is left of humanity. How do you do that? Simple, you learn everything you can about the past and how it affects our future." Oobleck said breaking out into a speech as he wrote on the board drawing an image but quickly erased it only to replace it with another image, all the while taking breaks to sip from his thermostat.

Everyone had already tuned out, Ren was trying to keep Nora from slinging wades of papers at her enemies and a few friends. Weiss was trying her best to pay attention but Ruby was distracting her by whispering to her and making comments about how she thought Oobleck's hair looked like a lawn. Jaune was trying to write down some notes but he couldn't see to keep up leaving Pyrrha to pick up the slack and write her own notes making sure to pick up everything Jaune missed. Chris zoned out and looked to Blake but just as he looked at her Blake looked at him and they made eye contact causing the both of them to turn away out of embarrassment. Rod couldn't believe what he was seeing and deiced that he needed to step in. Rod pulled out his notebook and wrote _'KISS HER' _largely over one of the pieces of paper. Rod was about to throw it but Yang put a hand on his shoulder. Yang gestured for Rod to hand her whatever he was about to throw and Rod placed crumpled note in her hand. Yang un-crumpled the note and read it a bit confused, Rod then pointed to Blake and Chris. Yang immediately re crumpled the paper and threw it at Chris's head. The paper bounced of Chris's head as he picked up the note. He read the note and his eyes immediately went to Rod who was giving him two thumbs up.

Chris tossed the note aside not wanting to take advice from Rod, someone who didn't know the first thing about women. Chris was about to lean back in his chair hoping he could get in a quick nap when he felt another note hit the back of his head. He gritted his teeth and picked up the note only for it to read the same as the last note. To make sure Rod got the message this time Chris turned around and threw the note back at Rod. Chris turned back but another note hit his head. Hoping that ignoring the situation would make him stop throwing notes but the complete opposite happened. Note after note came bombarding hitting the back of Chris's head. After the twentieth note Chris turned around, "Stop it!" He shouted at Rod.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Redfield?" Oobleck said turning to face Chris.

"No sir." Chris responded.

"Well if you feel like you need to interrupt my lesson why don't you tell us why it is important that hunters always hunt in a team?" Oobleck said taking a sip from his mug.

Chris sighed and turned to Rod giving him a death glare, he turned back to Oobleck. "It's important that the team works for a purpose or a goal, in doing so they each have the cooperation of the other. One must understand each other's strengths to better understand themselves, this would provide trust to watch one's back."

"Hm, you seem to know a lot about being in a team Mr. Redfield, even though you have been with team JNPR not long." Oobleck declared.

"I have some experience with how a team works, Sir." Though the look on Chris's face told him he didn't want to talk about it further.

"As Mr. Redfield said, being a team is a big responsibility one that each Hunter has to carry." The class carried on without any interruptions, Though Chris was in a sour mood now and the only person who noticed besides Mr. Oobleck was Blake.

The bell rung, Oobleck had assigned them homework about how to work as a team. Everyone had left the room and headed to their lockers to grab their gear for Combat class with Ms. Goodwitch. This of course was a sparring class, meaning a few sessions might have been beneficial for Chris and Rod to learn how to protect themselves from Aura users.

Entering the room, they surrounded a podium that Goodwitch was standing on. She held her scroll to look for today's opponents, she had two candidates and another two after the match.

"Alright student, this class will help with those to fight better from an enemy but also helps trains the users Aura. The rules are specifically clear, if your aura goes down to the red zone then that ends the match unless the opponent yields just make sure you don't accidently kill them."

Some of them gulped, mostly Jaune.

"Let's begin, Cardin Winchester," Cardin held up his mace that rested on his shoulder and went up in the arena, most students wondered who would he face up against. "And your opponent is, Christian Redfield."

Chris, took to the stage only weapons he took out was his Galvaknuckles in his right and the left held a really big knife that most students wondered why this guy needed a big knife. Though they wondered what the other weapon was only to be shocked to silence no pun intended, Chris had turned on the now electric Galva's.

"The fight begins... NOW!"

Cardin had a smirk on his face while he charged at Chris, he swung his mace down in an arch try to strike his head only for Chris to sidestep to the left avoiding the attack. Chris for his part was just avoiding his attacks, learning how the enemy moved before he could strike. His opponent proved to be predictable since Cardin focused more on his strength that he used to swing his mace, though he used his other limbs to try and strike Chris down. Cardin seemed to be frustrated that this guy didn't attempt to hit him.

"Come on, scared to fight." Cardin decided to try and provoke him which didn't deter Chris in the slightest.

Another wide arc aimed for Redfield's torso, he parried with his blade. Getting some distance from Cardin, Chris put his bowie knife away and swapped his Galva's to his left hand. Putting both fist up, he held a determined expression. Running towards Cardin who prepared to swing from the side ready to strike, some of the students gasped thinking that he would get hit.

SMACK!

The student's eyes were wide, as well as Cardin. Goodwitch had to keep in her surprise as she watches Redfield grabbing the Maces blades with his right hand, no aura had been displayed. Chris of course didn't care for the stares as his opponent was distracted. He punched with his left hand that held the Galva into Cardin's face. The electricity had stung him though not by much, but it still hurt. Instead of going for his face Chris punched Cardin's chest three times, his opponent's aura fell to the red. Cardin was in a crouch position with his weapon as a crutch.

"And the match is over." The professor declared, Chris retreated to his team who gave him high fives and pats on the back. Chris took his seat and rolled his right arm back and forth.

Glynda looked behind her to Ozpin who had been sitting in a chair watching the match, "Shall I start the next match."

"In a moment." Ozpin returned back to his personal scroll. He opened his documents and began to type.

_Christian Redfield_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Eye color: Dark Brown_

_Skin Tone: Tan/fair_

_Hair Color: Black and combed back_

_Notes: Chris seems to be using a fighting style I have never seen before; he seems to have mastered it as he doesn't hesitate during this fights. He is extremely headstrong and knows what he wants, his moves are quick and powerful. However, I am worried about his social skills, unlike his companion he seems to have a sharp personality. His comrades find him hard to approach and he is short with them._

_Recommendation: Pyrrha is assigned to his team, it would be recommended that he have more interactions with her to better know how to interact with more of his comrades, further study is required. _

_Side note: Although he has no practice of aura he was able to block a blow with just his hand. Further research is needed._

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Would you please call the next two combatants Glynda?"

Glynda turned back to the students, "The next match shall be Blake Belladonna vs Roderick Collins."

"Good luck Blake." Ruby said as she shot Blake a pair of thumbs up. Blake grabbed her weapon and headed into the arena. She expected to see Rod but he wasn't in the arena. Blake took the moment to stretch while Glynda looked around for Rod.

"Roderick Collins to the arena." Glynda announced once again. Glynda narrowed her eyes and continued to look around for Rod. That is when she saw him on the rafters taking a nap. He was sprawled out, one foot dangling off the rafters. Glynda quickly pulled out her riding crop and pointed at Rod as a small purple glyph appeared right next to his head. In a moment Rod yelped in pain and fell of the rafters and landed face first into the arena. This caused much laughter as Ruby winched in pain and Weiss slapped her forehead ashamed to be on the same team as that idiot.

Rod stood up and rubbed his face making sure nothing was broken, Rod looks towards Glynda. "What's up doc?"

Glynda sighed, "You have a match with Miss. Belladonna."

Rod pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you." Glynda said wanting to slap the idiot.

Rod shrugged his shoulders and began to stretch just as he was about to pull out his weapon he stopped. He turned to Chris, "Hey buddy, can I borrow you Galvaknuckles really quick?" Chris shrugged his shoulders and threw him his Galvaknuckles. Rod caught it and applied it to his left hand. With his left hand he applied another Galvaknuckle on his right, Rod slammed the two Galvaknuckles together. "All right let's see if this works."

"The fight begins... NOW!"

Rod charged in first swing his right fist down causing Blake to dodge but Rod swung with his left in arc almost hitting Blake had she not blocked with her blade. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed causing Blake to retreat first. She did not stay back for long and she rushed back into the fight swinger her blade at Rod's head. Rod dodged the blade but didn't see the long bow wrapping his left foot. Rod fell over landing on his back as Blake went to strike his stomach, Rod however flipped his Galvaknuckles around at the last second having the electric part facing the outside of his palm as he slapped the blade away only for it to cut his check. Rod quickly kicked Blake in the gut sending her flying across the floor. Rod slowly stood up surprised he survived the experience, he saw Blake laying down across the floor and took the opportunity to attack. Just as Rod was about to make contact Blake disappeared leaving only a shadow behind and leaving Rod to strike at the empty air. Confused Rod looked around trying to find his opponent only for him to find Blake standing behind him. Blake kicked Rod in the back and then quickly wrapped him up in her bow, to make sure he couldn't escape she stepped on his spine applying pressure.

Glynda laughed a bit amused to see the look on Rod's face when he was kicked, "Because Roderick is unable to act this match goes to Miss. Belladonna."

Ruby and Yang cheered as Blake stepped off Rod's back and undid the bow wrapping him up. Rod slowly stood up and to the surprise of everyone had a smile on his face.

"Oh man, you kicked my ass. Good job Blake!" Rod said with genuine cheer as he high fived Blake. Unsure of what to do Blake made her way back to her seat as Rod threw Chris his Galvaknuckle back.

Glynda looked to Ozpin who was taking a sip from his mug, "That was the expected results." She said.

Ozpin opened his documents once again and started another page right below Chris.

_Roderick Collins_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 6 Feet_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Skin Tone: Light Brown_

_Hair Color: Black and Curly_

_Notes: Roderick seems to have a warm personality being able to connect with others if not going overboard. It seems he tried to copy Miss. Xiao long's fighting style but he seems to lack the strength required for that style of fighting. Although he seems to be light on his feet and able to make precise strikes coming up with solutions on the spot. He is lacking combat strength however and that could very well lead to his downfall._

_Recommendation: Because he seems to be coping Miss. Xiao long's fighting style he should be trained by her but he should also seek outside trying to further expand his combat prowess. I recommended he seek training from Miss. Schnee and Mr. Lie. _

_Side note: His flirtatious personality may cause him to get in more trouble than he can handle._

-Z-

"Oh my gosh Blake you were so cool. I thought he had you for a moment then bam! You flipped it on him!" Ruby said stars in her eyes as she praised Blake.

Both team JNPR and RWBY were currently eating a well-deserved in the cafeteria with team RWBY on one side of the table and JNPR on the other.

"Your weapon was so cool! You got to let me try it out some time, or at least let me examine it." Ruby said. She then sat back down and noticed Rod rubbing his cheek where Blake had cut him. "Well… you did good too. I guess." Ruby said offering some form of apology.

Rod shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal, I got my ass kicked."

"I'll say, she kicked your ass from here to the moon." Chris said with a chuckle.

Everyone got a good chuckle at the joke. "No, what you should have said was that he got his ass kicked from here to the sun. That is more appropriate." Yang said munching on a piece of bread. "By the way, I saw what you did there. Now you're copying my fighting style?"

"I just wanted to experiment, though next time I should bring gloves." Rod said showing his palm that was bright red. "Turns out these things don't like it when you flip it on them. Who would have known?"

"Hey Rod?" Ruby said tapping Rod on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I see your weapon?" Ruby said giving Rod a classic case of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but be careful." Rod said handing Ruby his Galvaknuckle.

"Cool!" Ruby immediately put it on her hand and flipped the switch as it began to hum softly. Ruby looked at the weapon and then a great idea crossed her mind. She spotted her target for practice, Cardin. Using her semblance, she ran as fast as she could, quickly hitting Cardin in the side causing him to yell in pain and drop his food. By the time he felt the pain Ruby was already back in her seat whistling an innocent tune.

Cardin scanned the room trying the find the culprit, "Alright, who did that!" He shouted waiting for someone to reveal themselves. Then he remembered his fight from earlier and the shocking pain and his eyes instantly went to Chris. Cardin marched his way over to the table, "I know you did it asshole!" Cardin said eyeing Chris.

"Back off, I didn't do anything." Chris said not even turning to face Cardin.

Cardin grabbed Chris's shoulder but that the worst decision he could have made. In a moment Chris grabbed Cardin's wrist and with one powerful move flung him so far forward he was sent flying into the nearest wall. Cardin slammed into the wall and was out cold within seconds of impact.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Jaune asked astounded by his teammates power.

"Easy. Just used my strength." Chris responded.

"Right. Sorry for asking." Jaune said feeling a bit defeated.

Chris didn't even recognize Jaune but Pyrrha picked up on it quickly, "I think what Jaune meant was how did you lift someone with just one move."

"It's an old army trick, I'll show you sometime." Chris said returning to his lunch.

Ruby giggled in glee but Weiss was not happy, she couldn't believe that someone so childish could be assigned to lead her. Her! Of all people to lead, Ozpin choose a child. "As hilarious as that was you almost got someone else in trouble. How could you be so irresponsible?" Weiss said coldly.

"Oh come on, it was kind of funny." Ruby said handing Rod back his weapon.

"No, it wasn't funny. You don't know anything about that weapon, what if someone got hurt? Would you just say you're sorry and feel bad?" Weiss said starting to rant. "It was childish and stupid. In fact, I think I need protection from someone so reckless." Weiss turned to Chris, "Your first job Chris, is to keep Ruby away from me at all times." Weiss finished crossing her arms.

"Seems a bit harsh snow white." Chris held a frown.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter, now come I need to eat my lunch somewhere else and I need someone to keep Ruby away. Unless you want me to let Ozpin know you aren't doing your job." Weiss said.

Chris turned to Rod nodding his head and signaling him to act. Rod stood up and grabbed Weiss by the hand, "Please my snow queen, if you left I would be so cold. Your grace and intellect bring such joy to my life, please don't take that from me."

Weiss took her hand away, "First, don't touch me. Second, no. Third, if I can slap you then I will stay."

"If that is required fo-" Is as far as Rod got before Weiss slapped in the face. "Okay, just going for it."

"On, second thought make sure that idiot stays away from me." Weiss said scooting down the bench and away from Rod.

"That I can do." Chris said.

Rod nodded to Chris, as much as he hated to say it Rod could defuse any situation. Chris didn't want to bother Ruby, she was a kid and didn't deserve the crap Weiss was giving her. Besides, he needed to keep Weiss happy to keep his job and hating Rod made everyone happy.

Just as the situation calmed down the bell rang signaling for the next period. Weiss picked her stuff up and was the first one out, followed by Yang and then Blake.

"Well I would usually head to infirmary but I right now I need a bed more than anything. I have an off period right now so probably the best time to get one." Rod said standing up.

"You slept on the floor?" Chris asked.

"There weren't enough beds." Rod said.

Chris chuckled under his breath, "I had a bed."

Rod didn't know what to say, he looked to Chris and then to his teammates. "That is so unfair." Rod sighed and began to make his way out the cafeteria when Ruby tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind going to get your bed with you." Ruby said.

Rod smiled, "Thanks Ruby, I just need to get one ordered but if you want to come and wait with me then feel free."

Rod and Ruby headed out the cafeteria leaving Chris with his new team. "Well I got some stuff to do."

"Wait, I think we should use this free period to work on homework." Jaune said.

Chris shook his head, "I don't need the help. I am going to the training field if you need me. To be honest you could use some training yourself Jaune." Chris said grabbing his bag and heading to the training field leaving his team behind.

Chris opened the door to the training field to reveal a large open grass field with a track on one corner, a pool in another, and a small building where he could work out. Chris thought back to time in boot camp and decided that working out first would be best for him, then he would go a run until he had his next period. Chris made his way to the small building and opened the door, there wasn't a lot of room so he immediately saw Yang working out. He grabbed two weights and began to work out pushing himself. The good things about a good workout was that it gave him time to think, back in zombie infested world he wouldn't have an opportunity to do something like this. So he thought about all the things that were pissing him off, Rod, the White Fang, and even Jaune. He thought Jaune was a good person but be didn't need someone like Jaune to slow him down. Sure he thought Rod was annoying but at least he could keep up, now he had to deal with a leader who couldn't even pull his own weight. He looked to Yang who was lifting way more than him. Yang looked to Chris and gave him a sly wink, not one to be out done he grabbed a heavier weight and began to lift with his right hand. This immediately started a competition between the two as they both progressively got bigger and bigger weights until Chris finally gave in and dropped his weight.

Yang chuckled and dropped her weight, "Well at least I know you can lift some real weight. I think you would make a great weight lifting buddy." Yang wiped her forehead with a towel and walked over the Chris.

"I like to make sure I keep in shape. I know when I am out done though, I don't think I would be able to keep up with you." Chris said putting his weights back.

"So what's next?" Yang asked.

"Going to take a quick run. Care to join me?" Chris said.

"Love to but we have class soon and I want to take a quick shower before." Yang said heading towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned back to Chris, "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?" Chris asked.

"I just want to know… is there anything I should know about Rod? He told me his story and I just want to know if there is anything I should be concerned about." Yang said.

Chris knew exactly what she was talking about and he knew that she needed to hear the truth from him, "Rod cares about his family and friends. All I can tell you from my personal experience is that he will do anything to protect them. Just how far he will go… I don't know. Though it confuses me why he thinks I'm his friend even for all the crap I give him, yep pretty much it."

Yang nodded, "Thanks." Yang opened the door and headed back to Beacon.

Chris grabbed a towel and headed out to the track and began to run. As he ran his thoughts began to drift towards Blake. She was the only one who knew the truth about him and Rod. It was clear that Yang cared for Rod but he was starting to wonder if Blake felt the same way. Deep down he cared for Blake but he didn't know if she felt the same. It was a confusing mess and it was best for him to keep it to himself for now. When the time was right he would find out but for now he had to focus on surviving, that is what he did best. There was no way he was just going to trust his survival to Jaune. He finished his last lap and headed back into the building and towards his final class.

-Z-

The current class that seemed to be endless for team JN'R'PR and RWBY'C as well as the rest of the class; as they sat there listening to Professor Port lecture the class. It soon turned into a long story about him in his younger years as a hunter slaying Grimm. This of course led to the end of his tale as he bellows a "HA, Ha!" Though all he received was a cough from the back of the room as no one thought it hilarious or even a good story.

Feeling a bit sheepish from the story, Port went back to the lesson "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world."

Safe-havens for them must have been fantastic, but for Rod and Chris it was a whole different situation. For a fact that there were no safe havens on Earth none that at least have survived. Even if they looked for one, they knew they wouldn't be left alone provided for a fact that the German had taken an interest in them. It was like a giant game of cat and mouse but this time the German played for keeps. They didn't like it and nor they couldn't do anything from this point forward as the disembodied voice was still with them.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!"

Very familiar in a sense, 'Trade one villain for another' is what some would say.

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port clicked his tongue at a certain blonde, who sighed with annoyance at the teacher's behavior. Port continued talking as Rod and Chris tuned him out knowing there wasn't an end to this, they only caught bits and pieces as port said something about 'honor', 'strategic', 'education' and 'wisdom'. Which led him to say which one of the students have these traits to be a natural leader.

"I do sir!" awoken from their thoughts all students looked at the student that shouted it. The heiress apparently decided to volunteer.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" Professor Port said looked to the cage that held a Grimm inside.

'_Wait where the hell did that come from?'_ Chris had a look of confusion while looking at Rodrick for any answers, sadly he just shrugged at the scene.

"Step forward, Weiss. And show this class how to become a natural Huntress in training."

Ten minutes passed as the Heiress before she appeared in her battle uniform and equipped rapier. She held her weapon forward ready for the Grimm. Professor Port had hit the lock on the cage with his axe as a Boarbatusk Grimm came out in a rampage looking for its next meal. It didn't take too long for it catches the Heiress's scent and begins to charge in a rampage.

The fight itself was strained at best, Weiss had completely ignored everything that her team said except for Ruby for some apparent reason. Whenever Ruby gave her advice she would shout at her and lose concentration. She had been flippant to Ruby, whatever her reasons were she had to be resolve lest someone would have hurt feelings. The fight ended when she had stabbed her blade on the exposed part of the boar's stomach. Port 'although questioning his methods' ended the class on the high note that we were in the presence of a true Huntress.

Weiss quickly stormed out the room leaving her team confused. "What was that?" Rod asked Ruby.

"I don't know, maybe I should talk to her." Ruby said standing up and exiting the room trying to follow her teammate.

"Well that leaves three, now what?" Yang asked the rest of her remaining teammates.

"I have the paper due so my, after school time is already spoken for." Rod said.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "Sucks to be you, come on Blake I need to pick up some books at the library and I have no idea where to look." She said grabbing Blake by the arm and leading her out.

Rod stood up and made his way to Chris who was too busy thinking, "Hey earth to Chris? You there?" Rod asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Rod… do you ever think we will be safe?" Chris asked.

"I feel pretty safe right now. Were surrounded by all these hot girls, nothing more safe than that." Rod said.

"No you, idiot! Think about where we are right now, a few weeks ago we were scavenging for food and running away at the first sound of another human. Now we're supposed to be heroes? None of this is making sense." Chris said.

Rod didn't know how to respond, "Well… I try not to think about it. But if you want an answer to your question, let me ask my own. How safe are you going to be when you only count on yourself?" Rod said walking away.

Chris sighed, Rod was an idiot but everyone once in a while he had a good idea. Deep down he wanted things to go back to the way they were before everyone started eating each other. He wanted his family back and for Kyara to have the normal life she deserves. Chris grabbed his bag and walked out the room making his way to the guesthouse where Kyara was staying at.

Chris knocked on the door, "You home?" He shouted.

"Yeah give me a second." Kyara responded from inside.

Chris wait for a moment looking around when he noticed a something out of place. "I know you're there, so why don't you come out?" Chris shouted.

Within seconds the rest of his team came out one of the nearby bushes. "I told you he could hear us Nora." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry but you were stepping on my hand." Nora said in her defense.

Chris sighed, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well you left before we could talk about what we're going to do after school. So we decided to follow you. We're a team you know, we got to communicate." Jaune said.

"No Jaune, you are getting in my way right now. A team leader is supposed to inspire and hold his team together. Right now you couldn't hold a pet let alone lives that have been placed in your hands." Chris said.

"Now wait a minute! That is no way to talk to your leader!" Pyrrha said stepping in front of Jaune and defending him.

Jaune put a hand on Pyrrha shoulder, "No he a point. A leader should be able to support his teammates no matter what. Right now I can barely hold myself in battle, I need to get stronger I know that. Your strong Chris we all know, so if you think I am not able to lead yet then help me. I know I am asking a lot but I need your help." Jaune said walking up to Chris and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Chris smiled and grabbed Jaune by the arm and flipped him.

Jaune groaned and pulled himself, "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Step one, always be ready. If you're going to be any kind a leader you need to be ready for whatever. We'll work on that later." Chris said offering Jaune a hand.

Jaune took the hand and stood up as the rest of his team smiled happy to see the them getting along. Just a Jaune stood up Kyara open the door, "Who is this?" She asked.

Chris laughed, "This guy is the leader of team JNPR, a team I am a part of." He said.

"He's kind of scrawny." Kyara said.

"Were working on that." Chris said turning to the rest of his team, "Well come in on, we can talk strategies inside." Chris said inviting everyone inside.

-Z-

"That was the worst thing I have ever had to do in my life." Rod said as walking down the hallway back to his room. He had just spent the last four hours trapped by Oobleck writing a paper. Right now all he wanted was to sleep.

Rod turned the corner and to his room grabbing the knob to the door, the lights were off and everyone was sleeping. Or it seemed, Rod pressed his ear to the door and listened in.

"Ruby." A voice belonging to Weiss said. "I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, I am going the be the best teammate you will ever have. Good luck studying."

There was a pause before he heard voices again, "That's wrong by the way." Weiss said as footsteps began to make their way to the door. Weiss then opened the door to the hallway as Rod jumped out the way hiding around the corner, "Hey Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded.

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." Weiss said closing the door behind her.

Rod smiled as Weiss walked down the hall and bumped into Rod, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Weiss apologize not knowing it was Rod.

"It's alright." Rod responded.

"Wait, Rod? Where have you been?" Weiss asked.

Rod sighed, "Remember this morning, Oobleck chewing me out over us being late? Yeah I just got let out, turns out he really likes to punish people. Who knew?" Rod said ending with a grin.

Weiss didn't respond, "Um... I mean I totally deserved it and all. Please don't hurt me again." Rod said putting his hands up.

To Rod's surprise Weiss hugged him, "Um… If this is because of what I said at lunch, I am sorry please don't hurt me." Rod pleaded.

Weiss let go of the hug and hit Rod on the head with her scroll, "You really don't understand women at all do you?" She said.

Rod rubbed his head, "I try."

"I just wanted to… thank you." Weiss said.

"For what?" Rod said even more confused.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever meet and I know Jaune but, I watched you today. Each time someone made fun of you simply smiled. When we were in trouble you took the fall and when you lost to Blake your congratulated her." Weiss said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Rod said starting to blush a bit.

"You put up with me when I beat you up or called you an idiot and you smiled and played along. You put everyone else first no matter what and I just wanted to thank you." Weiss said.

"Your welcome I guess; I am just doing what is coming naturally. I'm just happy to be around everyone." Rod said with a smile.

"Don't let this go to your head though, you're on team RWBY and while on this team I expect you to keep up. Got it?" Weiss said.

"Understood." Rod said standing salute.

"Good, know I have to put my stuff back at the lockers but you better get to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow." Weiss said pointing to the room.

"Whatever you say snow queen." Rod said marching back to the room and opening the door. He found his bed in the far corner. Ruby's lamp was still on so Rod walked over to her bed.

"Studying hard or hardly studying?" Rod joked at Ruby.

Ruby didn't respond, Rod found her asleep face first on of the books. Rod sighed and took all the books of her bed and put them away. He then placed all her supplies back where they belonged and moved Ruby so her head was on a pillow. He placed a blanket over her and smiled happy to see her working so hard.

Rod yawned and made his way to his bed and jumped in ready to sleep. He rolled over to the right of his bed and ran into something warm. Rod went red when he found Yang sleeping next to him. "Umm…. Yang…. What… Yang…?" Rod said trying to wake her up. Yang didn't respond still asleep, Rod sighed and turned back trying not to look at her. Rod was lying there when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. Rod want to say something or do something, he had never been this close with a girl before. He didn't know what to do, then he remembered what his sister said. So he relaxed and simply let it happen as Yang snored away as Rod smiled happy to be alive.

-Z-

The team had seated themselves in the living room, they all looked at the little elephant in the room. "Everyone, this is my little sister." Chris gestured to the girl next to him.

"Hi, my name's Kyara!" She smiled jovially.

"Wait! you have a sister!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well of course I do, She's the only one I got left." His sudden change in demeanor was almost unnoticed by the group.

"Isn't she just a cutie!" Nora had gone up and picked up Kyara off the ground and held her in the air while she laughed. Red slightly tensed but relaxed, at least knowing Nora couldn't help it. She eventually set her down, Kyara went to the table and began drawing.

"So want something to eat because I know you guys could use something." Christian had gone around to the kitchen, prompting Jaune to speak up.

"Just water, will be fine." Now he was interested in why he has his sister here. "Actually, we were wondering why you have your sister here at Beacon. I-I mean not that it is a problem or anything"

"Oh, I see." They could almost hear the tone in his voice, like something that couldn't be brought back. "Hey sis, can you take your drawings to your room for a bit; and Nora you mind drawing with her?"

Obviously not noticing his tone she happily agreed and followed Kyara to her room. Chris came back around with the drinks though carrying an extra he set it down on the small table in front of the couch as each of them got their own. Ren took a seat for himself.

"Why the sudden interest on my life?" Christian asked.

"Well, to be honest all of us know each other you are a mystery though." Ren stated, "You already got to know us, it's only fair we get to know yours."

"Well, I suppose you have a 'right' to know. My family and I lived somewhere else before I joined up to be a... hunter and now here I am." His response somewhat irked the group but not enough to cause a problem. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Well it's a start, but why is your sister here and not with your family?" Pyrrha asked although concerned when Red began to give them somewhat a dead look.

"I'll only explain this once, what happened in the past stays with me and only me. I may eventually tell you in time but only we I feel it's right. But for your question, I'll answer got it?"

The group nodded, waiting to hear what he was about to say.

"The reason why my sister is living with me is due to the fact that...She and I are the only ones left in my family." He looked at them and only saw that they didn't know what he was implying, so his next words were like a bombshell to them, "Our parents are dead."

And just like that their moods changed looking at him in sadness and even a sympathetic glance from Ren, they were not expecting this at least.

"And this was gonna come out sooner or later, I had two elder siblings." emphasis on the 'had' was definitely caught by the group.

Jaune was hesitant to ask, "are, t-they…?

"Dead, yes." The group wondered why was he blunt about this, but when they looked into his eyes they noticed that he was still pained and angered by their deaths. There was nothing left to ask, not that they didn't have anymore, they felt it best not to pry until he felt it necessary to tell them. The silence in the room didn't last long as Kyara came out of the room running as Nora chased her yelling, 'I'm gonna get you!'

"So is there anything else I can help you with?" Chris's mood changed by the time those two came out.

"Yes, we were just gonna ask if you want to work on our attacks as a team?" The leader asked.

"Sure, maybe later during the week I'm just here with my sister."

"We'll hold you to that, see you later." A nod was sent to Jaune, just as they were about to make their way out. Ren had to drag Nora along as she was saddened leaving Kyara alone.

"Bye Nora, I hope you'll come and visit again!" With that the Door closed.

"Well looks like you too are besties."

"When can they visit again?" Her curiosity took effect.

"Soon, maybe." It wasn't enough for her as she soon gave him a saddened look. "…Fine, they can come over tomorrow."

"Yay!"

**A/N Finally got this up and running, Shorter chapters may be advised but nothing to drastic. Remember to Review and hit the Favorite/Follow button.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum  
Anything related to call of duty zombies belongs to Treyarch  
OC's belong to Datguy7788 and me**

Chapter 8: Party Crashers

_The town was in ruins as fires littered the buildings, cars had been blaring their alarms and the sky… the sky was raining blood. Thunder and lightning would appear giving the appearance of the God's wrath upon the world. Damnation, the whole place was empty. Where were the people that once lived in this place._

"_Where am I?" I said as I held my AN-94000 up to bear as I awaited the demons that would appear. A faint whisper to my left as I looked to see nothing. "Show yourself!"_

_The laughter, I know that laughter anywhere. "I'm afraid that my voice vill do."_

"_You! What the hell do you want from me!?" I shouted as I tried looking for the German accented person._

"_On the contrary, it's not what I want from you per-say…" The voice trailed off before continuing, "You may not know it, but there is something in your mind I want."_

"_Oh yeah? Well too bad this is my mind, meaning my rules!"_

"_Oh, you think this is a dream? No it is not. You are one of the very few that have ever crossed the Gateway." I thought what he was saying was insane until he told me this, "You are on the bridge between Life and Death, physically you are fine but your soul is something else entirely."_

"_My soul?" My confusing was slowly turning into anger. "What the hell are you talking about!?"_

_His laughter was the answer to my response, "Your soul is incomplete, half of it is grasping the Aether while the other half remains on the living you if only barely."_

_I didn't think on it too much; he could have been spouting out lies to get to me._

"_Oh, I assure you I am not lying. You see the only reason you are alive and not the soulless machine that you truly are, is that you have your last life line. That life line is connected to your sister."_

_More lies._

"_No, the cold truth, Mein friend. But that's beside the point, you see while your soul is still grasping on, something has been growing inside your mind."_

_A faint whisper to my right, I barely caught it 'don't listen'._

"_Ah, so you hear the whispers then." It was more of a statement than a question, "That is just the beginning of what is happening. You see ever since they made that accursed neural link that connects to your mind, they tried creating something that could stop my reign. But it was in vain, they knew that I could not be stopped."_

_I barely caught the tone of his voice, he was distraught. I began taunting him, "You know for someone being all powerful it seemed they almost did find a way!"_

"_Yes, well, they failed in that attempt. However, when they failed the experiment, the patients that they used, died; although they accidentally opened a Gateway something escaped to the digital realm. Something worse than me came out and tried to take over my army!" he shouted that last sentence in venom._

"_Oh and what? you want me to help you reclaim your dead army? Tough shit!" I shouted in the air, thinking I pissed him off but then I was surprised and dread to over when he laughed._

"_Oh, you poor boy. No I am gonna send my army to kill you and anything that gets in my way! The only reason I can't do that to you now is that 'something' is protecting what little life force you have left. And the only thing that will break you is your little, soon to be dead sister."_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" More laughter resumed._

"_That was the plan, Bye Bye!" the world flashed in a bright light and everything went dark._

-Z-

Gasping for air as he scanned the room he was in, noting his team was sleeping. Sighing he got out of his bed and looked at the clock which had the time of '6:15 AM'. Deciding to get his mind of what happened in his apparent dream he dressed up and began to take a stroll around the campus.

The cool fresh air flowed through his short hair which was growing mildly fast considering how long ago since it was cut. Maybe when he goes to Vale next time, then he can get a proper shave. Though all the walking he has done he was blissfully unaware a certain Faunes watching from the roof. The trip back to his dorm was refreshing to say the least, all the while preparing for the day ahead.

-Z-

The two opponents were in a tense standoff, (albeit more one sided) but tense none the less as Jaune was catching his breath. Cardin on the other hadn't broken a sweat, apparently holding his weapon that now rested on his shoulder without a care in the world. Jaune noticed this and grunted, "Come on…"

He charged and held his blade high preparing to slash at his opponent whom dodged effortlessly, while Jaune got back his footing and charged again and aimed to bisect him (though not literally especially with their Aura). Cardin again effortlessly intercepted the attacked with his mace. Taking the advantage Cardin pushed Jaune's weapon as his strength overtook his.

"This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-" Anything Jaune was about say was quickly overwhelmed with pain as he was kneed to the gut. He fell over then looking up towards Cardin, he watched as his mace was about to strike him before the sound of buzzer rang in time to save the currently beaten Arc.

"Cardin, That's enough." The Professor, Glynda sternly said as she walked to the front of the class and began to address them, "Students, as you can see-" She turned her head towards Arc's direction, "Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call off the match."

The team looked at Jaune to at least reassure him that he did 'well' but wasn't enough as he looked down in shame somewhat. Without looking directly at the student that was barely getting up the Professor finally addressed him.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat." halfway through the sentence she watched Jaune getting up.

"Gauging your aura will help you decided when it appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy." Glynda said looking towards Jaune. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said picking up his weapon and walking away.

Glynda turned back to the rest of her students, "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said as the bell rung excusing the class.

Jaune picked himself up and made his way to his team his head dropped, "Sorry guys." He said in a somber tone.

"Don't worry about it, next time you will totally kick that guy's butt." Nora said trying to cheer Jaune up.

"You can't let this defeat get to you." Pyrrha said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Chris scoffed, "Don't coddle him, he messed up he needs to accept that. You need to learn why you got beat and improve yourself." Chris said knocking on Jaune's head with his knuckles. "Got it?" He asked.

It wasn't clear if Jaune understood but he nodded regardless.

"Wait, who won?" Rod asked as the rest of team RWBY made there way to Jaune and his team.

"Cardin, he didn't receive any damage to his aura." Weiss said tired of explaining.

Rod scratched his head, "When did that happen? I was sleeping." Rod said.

Weiss shook her head, "You are such a disappointment." She said.

"Not the first time he's heard that." Chris said chuckling.

Rod shrugged his shoulders, "Happens, now why the hell did you lose to that bully? Aren't you training with Chris and the rest of your team?" Rod asked.

"It's more like Jaune runs around trying to keep while we do the work." Chris said.

Pyrrha shook her head, "But he has improved. That's what counts." She said.

"Well we can talk more about this later, let's get some grub." Chris said.

"Well now you're talking my language." Rod said.

Both team JN'R'PR and RWBY'C' made their way down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Ren and Nora were discussing some crazy dream, Weiss and Ruby were talking about the tournament, Pyrrha was trying her best to cheer Jaune up, Rod was talking to Yang about his favorite foods, and that left Blake and Chris in the back.

Chris couldn't shake his dream off, the walk helped but seeing Jaune fall reminded him of his own world. He watched countless other kids take arms only to fall. It was horrifying to watch.

"Something on your mind?" Blake asked Chris.

The question brought Chris back to reality, "Oh, yeah. Just thinking." He said.

"Would it have to do with last night's walk?" She asked bluntly.

"You saw that?" Chris almost shouted in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep either. That's when I saw you from the roof, were you thinking about them?" Chris made sure the group ahead of them didn't hear which was good consider they were distracted as Rod was slapped in the face by Weiss.

"Y-yeah you could say that." Though he blatantly lied which Blake caught.

"Doesn't seem that way, what were you really thinking about?" Whatever half-baked lie he was gonna say was stopped as she narrowed her eyes enough to at least get something out of him.

He released a sigh, "Alright, I've been thinking about mostly them." He gestured towards the group, he got a raised brow in response, "Let me put it in words that you might understand."

She nodded.

"If I learned anything through my 'Journey' it was difficult, losing the friends that you knew. And being pushed into another group just makes it worse. They are the kind of friends that even though I might try to not be their friends mentally, I've already given them the benefit of the doubt and began opening up-" She seemed to smile at that though turned into a frown when he continued. "Slowly; I mean like I just let them carry the conversations noting that relates to me."

"I've began to rethink things, now that I am in a team it will be that much harder to close off the feelings that if one of them were hurt. I would begin thinking on what I've could've done to prevent it, just some things to think on...and the what 'if's'. The what 'if's', they really drive me crazy. 'Was this my fault?' is always the easiest one to jump to; do you ever get that feeling?"

Blake had a response to that but before she could answer the Group had began waiting for them as Nora was yelling for them to hurry up. Quickly they walked faster and joined the group.

"What took you two so long?" Rod asked before hiding his mischievous grin that would have made a Cheshire cat's looked like litter.

"Nothing that concerns you." Chris said.

"Is that so? Well I don't want to assume but I heard some rumors that a special someone was getting close to the big, bad, Chris. I wonder who that could be." Rod said tapping his chin with his finger.

"Yeah it sounds like someone wants to get hit." Chris said ready to shove his fist in Rod's face.

"Come on, we saved you a seat." Ruby shouted interrupting Chris.

Chris sighed and walked over to the table and sat down next to Jaune. Rod sat down next to Yang as Nora hushed everyone.

"Alright you have to hear this." She started narrowing her eyes and standing up. "So, there we were in the middle of the night." Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursi." Nora said the tension building catching the attention of Yang and Rod.

"They were beowolves." Ren corrected once again.

"There were dozens of them." Nora said standing up.

"Two of them." Ren corrected now seeming weary.

"But they were no match. In the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling ursa skin rugs." Nora said her story finished and sitting back down.

Ren let out a sigh, "She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said

Everyone was slightly chuckling at the story save for Pyrrha and Jaune. "Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her team leader.

"Huh?" Jaune said awakened from his state. "Oh yeah, why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little not okay." Ruby said.

"Look guys I'm fine. Seriously. Look." Jaune said giving a fake smile and a thumbs up.

"That is the worst fake smile I have ever seen in my entire life." Rod said.

"You sure you haven't looked in a mirror lately?" Chris asked.

"Every day like clockwork." Rod said.

Suddenly their attention turned behind them to the sound of laughter. Everyone turned to see Cardin and his teammates bullying another student.

Rod shook his head, "I can't believe they are at it again. You think they would have learned the first time." He said.

"People like him never learn the easy way." Chris said.

"Beating him up is the easy way?" Ruby asked.

Chris shook his head, "Not always, but for Cardin it seems the lesson didn't stick."

Rod stood up, "Well looks like it is time for a hero." He said about to make his way over before Yang grabbed him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, please stop." Rod said.

"Not until you promise you won't go starting any fights." Yang said.

"Okay, okay I promise." Rod said quickly hoping the pain would go away.

Yang let go of his ear, "Yeah I think Rod is another one who doesn't learn easy." She said.

"I told you she should have learned to stand up for herself. Would have made things a lot easier." Chris said.

"After years of people treating her like this I don't think she has the energy to put a fight anymore." Blake said.

"We can't just stand here." Rod said rubbing his ear.

"But we can't go starting fights." Yang said.

Rod slammed his head on the table, "I hate being so worthless."

"Really, you haven't gotten used to it yet?" Chris asked.

The joke seemed to lighten up everyone's mood until the laughter got louder, "See I told you they were real." Cardin said now pulling harder on the girl's rabbit ears.

"Please stop, that hurts." She said in a meek tone.

"What a freak." One of Cardin's teammates said.

Cardin let go of the girl as she ran off tears in her eyes. "Atrocious. This is what I am talking about Jaune, he is bullying you." Pyrrha said.

"What? That was just Cardin playing around. He does it to everyone." Jaune said.

Blake shook her head, "You can't just let him do this Jaune. You have to stand up for yourself." She said as Cardin and his team made their way to Jaune.

"Well if it isn't my good buddy Jauney boy." Cardin said putting an arm around Jaune. "You don't mind if I have your dessert do you?" Cardin asked already eating the dessert.

Jaune let out a weak laugh, "Sure I don't mind." He said.

Cardin quickly consumed the dessert and let go of Jaune, "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have important stuff to…" Cardin was saying when he narrowed his eyes on Rod.

"I know you, your pajama boy." He said walking up to boy.

"I prefer to be called Rod." Rod said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just so you know I haven't forgotten what you did." Cardin said getting in Rod's face.

"Good, neither have I." Rod said ready to attack.

Yang put a hand on Rod's shoulder and shook her head. Rod backed down.

Cardin noticed and chuckled, "I didn't know you were whipped by the blonde bimbo." Cardin whispered.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Rod said standing up and reaching for his weapon. But before he could grab it Chris moved in.

"Stop it!" Chris said smacking Rod in the face. Rod rubbed his face as Chris turned back to Cardin, "We're trying to have a nice meal here. If you don't have anything productive to add I suggest you leave." Chris said his voice dripping with threats of pain.

Cardin rubbed his wrist, "Yeah, come one guys." Cardin said gesturing for his lackies to follow before heading out of the cafeteria.

Rod was rubbing his face when he turned to Yang who was glaring at him. "What did I say?" She asked.

"But... he-" Rod said unable to speak.

Yang shook her head and stood up, "Come on Blake." She said grabbing her tray and standing up. Blake did the same and the two made their way out of the cafeteria.

Rod slammed his head on the table. "Smooth." Ruby said patting Rod on the back.

Chris shook his head, "Let's just finish this meal before something else worse happens." He said knowing better than to tempt fate like that.

-Z-

"No." Chris said a frown on his face.

"Come one, it would be so much fun." Nora said.

"We are not breaking his legs." Chris said shaking his head.

"But imagine how cool it would be." Nora said.

Chris crossed his arms, "No, and that is the last time I am going to say it." He said as he opened the door to the house. "Kyara, I'm home." Chris shouted as the rest of his team followed him in.

Chris heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. "Welcome home!" Kyara said jumping on her brother and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I brought Nora with me." Chris said.

"Hello!" Nora said waving above him.

"Yeah! Come on Nora, I almost finished that thing we have been working on." Kyara said letting go of Chris and grabbing Nora by the hand and leading her away.

As much as he hated to leave Kyara alone Chris didn't mind leaving Kyara with Nora. Nora was energetic enough for her and strong enough to protect her in an emergency. The rest of the group sat down as Redfield thought of ways to help Jaune to improve in combat, already several things came to mind and began explaining to him.

"Jaune, today we are just going to go over what you need to do in order to become a better fighter. I think we all want to prevent you from getting your ass handed to you by others. Only thing is, are you willing to push your limits?"

"I-I guess." Jaune mumbled, but was startled when his teammate slammed his palm on the table.

"There is no guessing, this is an academy, you're here because you are tired of being pushed around." His leader almost shrugged. "Listen, as your friend I need you to step up your game. You can't be doubting every decision you make, especially when you're our team leader."

"Christian is right. Jaune, you are here to better yourself in combat but as well as being a leader." Ren had piped in. "We already believe that you can make it as one, you just need to believe yourself."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Pyrrha agreed, while Jaune perked up as his friends supported him.

"Excellent, this is the first step in becoming a leader. Knowing that we got each others backs improves teamwork. The next thing we could should work on is some extra training."

"What?" Jane gulped, they were already training he wasn't sure he could handle more.

"Listen, it's not just your skills but your physical appearance that are holding you back. Working on your strength, as well as endurance will fix that. That means we are going to start running after classes."

"What about the training we were already doing?" Jaune asked.

"It's still the same, we'll just make time for the extra workout."

Jaune was really hoping he could find a way out of this. "What about our homework?" He asked.

"Ah, you're not going to get out of this leader. Besides there will be plenty of time for homework assignments."

And the plans were set, and their time at Redfield's home was temporary due to the free period. Grabbing their bags team JNPR went back to class.

-Z-

"Come on Rod! Do it again." Weiss said.

Rod stood up and shook his head. Taking a stance, he charged forward at Weiss, galvaknuckles in both hands. Swings his fist down at Weiss's head caused her to dodge out of the way. Weiss responded by swinging her sword at Rod. Rod blocked the blade with his galvaknuckle and then swung his foot at Weiss's feet. Weiss jumped out of the way and kicked Rod in the face causing him to back up a bit. Rod charged again this time sliding in for a kick. Weiss jumped back avoiding the slide kick. Rod wasted no time and quickly followed up the kick with a blow to Weiss's stomach.

Weiss faltered for a moment but then quickly followed up the attacked by blasting Rod with a large ice blast. The cold winds blew Rod back having him slam to a wall behind him. Rod shook of the attack and began running forward at Weiss while being blasted with ice. Weiss keep up her attack while Rod charged neither one getting the upper hand. Finally, Rod rolled out of the way of the ice reaching for his Ray Gun and blasting several rounds at Weiss. Weiss called up a glyph to protect her from the attack. Using the brief moment Rod slammed down on Weiss's glyph with his fist hoping to shatter the glyph. Rod's galvaknuckle clashed with Weiss's glyph but in the end Rod was blown back his body slammed against the floor.

Rod groaned as he gripped his shoulders. "Not bad, you almost had me." Weiss said.

Rod slowly stood up still gripping his shoulder, "Thanks, kinda sucks not having a semblance or aura but I seem to be doing just fine." He said.

Weiss sat down on a nearby chair, "I must admit. For all your flailing about you seem to hit your target. But there is something else I wish to talk to you about." She said.

"Am I in trouble?" Rod asked.

"That depends on your response." Weiss said.

"Then ask away." Rod said.

"How do you feel about Yang?" Weiss asked.

Rod's face turned a bright red. "Well, I like her."

"Come one Rod, give me the truth." Weiss said.

"I did, I like her." Rod said stuttering a bit.

Weiss shook her head, "Rod I have watched you flirt with almost every girl her for the last month. But when you're around Yang you don't flirt. You have said you like her but I need to hear how you truly feel." She said.

Rod went silent for a moment deep in contemplation. "The reason I still flirt around girls is because I'm not good enough. Yang makes me feel like every minute with her is the best minute of my life. I want to do the same for her and the only way I can do that is learn everything about myself." He said.

"'What do you mean', learn about yourself?'" Weiss asked.

"My dad told me that flirting is the best way to learn about yourself. When you flirt with someone you're putting yourself out there for better or worse. The more you do it the more you learn what attracts people and what makes people feel uncomfortable." Rod said.

For a brief moment Weiss smiled, "Alright, I was curious. I didn't want this to interfere with our teamwork. By the way, do you have any plans later tonight?" Weiss asked.

"Not really." Rod said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, I have an idea and I need your help." She said a devious smile on her face.

-Z-

"Again!" Chris shouted.

Jaune lifted up his sword and charged at Chris. Chris easily sidestepped the attack and chopped Jaune on the back of his neck with his hand.

"What did you do wrong?" Chris asked.

Jaune tried to give a response but was too out of breath.

"I can't hear you!" Chris shouted.

"I said…. I think…. I was too…. open?" Jaune said in between breaths.

"Exactly, you need to concentrate on your movements. Despite your looks you can hold you down when using that shield. There is no need to charge head forward like that. Use your shield as a starting point for your attack." Chris said.

Jaune nodded but quickly collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Chris shook his head, "Alright, quick break." He said sitting down next to Jaune.

"How do you do it?" Jaune asked completely exhausted.

"Do what?" Chris responded confused by the question.

"How do you keep up? As far as I am concerned you don't use a semblance or aura but you're strong enough to keep up with the others and beat Cardin with ease. What kind of training did you go through?" Jaune clarified.

Chris wasn't sure how to answer. He gripped his arm tightly before letting out a loud sigh, "Where I come from kids my age had to train from a very young age. Through hard work I was able to meet every expectation in front of me. I also had some… help." He said.

"Sounds harsh." Jaune said.

"You have no idea." Chris responded. "Alright you ready to go again?" He asked.

-Z-

"Alright, you're learning, that's understable." Chris held an arm up to Jaune whom was on the floor, "But you at least need a better defense."

Jaune who finally caught his breath grabbed his partners arm was pulled up, "Well what should I do?"

"I'm sure you've heard the phrase, 'a good offense is a good defense'."

"Wait that doesn't even make any sense."

Chris just shrugged, "Well that's what I've been told during my training. Don't worry we have plenty of time to train you."

Chris stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Alright, you ready to go again?" He asked again.

Jaune gulped, "Well… Maybe we should wait a bit."

"There is no reason-" Is all Chris was able to say before his nearby bag began to vibrate. Chris walked over to his bag and pulled out his scroll. The screen showed that Rod was calling but he labeled 'idiot' in his scroll. Chris had told Rod not to call unless it was an emergency.

Chris answered his scroll ready to punch Rod the next time he saw him, "Chris I need your help. I need you to listen very carefully, my life depends on it." Rod said quietly through the other end of the scroll.

Chris could hear the panic in Rod's voice which meant this truly was an emergency, "Alright. I need details." Chris said.

"No time! I need you to do one thing for me. When Weiss calls you I need you to say no. No matter what she says or promises I need you to say no! Do you understand?" Rod asked.

Chris was a bit hesitant, "Alright, I promise." He said.

"Thank you! I swear-"

"Rod! Are you almost done in there?" Chris heard Weiss say through the scroll.

"Yeah, just finishing up. I will make this up to you, I swear." Rod said as he hung up.

Chris wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Where was Rod? Why did he sound so scared? Was it possible he was suffering from visions and dreams too?

"Hey, Remnant to Chris? You there?" Jaune said trying to snap Chris out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what's up?" Chris said shaking his head and all the questions from his mind.

"Who was that?" Jaune asked.

Chris sighed, "Don't worry about it, now as I was saying we should-" Chris was saying before his scroll went off again. Now frustrated Chris grabbed the scroll and answered it immediately, "What do you want?" Chris shouted.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" Weiss asked through the other end and if her tone wasn't a dead giveaway, she could almost be livid.

Chris immediately changed his demeanor, "Oh sorry, is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

"I am so glad you asked, I am going out tonight and I might need my bodyguard. You haven't forgotten about that have you?" Weiss asked.

If Chris was being honest he had almost forgotten, "No… Alright what time are you leaving?" He asked.

"I am leaving now, meet me at the docks as soon as you can." Weiss said hanging up.

Chris shook his head, this way too much for already. He turned to Jaune, "I have to leave but you're not off the hook. I am going to call Nora on the way here and she will be training you." Chris said.

Jaune let out a breath of relief, "Thank goodness." He mumbled under his breath.

Chris chuckled, "If you think so." He said grabbing his bag and walking out of the training room. While making his way to the docks he quickly texted Nora to begin training Jaune. He didn't get a response but he assumed she was more than happy to help.

Chris finally arrived at the docks to see Weiss standing at a nearby Bullhead. "What's up?" Chris asked when he walked up to Weiss.

"There you are Chris! I have a dinner party to attend and I need some extra protection." Weiss said.

"Don't see why you need me." Chris said hoping he could convince Weiss to let him go.

"Well I thought it might be a good idea to bring Rod along-"

"Say no more." Chris said shaking his head.

Rod stepped out of the bullhead causing Chris to burst into laughter. Instead of his normal clothing he was wearing a bright white suit and red tie. His hair clearly had product in it and his nails were manicured.

"Don't say a word." Rod said clearly upset as his face was growing red.

"On second thought I really want to be here." Chris said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Rod put an arm around Chris, "Can I talk to you for a moment. Alone." Rod said.

"Oh please! Lead the way sir." Chris said giving a fake bow and laughing as Rod dragged him away.

"I told you not to come!" Rod shouted.

"Well what about doing my job? Besides not that I have seen this, I don't think I can walk away." Chris said.

"You just had to do one little thing for me!" Rod shouted

"Yeah not gonna happen." Chris pulled out his scroll and walked back over to Weiss. Chris handed his scroll to Weiss, while he put his arm around Rods shoulder holding him in place with his confusion. "Hurry, Weiss this is a moment to be remembered."

"No, don't!" Rod continued struggling as brief flashes from the scroll.

"I think you look rather nice all clean up." Weiss said.

"Ha ha, this will be forever remembered." Chris said as he let go of Rod as he almost fell over and grabbed his scroll and pocketed it.

"You better give me the scroll!" He shouted but was cut off by Weiss who pulled Rod into the Bullhead.

"No time for that, we have to go now or we are going to be late." She said.

Chris was the last to get onboard as the ramp closed.

-Z-

"Kill me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I will give you everything I own to kill me."

"But what about the party, sir?" Chris said trying his best to hold back from cracking up.

Rod slammed his head against car door. "I hate everything." He said.

Just at that moment Weiss stepped out of the car, "Come along Rod." Weiss said grabbing Rod's arm and dragging him up the stairs to the massive building.

Chris was about to have the best night of his life. Weiss was attending a dinner party for her family and apparently Weiss dragged Rod along. Rod had tried to escape but there was no running from the Ice Queen.

Chris opened the door to the building and instantly wanted to leave. The inside of the building was draped in the most pretentious colors. Everyone was wearing suits while the women were wearing insane outfits. There was a massive dance floor in the middle with small tables full of appetizers. Chris watched was as Rod was dragged by Weiss to different tables to greet the guests.

Chris didn't want to have anything to do with this world. These people were more concerned with themselves than anything else. Chris made his way to one of the tables near the back of the building where he could get the perfect view of everything. There were two guys already at the table having a conversation so when Chris sat down at the table surprising the two guys.

"Um... can we help you?" One of them asked.

Chris kicked his feet up on the table, "Can you get me something to eat?" He asked.

"I don't think so." The other said.

"Then no, you can't help me." Chris said.

The two guys got up from their seats and headed elsewhere leaving Chris alone. Chris was happy with that; he didn't want two privileged pricks getting in the way of his view. There were guards stationed at the doors but they were only carrying small fire arms. If someone came in with a plan they could easily take out the guards.

Chris began planning exit strategies in case of an emergency when Rod ran over. Rod slumped down in the seat across from Chris and slammed his head on the table. "I never thought I would miss the zombies." Rod said.

"Hey! Keep your voice down, you're going to draw attention." Chris said.

"This is terrible; Weiss is introducing me as her teammate at Beacon. They keep asking me 'how does it feel to be on a team with a Schnee?' or 'your language is so simple; you must be shocked by all this!'." Rod said in a mocking term.

"Seeing you fidget is providing me with endless enjoyment." Chris said chuckling a bit. "How did you escape?" He asked.

"I was told Weiss I was checking in with you. So what's my best escape route? I know you already got four in your head." Rod said leaning in.

Chris shook his head, "I have about twenty but I don't think I will be sharing them with you anytime soon." He said.

"Pretty please?" Rod asked.

"Nope."

"I… hate… you."

"Love you too." Chris said in a mocking tone.

Rod was about to stand up and attack Chris but Weiss walked over and grabbed him again. "Alright that's enough, we still have guests to greet."

"Save me!" Rod mouthed at Chris.

Chris leaned back even further in his chair watching the show unfold. Chris watched Rod continue to struggle and fidget, he chuckled at rod as the two began greeting some of the wealthiest people in Vale.

Chris was so distracted by the show he didn't notice a girl taking a seat next to him.

"Fun show right?" The girl said.

Chris looked over and almost fell out his chair. "Blake?! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got a tip about White Fang attack on this party. Thought it would be a good idea to step in and see what info I could get." She said.

"Oh boy, the party hasn't even started."

"Which is why We're gonna keep an eye out." She stated.

"Well, you know who their target is?"

"No, although since this a charity the most likely conclusion is that they will take hostages."

"Hm… well there is some time before the party begins, there is a snack table nearby?" I offered, with a tilt of his head.

"Never hurts to eat before a fight." She smiled as she held his arm as they walked to one of the nearby tables with snacks.

Chris immediately grabbed a bowl and filled it with pretzels and small chocolate candies. One of the guards walked up Chris, "Can I help you sir?" He asked.

Chris handed him the bowl. "Hold this for a second." He said grabbing another bowling and filling it up. Chris grabbed both bowls, "Thanks." He said handing the other bowl to Blake and leaving the guard confused.

"Thanks." Blake said snacking on the pretzels.

Chris nodded, "Not sure what you wanted but I haven't meet anyone who doesn't love pretzels." He said.

"What would you have done if I didn't?" She asked.

"More pretzels for me." Chris said causing the both of them to laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blake asked.

Chris nodded. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked causing Chris to choke on his pretzels a bit.

"Where did this come from?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, I've just been thinking lately. What if one day all of this ended. Our friendships ended and the world changed. Survival would be our number one priority and I'm afraid that some of our friends wouldn't survive." She said.

"_Okay, there is no possible way she knows..."_ Chris gave her a surprised look although when she looked deeper into his brown eyes, she saw the hidden truth that he had been in those situation. That he had made hard choices.

Blake instantly looked away, "I'm sorry for mentioning that." She said.

"No it's okay, just a question." Chris said leaving an awkward silence between the two.

Blake cleared her throat, "So how's your ar-" Is all she was able to say before Rod came running at the two.

"Blake!" Rod shouted. "I am so glad to so see you, you gotta-" Is all Rod was able to say before Weiss came running out of nowhere and delivered a devastating slap slamming Rod against a nearby wall.

"Rod! You can't just run off like that." Weiss said scolding Rod who became almost embedded in the wall.

"I think he might be out cold." Blake said.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked confused by her presence.

"I know someone here." Blake lied.

Weiss smiled, "Well I'm happy to see you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I have to give a quick speech." Weiss said pulling Rod out of the wall. "Come on you." She said dragging Rod away.

Both Blake and Chris couldn't help themselves and bust out into laughter. "He is truly unlucky isn't he?" Blake said in between laughs.

"Unlucky would be an understatement." Chris said laughing.

Blake calmed down and put an arm on Chris's shoulder, "So as I was saying, how is your arm holding up?" She asked.

"When they told me they were going to going to outfit us with the best equipment I didn't think I would have to give up an arm." Chris said clenching his fist. "Also they didn't tell me how much it would squeak at night, sounds like a mouse is living in my arm." Chris said trying to end with a joke.

Blake nodded, "Well if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She said giving him a warm smile.

Chris couldn't help himself it was now or never, "Well… actually… I was thinking that… I mean…" Chris stammered before the sound of a microphone cut him off. Blake and Chris turned their attention to the center stage.

"I would like to thank everyone for attending the seventh annual Schnee charity event. This event was founded to help Faunus children work through school." Weiss said beginning out speech. "So please give generously!" She said.

Chris wasn't really paying attention to the stage where Rod and Weiss was standing. He was looking at the rafters. There was someone hiding in the shadows. Chris turned to Blake who instantly nodded and took out her weapon. Chris did the same and took out his sassafras as he walked to the stage. Sneaking up behind Rod he tapped him in the shoulder, "We need to go." He said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rod asked confused.

"Grab Weiss and run." Chris said.

"You're making no-" Rod was saying before they were both blinded by the flash of a gun scope.

Rod moved first just as the gun fired he grabbed Weiss and pulled her away from the bullet. The party erupted into instant chaos. White Fang members dropped down from the ceiling and through the windows.

One large man dropped down from the rafters and held a sniper rifle in his hand. If Chris was assuming correctly he would be the leader; most of the guests had already ran out and the few that remained were cowering in place.

Chris helped Rod and Weiss up. Blake jumped up on the stage weapon at the ready. "Alright, here's the plan. Rod take Weiss and go back to Beacon. Me and Blake will hold these guys off until the police show up." Chris said.

"I will not run from these thugs." Weiss said a scowl on her face reaching for her weapon.

Chris placed a hand on Wiess hand, "No. Their objective is you. My job is to keep you safe and right now the safest place for you is Beacon. I know you want to fight and I wouldn't mind the extra gun but you are the target. Don't let your pride blind you." Chris said.

Weiss sighed and moved her hand away, "Fine. You kick their asses for me." She said.

Chris nodded, "You can count on me. Rod, get her out of here." He said.

Rod grabbed Weiss hand and began to run towards the back exit. "Already on it." He said.

Chris turned his attention to the white fang that were now circling the stage. "How many do you think you can take?" Chris asked Blake.

"More than you." She said in a joking tone.

Chris chuckled, "Good. Now this is a party, how about we cut loose?" He asked.

Blake smiled and the two went back to back just as the first White Fang member charged forward.

Blake instantly kicked the charging enemy in the stomach and then followed up with another kick to the face. The white fang member was instantly knocked out cold as two more members charged. Chris flipped his gun and used the but of his gun to hit one of the members on the back of the neck. The other member charged forward with a mace and tried to hit Chris easily dodged the attack. Blake followed up the doge by punching the member in the jaw. Chris then punched the member in the stomach sending him flying.

Chris looked around, there were at least four members counting the boss. Chris decided to take out the cannon fodder so he could focus on the boss. Chris charged forwards and tackled one of the members. Another White Fang member tried to attack Chris while he was on the ground with a baton but Chris used the tackled member's body as a shield. He then threw the unconscious member on his teammate knocking him out.

Blake used her bow to wrap up the last member as both Chris and Blake turned their attention to the boss.

"This doesn't have to end in violence." Blake said trying to pacific the boss.

The boss laughed, "I think you made your choice when you knocked out my boys. Now come on, I need a challenge." The boss said as his sniper rifle expanded and turned into a drill.

Chris went first firing several rounds at the boss. The boss dodged them and then swung his drill at Chris. Chris jumped away at the last second but the boss fired a smaller drill from his weapon hitting Chris's arm. The drill created a deep gash but Chris landed and continued to attack.

The boss was so distracted he didn't notice Blake who had thrown her weapon at him. The boss knocked the Blake's weapon away with his drill. "Nice try." He shouted.

The weapon then turned in midair hitting the boss in the back of the head as Blake came forward and landed two attacks on the boss with her blade.

With the boss stunted Chris went in and delivered a devastating blow with his robotic limb. The boss crashed against a nearby wall almost destroying it.

Then Chris heard a faint whisper.

'_Kill him'_

Chris suddenly felt himself loose control of his arm as he reached forward and grabbed the neck of the boss.

'_Destroy him'_

The voice whispered again as he began to crush the Boss neck. Chris could hear the Boss struggle for air as he tried to escape from the death grip.

'_Win'_

The voice said again as Chris tried to pull his arm away to no avail. Chris began to panic as he tried in vain to let go. He didn't want to kill the boss but his hand was moving on its own!

Just when it seems the boss would die Blake kicked Chris's arm away. "What are you doing?!" Blake shouted as the White Fan boss gasped for air.

Chris looked down at his arm, "I… I don't know. This has never happened before." He said panicking a bit. "I didn't mean to... I really didn't." He mumbled to himself.

Blake began to tie up all the white fang members as Chris sat against the wall and contemplated what just happened.

-Z-

"Come on, this way." Rod said dragging Weiss down the alley.

The two ran as they heard the gunfire coming from the building they were just in. Weiss stopped and shook Rod off, "We have to go back." She said.

Rod shook his head, "You heard Chris, you're the target. Your safety is our top priority. Besides Blake and Chris can handle themselves." Rod said placing a hand on Weiss shoulder.

Weiss spun around and was about to say something when five white fang members came from around the corner.

"It seems the plan worked. Now come with us or I might just have to hurt somebody." One of the white fang members said flashing a sword.

Rod sighed, "Can you excuse us, we're having a conversation here." He said.

"What… Don't you back talk me!" The white fang members snarled rushing forward.

Weiss moved first and quickly knocked out the white fang member with her weapon. "Who's next?" Weiss asked.

Rod shook his head, "Fine enjoy yourself. I'll be over here." He said leaning against a nearby wall.

Weiss smiled and walked forward towards the goons, "My name is Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee company and you have made a grievous mistake." She said unleashing a flurry of blows against the white fang members.

Rod watched as Weiss easily dispatched the white fang members. Rod had a feeling she was enjoying herself much more outside than inside. Rod was watching when he noticed one of the member who had seemed unconscious slowly stand up. The White Fang member pulled out a small sword and slowly began to stagger towards Weiss. Weiss didn't see the member get up and he could attack from her blindside.

Rod ran forward and put on his galvaknuckles. "Hey! Where are you going?" Rod shouted delivering a devastating right hook.

The White Fang Member flew towards a nearby trash bin slamming against it. Weiss finished cleaning up the last member and turned to Rod. "Thanks." She said before gasping.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Rod asked rubbing his teeth.

Weiss pointed to Rod's side and Rod looked to his side to find a sword stabbing him. "Well, I got stabbed. How about that." Rod said touching the wound.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Weiss asked hysterically.

Rod shrugged his shoulder, "Well if we can get back to the car I can use my med kit." Rod said.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." Weiss said sprinting off to the car.

"Aww, she cares." Rod said just as she disappeared around the corner. Then he collapsed on the floor, "Shit, this really fucking hurts." Rod mumbled under his breath.

_I can help you._

A familiar German voice said. "Oh, can you now?" Rod asked.

_I can save you, all you need to do is accept me._

"I rather not have another man inside me." Rod joked.

_You will die._

"From this? Not likely." Rod responded.

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

The German voice said as Weiss came back holding a white box.

"Okay I got your box." Weiss said handing the box to Rod.

Rod took the box from Weiss. "Thanks, now where are you?" Rod ask digging through the box and pulling out a small flask.

"You had me get you booze?" Weiss asked bewildered.

"Well yeah, I need this." Rod said taking a sip and then pouring some of the contents of the drink on his wound causing him to cringe a bit.

Weiss was completely confused. "Why did you do that?"

Rod pulled out a needle and thread form the box, "That my dear Weiss, was pure vodka. Never leave home without it. Helps clean the wound and dulls the pain, now I'm going to need you to pull out this sword." Rod said.

"What? Why me? Aren't you the doctor her?" Weiss asked.

Rod shook his head, "Once you pull the sword out I'll start bleeding out. I need to move quick and I can't hesitate pulling out the sword. You can do it in one quick pull." Rod said and then placed a hand on Weiss head. "I need you to listen to this next part very carefully. Once you pull it out, I need you to answer all my questions. Your voice will keep me lucid enough to close up the wound. Do you understand?" Rod asked.

Weiss nodded, "I think so." She said.

"Good, now I'm going to need you to pull out." Rod said with a smirk.

"Really? Jokes now?" Weiss shouted.

Rod put his hands up, "Okay, okay. Now for real. Pull the sword out." Rod said placing the needle and thread right next to the wound.

Weiss gulped and grabbed the shaft of the sword. She wasn't sure if she could do this but she had a feeling this was hurting Rod a lot more than he was letting on. There was no telling how long until the police came and Rod may bleed out before that. Weiss closed her eyes and with one quick movement pulled out the sword.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Rod shouted at the tops of his lung when Weiss pulled out the sword.

Rod's wound began to bleed profusely and Rod hesitated for a moment but then went to work. Rod stabbed his wound with the needle and began to stitch the wound. "Weiss… I have a question." Rod said his breath ragged and his words slow.

"Anything." Weiss said feeling bad for Rod for the first time on her life. Unlike his cheery normal self Rod face was wreathed with pain. He was sweating profusely and Weiss watching Rod stitch his wound.

"Why… Why… did you bring me… here?" Rod asked in between stitches and breath.

"Hun?" Weiss responded.

"Why… did you bring me to his party?" Rod said almost passing out near the end of his sentence.

"Hey! Hey!" Weiss said snapping her finger and bringing Rod back. "I brought you here because…" Weiss said hesitating for a moment. "I didn't want go alone." She said.

Rod let out a weak laugh, "No shit? Really?" He asked his face lighting up for a moment.

"I hate these events! Everyone is so stuffy and full of themselves. I hate dealing with them." Weiss said.

"And you brought me along?" Rod asked.

Weiss sighed, "I didn't want to deal with it alone. I knew you wouldn't say no if I asked. I'm sorry." Weiss said.

Rod laughed, "Am I that predictable? Maybe I should be a bit more of an asshole." Rod said.

"No! I know you don't get a lot of thanks but, if you survive this I promise I will be a lot nice to you." Weiss said almost pleading with him.

Rod fingers stopped moving for a moment and his head dropped. "Rod? Rod!?" Weiss shouted shaking him.

"I'm awake!" Rod shouted. "Oh yeah, this. Almost done." Rod said.

Rod was almost finishing the stitches when he spoke up, "So, what are my chances?" Rod asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"What are my chances with Yang? Be honest." Rod asked.

Weiss was about to laugh. "Your thinking about that now?" She said happy to see her friend was still lucid.

"That's what I am always thinking about." Rod said finishing the stitches. "Alright, all done. Now I'm gonna… take… a nap." Rod said passing out on Weiss lap.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief and brushed Rod's hair, "Our little idiot." She said to herself.

-Z-

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Ruby asked.

Chris sighed, "If it was that easy to kill him I would have gotten rid of him sooner." Chris joked causing Blake to glare at him. "Sorry. He'll be fine." He said patting Ruby on the head.

After the fight Chris and Blake found Rod passed out with Weiss. The police arrived soon after and took him to the hospital. Blake called the rest of team RWBY and they all made their way to the hospital Rod was staying at. At the moment team RWBY and Chris were waiting for news from the doctor about his status. Ruby was crying on the way over and it took a lot to calm her down.

Ruby slumped down on a nearby chair, "I'm the worst leader ever. This is all my fault. If I had been there none of this would have happened." Ruby said.

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "No Ruby, it's mine. If I hadn't taken him to the party with me none of this would have happened." She said trying to calm Ruby down.

"If you ask me this is his own damned fault." Yang said crossing her arms.

Chris nodded in agreement. "He should have been more careful. Hopefully this will serve as a lesson. No one here is at fault." He said.

Ruby nodded and crossed her arms in deep thought. Chris made his way over to Yang, "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Last time we talked I was mad at him. If he dies that will be the last thing her remembers about me." Yang said.

"I'm sure that-"

"I'm not done. If he dies he will die remembering my rage and when we see each other in the afterlife, I'll kick his ass." Yang said with a laugh.

"Glad to see you're okay." Chris said.

Yang stopped laughing, "I'm not going to lie. I kinda grown on this idiot and my life would be a lot less interesting without his daily attempts to hit on me. Also Ruby would be devastated to lose one of her teammates. So, what do you think his chances are?" She asked.

Worst case scenario Chris could always use the Quick Revive serum, but they only had a few and he didn't want to waste something so precious so early. Who knew what else they could encounter. "Rod's tough, he'll pull through. I promise." Chris said.

A wave of relief washed over Yang, "Thanks Chris, I really needed to hear that." She said.

"Can we talk for a moment? Alone?" Blake asked Chris.

"Sure." Chris said following Blake around the corner. He already knew what she wanted to talk about.

"What happened in there?" Blake asked.

Chris ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened before." He said.

"You almost killed that Guy." Blake said.

"I know. Listen I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear. Something just took control." Chris said.

Blake crossed her arms, "Listen Chris, I used to know someone who would act irrational and aggressively on a whim. I know this wasn't your fault but I need to know that this won't ever happen again." She said.

Chris nodded, "I swear, it won't ever happen again." He said.

Blake was silent for a moment. "Alright then. I trust you." She said.

Just at that moment the doctor came around the corner. "Team RWBY?" He asked looking at Ruby.

"Yes! That's us. Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked afraid of the answer.

"He won't shut up actually. The stitch work, he did on himself was impressive, we barely had to do anything. He lost some blood but nothing a transfusion won't fix. He should be back at school by tomorrow morning." The doctor said.

Ruby let out a cheer and hugged Weiss. "Can we see him?" She asked.

"Sure, just don't try to shake him up too much." The doctor said "He in the first room on your left." He said walking away.

Ruby was the first one gone disappearing in a puff of smoke. "We should follow her." Blake said leading the rest of team RWBY and Chris, down the hall and towards the sound of Ruby's voice.

When they opened the door they found Ruby smothering Rod in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby said.

"Can't… breath…" Rod tried to say.

"What was that?" Ruby asked not aware she was choking Rod.

"He can't breathe." Weiss said.

Ruby let go of her hug, "I'm so sorry!" She said.

"It fine." Rod said catching his breath.

"The idiot returns from the grave." Chris said in joking tone.

Rod gave him a glare, "Not funny." He said.

Chris put his hands up, "Couldn't help myself." He said.

Suddenly Rod's face turned bright red and he began to fidget. "Um.. Well… I know this isn't the best time but I better ask before your mad at me again." Rod said.

Yang put her hand up, "Before you ask my answer is yes, but I decided where we are going." She said with a smile.

Rod looked at Yang and then to Ruby who gave a thumbs up. He looked around the room for a moment and then passed out.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.


End file.
